


Amazing Love

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter, the time for miracle to happen, and that's just what happens in Penelope Garcia's life as she finds herself with the man she loves. But will her new-found friendship put a monkey wrench in her plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Please, Hotch? I know you don't have time, but I do, and would love to take him."

He sighed, looking into her eyes, and knew he was fighting a losing battle. "Okay you can take him to the Easter egg hunt. Just don't bring him home with a rabbit, a duck, or any other live animal. The consequences of that will be dire."

She blushed, ducking her head. "I wouldn't dream of doing that, Hotch."

"Keep saying that, you just might make it the truth." She gasped and looked up to see one of his rare smiles. She couldn't help but smile back and jumped to her feet. "Garcia?"

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"What time will you be there tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah, um, I'll be by about eight. The hunt starts at 8:30."

"I'll see you then." She leaned forward and hugged him tightly and then stepped back, blushing once more at her boldness. It was one thing to let him know she supported him and another to tip her hand and reveal she was love with him.

Penelope scurried from the office and back into the safety of her tech cave. She tried to calm her thumping heart, but found all she could focus on was that handsome, crooked smile, and that made her heart beat all the faster. The afternoon dragged on and on until it was after seven. Leaving her office, she saw Hotch's light was still on and she smiled sadly at the door as she left.

"You know, one of you has to make a move, eventually. If you keep dancing around each other, neither of you will be happy."

"Ashley! I didn't see you there."

"You only had eyes for Agent Hotchner. Think about it, Garcia. Go for it."

The elevator doors opened and Penelope stepped inside. "I'll think about it." She went to push the ground floor button and saw it already lit. Looking around the car, she saw Chief Strauss on her phone, listening intently to someone on the other end, her eyes strangely wet. Penelope turned to give the woman privacy.

"But I love you, John. That should be more than enough." Penelope heard the desperation in the other woman's voice and couldn't help but feel for her. The doors opened once more, but Penelope shooed the person away, closing the door and then turning the elevator off with her key.

Strauss looked up at her in surprise. "You need time to talk to him. Just tap my shoulder when you're done," she told the other woman as she pulled out her iPod and put in her earbuds, turning the music up so she couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

A few minutes passed and then she felt an ice cold hand on her upper arm. Taking out one earbud, she turned to face Strauss. "Thank you, Ms. Garcia. You may start the elevator again." There was such sadness in her voice, but Penelope knew she couldn't comment on it. Instead, she did as told and then reached into her purse, pulling out a business card.

"If you even need someone to listen to you, don't hesitate to call. My ear is always open."

"Thank you, again. I'll keep that in mind." Penelope watched her slide the card into her purse. The next floor saw more people get on and Strauss stepped closer to Penelope, close enough for Penelope to hear the shuddery breaths she drew in as she attempted to keep control.

 _Screw it, I have to be nice to her. She needs nice right now._ "You know, Jack and I are going to my church for their Easter egg hunt tomorrow. It would be nice to have some adult company while we're there."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Strauss stiffen and then relax. "You don't really want my company. I've never been nice to you."

"That doesn't mean I can't be nice to you. Please, join us."

Strauss nodded once and Penelope smiled widely. "Where and when?"

"Mamrelund Methodist Church at around 8:15 tomorrow morning. We'll see you there." Penelope stepped off the elevator and into the corridor. "Have a peaceful night, ma'am."

The closer she got to her car, though, the more she wondered if she had done something stupid. A morning with Strauss would be interesting to say the least. She picked up supper from the deli before heading home and ate while playing League of Legends. Looking at the clock, she realized it had gotten quiet late and she needed to get to sleep. Sleep, though, was a long time coming as she wondered about what the coming morning would bring.

She woke up exhausted. After a quick shower, she threw on a cute spring dress and pulled her hair up into pigtails. Applying her makeup, she stepped into a pair of flats and then left her apartment. Twenty minutes later, she pulled into Hotch's apartment complex and parked.

Her nerves began to get the better of her as she rode up to his floor. She smoothed her skirt and knocked on his door. "Aunt Penny!"

Jack wrenched open the door and threw his arms around her legs. "Hey, little man. Are you ready for a day of fun and adventure?"

"Uh huh. Dad got me a new basket to take today and everything. Come on in." He tugged her inside and she got to see his new basket, which he excitedly showed off.

"Hi, Penelope."

She looked up and sucked in her breath. Hotch was wearing tight jeans and a t-shirt under a flannel button-up. "H-hi, Hotch. How are you this morning?"

"Good. And you?"

"Good. We need to get going. I'm already late as it is. We'll be back sometime this afternoon."

"Here's the extra key to the apartment. I'm heading to the office in a few hours and I don't know when I'll be home." Their hands brushed as she took the key, and she smiled up at him, her stomach tightening as they locked eyes.

"Okay. Um, we'll, we'll be going now. See you later." She took Jack's hand and they left the apartment. Penelope knew she was blushing and wondered if Hotch had noticed.

She got Jack settled in the back of her car and she drove quickly to her church. There were quite a few cars already in the parking lot and she pulled into the first open spot she found.

Hand in hand they walked up to the porch and Penelope looked around for Erin. "You're late."

She turned and saw her supervisor standing there. Her hair was down, framing her face, and she wore a pink cotton dress. She looked so much more open and Penelope smiled easily at her. "Erin, you made it."

"Hello, Mrs. Strauss."

"Hello, Jack. How are you?"

"Good. Are you going to help Aunt Penny and me find some Easter eggs?"

Penelope watched a smile, a true smile, spread across Erin's face. "Do you want me to?"

"Yes!" Jack took hold of her hand and Penelope grinned at him. She led them up to the registration table and filled out a card with Jack's information and a name tag for him. Then they went inside the church. There were a number of other families in the sanctuary already and Jack pulled them all the way up to the front pew.

Penelope waved at the youth pastor and he smiled back. A few minutes later, he went up to the pulpit. "Welcome to our annual Easter egg hung. We'll separate according to ages for the hunt, so when you hear your child's age group called, please join their leader. First are the two year olds through pre-K. They'll be with Miss Jamie."

After that group had left, he said, "All right, let's have the kindergarten, first, and second graders go. You'll be with Miss Stephanie." She waved and Jack made a beeline for the girl.

"Hi, Stephanie."

"Hi, Penny. Is this your son?"

"Oh, no, I have no kids yet. This is my boss man's son, Jack." She turned to Erin, motioning her forward. "And this is my friend, Erin. What can we do to help you out?"

"Just watch the little ones. If you see any fights break out, try to defuse them. Other than that, have fun watching them run around. They're fun to see at this age." She gathered all the children around and explained how they hunt would work before leading them outside to a grassy area of lawn roped off and marked for them.

Penelope and Erin moved to the perimeter of the square, smiling at Jack as he ran by, searching high and low for his eggs. "Why did you invite me?"

"Because you needed something to make you smile. I don't know what's going on in your life, but here, at least, you're safe to be happy, free of everything for just a few hours."

"John left last night." Erin looked down at her clasped hands. "When I got home, he was gone. He said he'd found someone else, someone not as frigid. He took our youngest with him." Her voice cracked and Penelope placed a comforting hand on her arm. "I'm alone."

"No one is alone." Penelope didn't comment on the tears Erin wiped away, or the move she made to be closer to Penelope. She just smiled and pointed out the kids she knew. Erin laughed a little as she watched two of the children dive on the same egg at the same time. "Are you having at least a little fun?" she asked after a few more minutes had passed.

"A little." Just then, Jack came running up to them and tripped over his feet, his basket spilling all the eggs out on the ground. Erin was instantly kneeling by him, helping him to sit up and holding him as he cried. "Where does it hurt, sweetie?"

"My, my knee." He buried his face in Erin's shoulder as she rubbed his back. Penelope smiled at them as she picked up the eggs, holding on to his basket. "Will you kiss it and make it better? Mommy used to do that all the time?"

Erin and Penelope's eyes met and Penelope saw her eyes were wet with tears once more. "Certainly, Jack. Let me see your knee." She let go of him and he scooted back, holding up his knee. It was scraped and bleeding, so Erin pulled out a tissue and wiped off the gore before bending and places a sweet kiss on the worst of the scrapes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Strauss." She stood and he took hold of her hand, clinging to her side as he grabbed his basket from Penelope. They walked with him as he finished his hunt for the eggs. Stephanie rounded all of the kids up about ten minutes later and herded them back into the church. Jack again pulled them close to the front and as soon as Erin was seated, he crawled into her lap, laying his head back against her shoulder.

Penelope was surprised Erin allowed the familiarity, but once more kept quiet, knowing she needed the comfort right now. Pastor Matt gave a short introduction to the magician and then the man began to perform. It was a lovely show and Penelope was glad to see both Jack and Erin get into it.

At the end of the show, Erin checked her watch. "I hadn't realized it had gotten so late. Would you like to go out to lunch with me?"

"Yeah1" Jack replied excitedly. "Please, Aunt Penny?" She nodded and Jack grinned at her, obviously happy with her decision. "Could we go for pizza?"

"If that's what you'd like." They stood and exited the sanctuary, only to run into Pastor Matt.

"Hello, I'm Pastor Matt, the youth pastor here at Mamrelund. I know I'll see you tomorrow, Penelope. But will you be joining us?" he asked Erin, smiling kindly.

Erin flushed a little under his scrutiny. "I don't know. I haven't decided where I'll spend Easter."

"Well, I hope you decide to celebrate the Resurrection with us. We'd love to have you here." He shook her hand warmly and led her over to the door, Penelope following behind them. "Our service begins at 10:30, but we have a breakfast beforehand at 9:30."

"Thank you." She smiled warmly at the younger man and they left the building. "I'll meet you at Pizza Express?"

"Sounds good to me. Come on, Jack."

"No, I want to ride with Mrs. Strauss. Here, take my eggs and keep them safe. We'll see you there."

Penelope gave Jack a look, but he just beamed up at her. "Fine. I'll meet the two of you there." She watched the pair walk over to Erin's Mercedes and as she loaded him in the back.

"Does your friend need anything, Penelope?"

"A lot of prayers, Pastor Matt. Her heart is hurting."

"I figured as much. Even Jack could tell something was up. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." She went over to her car as he went back inside. Penelope turned off her radio so she could think on the drive over. Both Aaron and Erin consumed her thoughts and she wondered how her boss would feel about his son getting close to their boss. She parked next to Erin and found they'd already been seated as soon as she got inside.

"I ordered a ham pizza. That's what Jack wanted. But it you want something else, I can order another."

"Ham will be fine. I take it Jack's out playing the games?"

"Uh huh." The waitress stopped by and Penelope ordered a lemonade.

"I do want to thank you for coming. Jack really likes you."

"He's a sweet child who's been through too much in his life. I just hope Agent Hotchner doesn't mind…"

"Aunt Erin, I need more quarters," Jack said breathlessly as he ran up to their table, thrusting a handful of tickets at them.

"Here's ten dollars. Go get it changed at the token machine." He grinned and took off once more. "That is what I hope he does not mind."

"You are special."

"What?"

"Not even JJ made it to aunt status." She smiled as she sipped at her drink.

"I'm sure Agent Hotchner will just have a field day with that, then. If I were to come tomorrow, may I sit next to you? I, I won't know anyone else there."

"Yeah, sure. I'll sit near the back, and you won't be able to miss my hat. It is uber-awesome." The pizza came and Jack joined them once more. Without any cajoling from either of them, he said grave for the food.

Jack chattered on happily as they ate and was soon off playing more games. Erin's cell phone went off and she looked at the display. "It's John. Excuse me." Penelope nodded and again tried not to listen to the conversation. "Of course I changed the locks, do you think I want you and that woman in the house I built? Oh, don't even give me that. Who designed it? Who paid for it? No, I'll leave your things in the garage where your car used to belong. I'll have the papers drawn up by Tuesday and you can sign them then and pick up your stuff at the same time. Of course I know how to do that, I was a lawyer before I joined the FBI, remember? No, there's nothing more for you to say. You lost that right when you left me yesterday. Good bye, John."

Erin seemed to collapse in on herself as she put the phone back in her purse. Penelope reached across the table and was shocked when Erin grasped her hand tightly. "You're more than welcome to come back to Hotch's with me. He trusts my judgement."

"I think I need to be alone for a little bit. My heart…"

"I understand, and I do hope I'll see you tomorrow." They both stood and Penelope hugged her gently. "You have a wonderful soul. You should let it come to the light more often."

"I'll try." Penelope felt a ghost's whisper of lips against her cheek and smiled. "Thank you for today. I didn't know how badly I needed this." Before Penelope could say anything, she was gone, blending in with the crowd.

A few minutes later, Jack came up to the table with more tickets. "Where's Aunt Erin?" he asked.

"She had to go home. We should probably get going, too. Do you want to trade your tickets in now or save them for later?"

"Save them for next time." He scarfed down one more slice of pizza and then picked up his other tickets, clenching them in his fist. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Penelope giggled. "Where did you hear that?"

"On one of my cartoons." He clasped her hand with his free one and they went out to the car. Jack climbed in the back and kept up his constant stream of chatter the entire way home.

While he waited, she grabbed a hatbox and garment bag out of the trunk of her car. "Ready to head in now?" He nodded and she pulled the apartment key out of her pocket. Going inside, Jack went to his room while Penelope hung her dress up on the closet door.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, with Jack and her playing video games. They stopped for supper at six, and then played for a few more hours before she sent him to bed. Aaron still wasn't home and she didn't want to leave the little guy alone, so she curled up on the couch and tried to find something interesting to watch. There wasn't much and soon, she was yawning, the day catching up with her as she fell asleep.

She came back to awareness as she felt someone brush back wisps of hair from her face. Blinking, she looked up into a pair of warm brown eyes. "Hey, sorry I'm so late. I lost track of time. Did Jack have a good day?"

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun today."

"Good." As her eyes adjusted to the low light, she felt the tension build up between them. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. She whimpered as he pulled back and put her hand on his arm to keep him from pulling away further. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"I want this, Aaron. Please?"

"Oh, Penelope, I don't want to hurt you. I'm a mixed up mess of a man…"

"Who needs to feel once more." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him down onto the couch. He started to protest once more, but she covered his lips with hers, silencing him.

Finally, he returned the kiss and she almost forgot to breathe when his hand cupped her breast, his thumb running over her nipple. "We should probably take this to the bedroom," he said lowly as he stood up, holding out his hand. Penelope nodded and took his hand, letting him lead her into the one room she never thought she'd see in this lifetime.

"Why me?" he asked her as he framed her face with his hands, searching her face for something she couldn't define.

"Because I love you." She regretted the words the moment they left her lips, as she knew he couldn't feel the same way about her. There was a moment of silence and then he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her impossibly close.

"Penelope." Her name sounded lovely on his lips and she felt her eyes begin to sting with unshed tears.

"Aaron," she replied, laying her head on his heart. "Did I say the wrong thing?"

"No. I'm just not certain how to love anymore."

"Then let me love us enough for the both of us."

He bent and kissed her upturned face softly. "I think I can do that. How did I miss this?"

"I tried not to let my feelings show." He covered her lips once more with his, deepening the embrace as he maneuvered her over to the bed. They wept as they came together, overwhelmed by the beauty of it all.

In the morning, Penelope convinced him, somewhat reluctantly, to come to church with her. While she showered, she heard him puttering around in the kitchen, making breakfast for them. She dressed quickly and joined him, putting her hat on the corner of the countertop.

"You are not wearing that."

"Oh yes, I am, Sugar. It's the only way Erin will be able to find us."

"Erin…Strauss? She's coming this morning as well? Are you insane? She'll be able to guess what we are. She has the sharpest mind to go along with her sharp tongue."

"I think she'll be focusing more on her own problems then on us, Aaron. It will be fine. Besides, Jack likes his aunt Erin."

"Aunt Erin's going to be there today? I hope she's feeling happier than she was yesterday. Can I sit by her?" Jack asked as he bounded into the room, his tie on crooked.

They both looked up at Hotch and he sighed knowing he couldn't say no to the combined pleadings of the two of them. "Yes, if she's there, you may sit next to her. Now sit down and eat. We should probably leave in about ten minutes."

The church was quite full when they arrived, but Penelope managed to find them a pew towards the back. Anxiously, she looked at her watch, seeing the minute hand tick closer and closer to 10:30. Then Pastor Matt was standing with his guitar. "Turn to hymn number 357, 'Christ Arose'."

Penelope started singing, her heart strangely heavy in her breast at Erin's absence. And then she heard a sweet soprano voice in her ear and she turned her head to see Erin. She was again in pink, a matching hat on her head. A radiant smile spread across her lips as she held the hymnal so the other woman could see it.

"He is risen," Pastor Matt intoned.

"He is risen, indeed," Penelope and Erin responded, along with the others.

"Welcome to Mamrelund Methodist. Before we sing the next hymn, please greet those around you." He stepped down off the platform and Penelope turned to Erin.

"You made it." She threw her arms around her, hugging her gently. "I'm so glad you're here, even if you were late."

"Aunt Erin! Daddy said I could sit by you for the service." Jack also hugged the woman, and she smiled gently at them.

"Good morning Penelope, Aaron. It's good to be here."

Pastor Matt got back on the platform "All right, flip back a few pages to number 354, 'I Cannot Tell'." He began to play and Erin and Penelope shared a hymnal once more, though Jack stood between them on the pew, trying to sing along. Surreptitiously, she clasped Aaron's hand as they sang, her heart suddenly full to bursting. Love certainly was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was your Easter weekend?"

"Weird, Dave, very weird. But there were spots of wonderful," He smiled slightly as he thought back to Easter dinner. Jack wouldn't go anywhere without his aunt Erin and Penelope had grinned at him. It had gone better than he'd expected and it made his heart hurt a little to see how much Erin liked his son. Seeing a softer side to her had made him rethink what he knew to be true.

"Aaron, would you mind looking over these documents a moment?" The very woman he'd been thinking of walked in the door, her face pinched into a frown. "Oh, Agent Rossi, I didn't see you there. I-I'll just go."

Erin turned to go, but he stopped her. "What do you need me to look at, Ma'am?"

She turned, blushing faintly under their looks. "These. Will you make certain I haven't left any loopholes? It's been awhile since I've drawn up," she paused and looked at Rossi, "documents like these."

"It might take me some time."

"I'll wait." Rossi raised his eyebrow as she took a seat, primly crossing her legs. He nodded and began to read over the sheaf of papers she handed him. He tried to hide his shock as he looked over the divorce decree and found himself nodding at the sound legal terminology she used.

"Everything looks in order, Erin." She visibly relaxed and a tiny smile flickered across her face.

"Thank you." She took the papers back and left the room.

"What was that all about?"

"Pride. Anyway, how was your weekend?"

"You can't change the subject that easily, Aaron."

"I can't tell you more, Dave. It wouldn't be right, she deserves privacy too, especially at a time like this."

Someone knocked on the door and then entered. "Hey, Lover, we have a new case to brief." Penelope's eyes widened when Rossi cleared his throat and she turned bright red before rushing from the room.

"Let me guess, that was the spot of wonderful?" Rossi asked dryly, smirking at Hotch.

The day was going from bad to worse and Hotch just looked blankly at Rossi. "I have no idea what you mean. Now, let's get to the briefing." He stood and picked up his tablet from the corner of his desk, going to the door. Rossi followed him and they walked in tandem to the conference room.

Penelope was talking to Morgan when they entered, but she smiled warmly at Aaron over his shoulder as he took the seat closest to the screen. "Now that everyone's here, I can begin. This is the third body in as many weeks. All white males, all with their liver removed. The unsub has left no clues behind, so the Tampa police are in a real quandary as to what to expect from the unsub. Though if the pace remains constant, the next body will be discovered on Wednesday."

"All right, people, wheel's up in thirty." Aaron looked around at his team and they all nodded and filed out. He shut the door after Rossi and he turned to find Penelope close to his side. "You gave us away."

"How was I supposed to know Rossi was in your office? You could have given me a heads up."

"There wasn't time. I don't know when we'll be back. Will you wait for me?"

"I've waited for you this long, Boss Man, what's a few more days?" She reached up and kissed him tenderly, before opening the door and going out into the bullpen.

"Aunt Penny! Daddy!" Jack came running up to them, Jessica hanging back, looking sad.

"Hey, little man. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Aunt Jessie said she had to go somewhere, and then we were here. Can I see your office?"

"Just a second, we have to figure out what's going on. Aaron?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Jessica, is everything all right?" he asked as he approached his former sister-in-law.

"I have to fly down to Georgia. They took Mom to the hospital and it doesn't look good. I'm sorry. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"I understand, don't worry. I'm sure Penelope will look after him while we're gone. Go, before it's too late."

"Thank you, Aaron." She turned and fled, leaving him to stare at his son and his lover.

He beckoned them over and Penelope put her hand on his arm. "Is everything okay?"

"Jessica has to go to Georgia for a little bit. Can you take care of Jack until one of us is back?"

"Of course I can. Did you hear that, Jackers? Sleep over at Aunt Penny's!"

Jack looked up at her excitedly. "Really?"

They both nodded and he beamed. "Now, you have to be good for Aunt Penelope, just like you're good for Aunt Jessica. Don't fake sick so you can spend more time with her. School comes first."

"Yes, Daddy." Jack hugged his father and then clasped Penelope's hand once more.

"Let's go see what Aunt Erin's doing." Jack nodded and she led him away. "Call me tonight. I need more info."

He nodded and turned around, running into Rossi. "Aunt Erin?"

"It's a long story, Dave, and we have a case to get to." He went to his office and grabbed his go bag. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

The plane ride went smoothly and soon they were in Tampa. Aaron elected to go to the coroner's office and examine the bodies. Morgan went with him, acting as if he knew something was up.

"So, you finally opened your eyes. I thought she'd be pining after you forever."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't try that line with me. She was humming under her breath this morning, even as we compiled the data for the briefing. You're the only one who could have put her in that good of a mood." He looked over at Aaron from the driver's side of the car. "Though if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me."

"Somehow, I knew you'd tell me that. You all know what happened between Haley and me. I don't want to hurt Penelope like that."

"You won't. She knows the life we lead. Hell, she lives the life we lead. Plus, Jack loves her. You have a good thing going there."

"I do, don't I?" They fell silent for the rest of the ride and Aaron thought about what life with Penelope would be like. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about the times he'd laughed with her.

That smile quickly faded as he saw up close what the unsub had done to his victims. For the first time in some months, he felt like this was going to end badly. After coming together as a team, they were still unable to come up with a good working profile.

Finally, Aaron called it a day, knowing they would just get more frustrated with each other as the time passed. "We have rooms at the Fairfield Inn here in town. Let's regroup tomorrow morning at eight and see what we come up with after a night's sleep." He stood and gathered up some of the documents, wanting to go over them a little before he slept. They all trudged over to their SUVs and rode to the hotel in defeated silence.

The moment Aaron was in his room, he knew he had to hear their voices. First, he dialed his home number, only to get the answering machine and remember Penelope had mentioned staying at her place. He looked up her home number in his contact list and again heard an answering machine pick up. Feeling panicked, he called her cell phone, hoping she'd pick that up.

"Yes, Aaron?" she asked breathlessly.

"I thought you were supposed to be at the apartment. No one picked up there when I called."

"There was a last minute change in plans. We're spending the night with Erin. Her husband's a jerk. He tried to break into the house today while she was gone. Can you believe that? Aaron, may I – ?"

"No, Penny. I don't want you getting into trouble."

"I wouldn't get caught."

"Famous last words, my dear. Is Jack still up?"

"Sort of. Erin's telling him bedtimes stories right now."

"And how many stories has she told him so far?"

"They're on number four or five, I think."

"That little conman! He knows he's only supposed to get one story read to him before bed."

"Oh, but it's so cute, Aaron. Here, I'll let you listen to them." He heard the phone go on speaker mode as she walked through the house. A door creaked open and he heard Erin's voice telling the story of Jack and the Beanstalk.

All he seemed able to focus on was the tenderness of his boss's voice, the natural sweetness that had replaced the usual hardness that normally was there.

Penelope turned off the speaker phone and brought it back up to her ear. "See what I mean? They are too precious. One second and I'll let you talk to him."

The sound was muffled for a moment and then he heard his son's voice. "Hi, Daddy! Aunt Erin's the best storyteller ever! She doesn't even need the books!"

"I've heard she's told you more than one story tonight."

"Maybe."

"Jack, you know the rules."

"But Daddy, it's a special night. Aunt Erin even said so. Why is her husband such a butt?"

"Jackson."

"What? He is and I want to know why. He made Aunt Erin cry."

"Sometimes people do not nice things to each other. They hurt the person they used to love because it's easier to do that than to admit they did something wrong. Her husband did something horrible to her and I want you to learn what not to do from this. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, buddy. Put Aunt Penny back on the phone now, please." He heard Jack thrust the phone at her. "He has an early morning daycare before school starts. You can drop him off any time after six am. You will need to pick him up from the after school daycare by six pm. Thank you again for doing this."

"Anything for you, Aaron. I love you."

He didn't have a chance to say anything back to her as she hung up after her declaration. It was as if she were afraid to hear his response, whatever it might be.

As he loosened his tie, someone knocked on his door. He went over and looked through the peephole, only to see Dave standing there with a bottle of whiskey in one hand, two glasses in the other. He unlatched the door and opened it, letting him in.

"I think we're going to have another body come Wednesday."

"I have the same feeling. But is getting drunk the answer?"

"Sometimes." Rossi sat down at the table in the room and poured them each a drink. Holding out a glass to Aaron, he spoke once more. "So spill about Strauss."

Aaron took the glass and swirled around the amber liquid. "There's not much to say. Penelope invited her to the Easter egg hunt she took Jack on, he fell and scraped his knee, Erin comforted him, and he latched on to her. Penny says she's really good with him and I'd have to agree."

Dave looked at him in surprise. "And how would you know?"

"I just listened to her tell my son bedtime stories."

"Ah, Erin, still having a heart only for the children. Is she still with John? I never expected that relationship to last. I always thought…"

Aaron filed the words away in the back of his head, not commenting. "Actually, John left her for the newer, younger, model. I hear that she's quite heartbroken."

"The bastard." Rossi threw back the rest of his drink, looking upset. "I always thought she'd grow tired of his milksoppish ways. How did the kids take it?"

"I guess their youngest went with him. She kind of asked for that, Dave. We all do. I'm just as guilty of pouring myself into this job and not focusing on Jack like I should."

"Doesn't mean it hurts any less." They fell silent and Dave poured them another drink. Aaron watched him, wondering how long it would be before he made a move on their boss. The fireworks that were sure to erupt from that would be interesting to say the least.

Feigning exhaustion, he yawned and Rossi stood, taking the glasses with him as he left. Aaron quickly stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, folding his clothes and setting them on the dresser. He crawled into bed and turned on the television, hoping he could find something that would take his mind off the case.

Unsurprisingly, there was nothing. The hotel didn't even carry the local PBS channel. He turned off the television with a discontented sigh and flipped off the bedside lamp when his phone buzzed. Picking it up from the charger, he saw Penelope had sent him a message.

Accepting the message, he looked down to see a picture of his son curled up in Erin's lap, fast asleep. The text beneath the picture read, 'I turn my back for five minutes and he falls asleep. We're going to watch a movie and then turn in ourselves. Sweet dreams, Boss Man.' Below that was a picture of her smiling face. Grinning like a young schoolboy, he made the last picture his wallpaper and then texted her back.

'Dream a little dream of me, sweetheart.' He quickly sent the message before he could chicken out. An odd sort of anxiety filled his stomach as he waited to see if she'd reply.

'I have been for the last eight months.' Her reply was quick and not what he'd expected.

'That long?'

'Not nearly long enough, it feels like.'

Taking a deep breath, he tapped out another message. 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

There was a longer pause this time and he wondered what was going on back home. Finally, she sent him another message. 'Erin says that I may, as long as we stay professional at work. No flirting – not even like Morgan and me. See you when you get home.'

He smiled and set the phone aside, lying down on the bed once more and staring up at the ceiling. Life with Penelope would be weird, but wonderful. She was so certain about her feelings for him, yet he was hesitant to think about how he truly felt about her. After Haley, things had become so muddled. And yet, as he thought back, Penelope had always been there, quietly supporting and encouraging him. He could very easily fall in love with her and he fell asleep mulling over that thought.

He hated being right, especially when it involved an unsub like they were up against. The case dragged on past the finding of a new body and still they were getting nowhere. Finally, Erin called them home, having them leave the rudimentary profile they'd come up with.

The jet landed late in the evening and everyone trudged home, even Aaron. Looking at his watch, he saw it was close to midnight and he wondered if Penelope was still up. This sped up his steps to the car and he drove home at a fast clip.

Quietly, he slipped off his shoes and went down the hall. He checked in on Jack and kissed his forehead softly. Then he went across the hall to his room. Penelope was sprawled out on the bed, wearing panties, a tank top, and one of his shirts. He sat down on the bed and caressed her face, learning the shape of her cheek bones, the curve of her eyebrows.

Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. "Hi, Aaron." She stretched as she sat up. The fabric of the tank top pulling taut across her breasts. Unconsciously, he reached out and cupped her heavy breasts, running his thumbs across her nipples. She arched into the touch, whimpering slightly. "That feels amazing, don't stop, love."

Chuckling, he removed his hands and she pouted up at him. He bent and kissed her, pulling up the hem of her shirt to slip his hands underneath. "You're too impatient," he whispered against her lips as he tweaked one erect nipple. She nipped his lip and pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"And you are a tease." She threaded her fingers in his hair, tugging sharply.

"Just for that, I think tonight is a good night to slow down." Aaron grinned at the puzzled look that crossed her face as he pulled the button down shirt off her arms. Then he slowly inched the tank top up her torso, letting his fingers skim along the skin he uncovered. She began to move restlessly, her hips lifting up, trying to come in contact with him.

He threw the tank top on the floor and then shrugged out of his suit coat. Soon that, his tie, and shirt joined her tank on the floor. Penelope reached down to fumble with his belt buckle and he stilled her hnds.

"Slowly, Penny, slowly. This is too much fun to rush." He pulled out the belt and let it drop to the floor before unzipping his pants and wiggling out of them. Her hands dropped to her panties and once more he stopped her, putting her hands up around his neck as he bent to kiss her forehead. He placed soft kisses all over her face and then down her neck and chest.

Penelope was writhing beneath him as he placed the same feather light kisses around her breasts, avoiding the erect nipples as he skimmed her panties down her legs. She finally broke down and tugged sharply on his hair, pulling his mouth to her nipple. He obliged her and drew one peak between his lips, suckling on it as he teased the other with his thumb. Aaron felt the tension build up in her body until she orgasmed, crying out his name.

"Aaron, please," she begged, tugging at his boxers. He nodded, his mouth never leaving her glorious breasts as he entered her. It didn't take long for her to orgasm once more, taking him with her. She pulled him down on her, snuggling close. "I love you," she whispered as her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out, sleep claiming her once more.

Aaron kissed her forehead sweetly as he stretched out along her. Pulling up the sheets they had kicked to the foot of the bed, he covered them up and fell asleep as well, contentment filling his heart for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope stretched into Aaron. It had been a month and she was still growing accustomed to waking up next to him when he was home. His arms tightened around her waist and she leaned forward to kiss him. "You may have the day off, Boss Man, but I have to go in. No rest for the weary."

"You're the one who wore me out last night."

"Ha, ha," she dryly said as she crawled out of bed. Opening the closet, she pulled out a dress and then found her bra in the pile of clothes on the floor before grabbing out underwear and tights. "Though you are more than welcome to join me in the shower."

"That sounds tempting, but would make you late for work. I'll fix breakfast while you wash up." He pulled on his boxers and then got out his robe, throwing it on.

Penelope sprinted across the hall, hurriedly closing the door, and hoping Jack would stay in his room until she had turned the shower on. The warm water felt delicious on her skin and she stood beneath it as long as she could. When she'd dried off and dressed, she went to the kitchen, smelling her lover's cooking.

Jack was already at the table, smiling up at her as she entered. "Are you going to see Aunt Erin today?"

"I might."

"Will you give her this picture I drew of all of us? I want her to have something that will make her smile. She seemed sad again on Sunday."

"I will definitely do that, Jackers. I'm sure this will make her feel better." She set the drawing on top of her purse and then sat down next to Jack. Aaron set plates before them and sat down as well, holding out his hands. She clasped one while Jack took the other as Aaron prayed.

The drive to the office was short, one of the perks of staying with Aaron. There wouldn't be much to do, since Sam's team was the only one out on the field at the moment. As soon as she found their information, she was free for the day. She prayed one of them would call sooner, rather than later.

As she booted up her system, she hooked her Bluetooth on her ear and then pulled Jack's picture out of her purse. Everyone was smiling and Penelope was surprised how well he drew for his age. All of them were distinct and recognizable, even if Aaron was wearing a cape.

She smiled softly as she walked down the hall to Erin's office. The secretary wasn't there, so Penelope knocked on the inner door, waiting to hear Erin's voice.

"Yes, who's there?"

Her voice sounded strangely sharp and Penelope wondered what had happened. "It's Penelope. May I come in?"

There was a brief pause and then she heard Erin reply. "Yes."

Penelope opened the door and stepped inside. Erin sat with her back to the door, her head bowed. "I brought you a picture for the fridge. Jack drew it of us." Slowly, Erin turned to look at Penelope, her face stained with tears. "Honey, what's wrong? Jack said you seemed sad on Sunday, but I never picked up on it. Did something happen?"

"Our anniversary would have been yesterday. He made sure to call and say how happy he was with Alyssa, how she didn't freeze him out." There was a heavy bitterness in her words, and Penelope felt her heart constrict a little.

"Is he worth hurting your heart over?" Penelope whispered, closing the door and taking a seat across from Erin.

"I don't know how to stop letting him hurt me. I still love him. Beyond the anger, beyond the betrayal, God help me, I still love him." She blinked rapidly, stopping the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's worse than him dying, isn't it?" Erin looked at her sharply, hurt on her face. "If he were dead, you wouldn't think about him out there, living a new life without you. Starting over with someone new, someone who isn't you."

"You speak from experience."

"Yes, and his name is Lynch. Penelope 2.0 weighs about twenty pounds, has natural red hair, and her favorite comic book character is Wolverine. Even though I'm with Aaron now, the sting of betrayal cuts deep." Her Bluetooth buzzed and she touched it quickly. "You've reached the All Knowing Oracle. What is your question, mortal?"

"Penelope, we need all the information you can find on an Anthony Rill. We think, based on the info you gave us earlier, he's our unsub."

"One second, Prophet." She pointed at Erin's computer and mouthed, "May I?" Erin nodded and moved away from her desk, letting Penelope kneel in front of the screen and type rapidly. "His current address is 2618 North Lafayette. He has two kids under the age of eighteen in the household, but they should be in school. The school they attend is North Park Elementary and the number there is 616-555-8274. I'd call and make sure they're there before you go in to the home. Do you need anything else on him?"

"No, thanks, P. Have a good weekend."

"You too, Prophet." She hung up on him and turned to look at Erin. "I'm free now. Do you need help with anything?"

"Will you look her up? I want to know what she looks like, to know who'll be raising my daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Alyssa Sue Smith-Kensington." Penelope giggled lightly. "What?"

"Her initials are ASS. That's hilarious, Erin." As she watched, the other woman smiled softly. "Hopefully she looks like one, too." As Penelope ran her name through the standard databases, she felt Erin come up behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders as she stared at the monitor.

"She seems okay, doesn't she?" Erin whispered.

"Uh huh. Here, let's see if she's on Facebook. I can't find a picture of her." Penelope logged in to her account and typed the name in the search bar. Only two names popped up, and only one of those was in the D.C. area. Penelope clicked on the link and brought up her profile.

"She's gorgeous," Erin said sadly, her hands tightening on Penelope's shoulders. "I can't compete with her. She's too perfect." Penelope reached up and covered one of her hands, squeezing slightly.

"No one's perfect, Erin. Not you, not me, and certainly not her. She chose to sleep with your husband and break up your marriage. Don't let her outer beauty cover up her inner ugliness."

She heard Erin sigh. "I know you're right, but my heart can't accept that at the moment. So much for being Ice Queen Strauss." Penelope felt her chin come to rest on top of her head. "I need to get out and do something. Will you come with me to the National Gallery?"

"Sure, that sounds nice. Do you want me to drive? We can keep the top down on Esther and let the wind whip through our hair." She leaned her head back and looked up at Erin, smiling warmly.

Erin nodded and pulled open her desk, grabbing her purse. "Do you need to stop by your office and get your bag?"

"Uh huh." Penelope pulled the Bluetooth out and got up. Together, they walked to her office and she shut down her system before getting her purse and rejoining Erin. There was no one waiting for the elevator and they stood there, waiting for the car to come. "I've never been to the National Gallery, can you believe that? All these years in the D.C. area and I've never made time for it. Do they have an admission fee?"

"Last time I went, it was free. I think it always is." They went over to Penelope's vehicle and got in. "I'll give you directions as we go."

Soon, they were parking and Penelope trailed a little bit behind Erin, even though she paused to let her walk at her side. "Penelope, out here, we're equals. There's no need to play the subordinate. In fact, there's no need for it at work, either. All right?" she finally said as she came to a full stop.

"Yes, Erin." Penelope smiled and caught up to her, letting her hand brush against the other woman's arm. Erin returned the smile and hooked her arm through Penelope's as they entered the building.

The easy intimacy startled Penelope somewhat, as she was more accustomed to the aloofness Erin wore around her like a shield. They wandered through the Gallery for a few hours until Penelope's stomach growled hungrily. "Are there any good restaurants nearby?" she asked, looking at Erin expectantly.

"I know of a few. What are you in the mood for?"

"Surprise me."

"All right." They went outside and down the sidewalk, stopping in front of an English teahouse. "They have the best sandwiches here, along with really great tea," Erin said as she led her inside. There were a number of tables open and Penelope went for the one closest to the window.

The waitress came by and Erin ordered a pot of Lady Grey for them. "I normally drink jasmine or chamomile tea. Is this kind good?"

"I think you'll like it." They lapsed into silence as Penelope looked over the menu, trying to find what she wanted to eat. By the time the waitress returned, she'd made up her mind. "I'll have the Cobb salad," Erin said, handing the menu back to the waitress.

"I'll take the Monte Cristo sandwich," Penelope said, smiling at the young woman.

"Will this be all on one check?" she asked softly.

"Yes, and I'll be getting it." Penelope replied quickly. The waitress nodded and went off to put their order in.

Erin poured them a cup of tea and frowned slightly at Penelope. "You don't have to pay for me."

"But I want to." She smiled at Erin over the rim of the teacup and took a sip. "This is delicious."

Erin sighed, looking away from Penelope. "Can I trust you to keep my confidences?"

"Certainly. Anything said here is between us alone. I would never say anything out of turn. What is it?"

"How do I move on?" A faint blush stained Erin's cheeks. "He, he was the only man I've ever been with."

"So you and Rossi have never had a fling?"

"No! Why? Who thinks that?"

"Just about our entire department. There's even a pool out about how long your affair has gone on. I guess I've won it, though no one will ever know. I said you two had never done anything. You fight more like old friends than past lovers."

As Penelope watched, tears began to fall down Erin's cheeks. "You bet on me? Really?"

Penelope knew in that moment she may have crushed the budding friendship she had been nurturing with Erin. "I know it was stupid. I didn't know that it would hurt you so deeply. I, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Her heart lurched as she watched Erin's face. Finally, she looked up into Penelope's eyes and nodded once, slowly. "I will, if you promise not to do something like that again." Penelope nodded eagerly as the waitress set their food down. "Do you know what Aaron's bet was?"

"He didn't place one. He took the high road, while I took the low road."

"Bur are you going to meet by the bonny, bonny banks of Loch Lomond?" A rare smile flickered across her face and Penelope smiled back, the heaviness about her heart lifting a little.

After the meal, they walked down the sidewalk, letting the afternoon sun soak into their skin. "You know, I once told Aaron I would do anything to help him and his son. I was able to persuade Shepperd to relax some of the fraternization rules. There will be a memo going around on Monday about the new policies."

"Really?" Penelope asked and Erin nodded. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around Erin, hugging her tightly. Over Erin's shoulder, she saw Seaver, looking at them oddly, across the street. She smiled at her and waved, only to have the girl turn away and hurry down the street. Shaking her head, she released Erin and they began to walk back to the car. Penelope felt enough at ease with Erin to hook pinkies with her as they went along.

"Kara used to walk with me like this," Erin said lowly, not looking at Penelope. "Now, she's with her."

"If it upsets you too much, I can let go."

"No. I rather like the contact." Penelope knew it took a lot for Erin to admit that and she smiled. They drove back to the Academy in silence, but Penelope knew there would be time enough to talk later. Penelope idled in front of the building and let Erin out. "Thank you for indulging me. I really needed a day like this." She reached out and squeezed Penelope's hand before getting out.

Penelope waved and then drove home. Jack and Aaron were in the front yard of their apartment building, kicking a soccer ball around. She parked and went over to the stoop, sitting and watching them. Jack kicked the ball in her direction and she caught it with both hands.

"Aunt Penny, you kick the ball, you don't catch it!"

"I know. How did your game go today?"

"We won! Uncle Dave took us out for ice cream after, so we've been waiting for you to get home to have lunch. Are you hungry?"

She smiled down at him as she stood. "I could go for a little something, but not too much. Aunt Erin and I lunched together."

"Did she like my picture?"

"She loved it. It was just the pick me up she needed on a lousy day." Penelope let Aaron pull her into his arms, even though he was sweaty. "Sorry it took so long today," she whispered before kissing him.

"You're home now. That's all that matters."

"I also come bearing good news. Shepperd's going to be sending around a memo on Monday about the fraternization rules being relaxed somewhat. It's going to be okay to let the team know we're a couple."

"They already know, Penny. Now, it's just a matter of spoiling their pool."

"What is it?"

"When I ask you to move in with us." He led her over to his car and they got in, Jack buckling his belt as Aaron opened the door for Penelope. "Reid has the 18th of this month, as your move in date. Seaver is the farthest out at July 19th."

"I know how we can spoil it and get them back for the pool about Erin and Rossi at the same time. We throw in a ringer."

"Erin?"

"Uh huh. She was upset about the pool we have on her and this would be the perfect revenge on them." He looked at her as he backed up and she smiled brilliantly at him. "That is, if you even want me to live with you and Jack."

She heard Jack kick the back of his father's seat, and she couldn't keep from giggling. "Ask her already, Daddy."

"Penelope, will you move in with Jack and me?"

"Yes, I will. So, should we tell Erin to put her bet on June 25th? That's the last Saturday of the month."

"You don't want to make it sooner than that?"

"I would love to, but I'll have paperwork to sign, since the condo will have to go on the market, plus get my belongings packed up. I don't think it is physically possible to do it before then." The enormity of the situation hit her and she bit her lip. "Is this going to be permanent?"

"As much as we can make it with the job we do. Jack loves you and he needs someone like you in his life."

"Daddy, you love her, too. You told me that when you asked if I'd be okay with Aunt Penny living with us."

She blushed bright red as Aaron coughed to cover up his shock at his sons words. "It's okay, honey. I don't need to hear the words. I feel them every time you hug me spontaneously, or kiss my temple."

He slid his right hand off the steering wheel and grabbed onto her left hand. "Thank you," he said lowly, and she nodded, squeezing his hand tightly. He pulled into the parking lot of a Chinese buffet and Jack fairly flew out of the back seat in his eagerness to get inside.

Aaron took one of Jack's hands in his and held out the other to Penelope. She took it and they went in and found a booth. Aaron slid in next to her, his leg touching hers. The waitress came by and took their drink order and then Jack was up getting his food.

Penelope put rice and sesame chicken on her plate, not wanting to make herself sick by eating too much too soon. As Jack ate, she kept exchanging looks with Aaron. She wanted to ask so many questions, but not in front of Jack.

He must have caught her train of thought, because while Jack was up getting dessert, he pulled out his cellphone and called someone. "Hi, JJ. Are you and Henry busy? Do you mind if we drop Jack off at your house for a few hours? There are some things Penelope and I need to talk about away from little ears. Thank you, JJ. We'll be by in about forty minutes." Aaron hung up and bumped knees with her and she smiled up at him.

Once Jack had finished eating, they dropped him off at their friend's house, leaving the car in the drive so they could walk along the sidewalks. "I know I asked if this would be permanent, but I need a more concrete answer. I understand if you're not ready for marriage yet. But I am going to be giving up a lot by moving in with you. I love you; I've loved you for longer than I care to admit. And I want for this to last until the day I die. Are you ready for that?"

She heard him draw in a deep breath and hunched her shoulders, certain he was going to reject her, that she had pushed too far in her need for security. "I am," he replied quietly. Penelope stopped and looked at him, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. He bent down and kissed her temple before drawing her into a tight hug.

"Okay, so that's answered. Now, do you want more children? I would like to have one or two, but only if you do."

They resumed their walk, his arm around her waist, and after a few moments, he spoke again. "I would love to have another child in a year or two. A little girl would be nice, but another boy would be nice as well. It was just Sean and me growing up, I want Jack to have a sibling or two."

"All right, say the word and I'll go off birth control. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Well, I'd like us to be married first."

"All you have to do is ask, my love. You know what my answer will be."

He squeezed her waist lightly, drawing her closer to him. "If you can wait, I'd like to give this a few months to settle. I had a big wedding and am not looking forward to another spectacle. Though you deserve a spectacle."

"I want what you want. A little chapel wedding with just the team, and Erin, and your family, would be nice, too." She stopped once more to look up at him, a happy smile on her face. "As long as I'm with you and Jack, I'll be content. I know we'll fight, I know we'll face trials, but for this one shining moment, I am entirely happy."

He bent and kissed her. His lips were still sweet from dessert and she sucked on the bottom one slightly. He chuckled and broke the kiss to look at her. "You are absolutely amazing, Penny. And you're mine." He quickly kissed her once more. "Come what may, we'll be together." He turned them around and they went back to JJ's house. It was time to begin the rest of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched Penelope disappear into her office, a grin on his face. Strauss would be stopping by the bullpen later in the morning to throw her bet in the pool. He wanted to see the look on Morgan's face when Erin placed her bet, but felt that would give them away. Though he could always watch from his window, he supposed.

Aaron went up to his own office and set his briefcase down, pulling out the case files from last week that needed to be turned in. Someone knocked strongly on his door and he looked up from the paperwork. "Come in."

The door opened and Seaver walked in, a deep frown on her face. "May I speak freely, Sir?" she asked as she closed the door.

"Certainly. What's going on?"

"I think Garcia's cheating on you."

He raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to sit down. "Explain."

"I saw her out with Strauss on Saturday. They were embracing out on the street. Garcia tried to act like nothing was wrong, but it just seemed fishy, especially after I told her to go for it with you. I already went to Director Shepperd and told him about the relationship. It's such a huge breach of the fraternization rules that I felt I had to. I could overlook you and her, especially since it's clear you love her, but sleeping with the Section Chief? That's just beyond the pale."

Aaron felt his hands clench tightly on the arms of his chair, the blood draining from his face. "You did what?"

Seaver looked up at him, confusion crossing her face. "I told Director Shepperd that our technical analyst and our Section Chief are having inappropriate relations."

"And you didn't think to come to me first? I know she was with Erin on Saturday. They're friends, friends go out and do things, and yes, they hug and embrace."

"But Sir –" Her words were interrupted by the door opening. Penelope stepped in, her face white.

"I've been called up to Director Shepperd's office, Aaron. His assistant wouldn't say what he wanted. That's a bad sign, isn't it?" He noticed she didn't acknowledge Seaver, as if the young woman didn't even register with her at that moment. "I thought Erin said she was asking him to relax the rules for you and me. Why would she lie, Aaron?" Her eyes welled up, and he knew it was either save her relationship with Erin or with Ashley.

"She didn't. I'll be going up with you, to try and untangle this knotted mess Seaver created. I wouldn't expect to keep your position here if I were you." He fixed his strong gaze on the girl, his lips set in a frown. Aaron got up and put his hand on Penelope's back, leading her out.

They met Erin at the elevator bank, her face also white. "Do you have any idea what's going on? Kathleen wouldn't tell me. I know he rescinded the memo, though. She was quite happy to tell me that."

"You can thank Cadet Seaver for this. She came to tell me she has told Director Shepperd that the two of you are having inappropriate relations," he said lowly as they got in. Erin narrowed her eyes as she turned to look at him.

"I will destroy her," she hissed.

Penelope touched her arm, turning Erin to look at her. "No, you won't, Erin. She's going to do that herself by her rash actions."

"Penny's right, Erin. Don't waste your ire on her." Aaron took a deep breath. "Besides, I'm going to make sure she isn't attached to the BAU any longer. If Shepperd wants her in the FBI, he can put her elsewhere."

Erin nodded sharply, though Aaron noticed she didn't object when Penelope ran her hand down her arm to clasp her hand. The moment the doors slid open, they pulled away from each other and stepped out in to the hall. Aaron took hold of his girlfriend's hand and followed Erin down to Director Shepperd's office.

Kathleen looked up at the trio, surprise in her eyes. "That didn't take long. He'll be free in about five minutes."

Aaron nodded and led Penelope over to the low couch, helping her to sit. Erin chose the chair next to him, as if by distancing herself from Penelope would everything okay. The silence quickly became oppressive in the small room and Penelope reached out to hold onto his hand, squeezing tightly.

Finally, the door opened and he stepped into the room. "Agent Hotchner, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"When it concerns my girlfriend, my direct supervisor, and a reckless cadet attached to my team, I felt it necessary to come," Aaron said as they stood and followed Shepperd into his office. He gestured for them to sit and once more Aaron was between the two women.

"I take it you know why I've brought you here to see me. I must dispel the rumors of inappropriate conduct, especially since I had just been compelled to relax the fraternization rules. Let me be blunt here. Erin, are you sleeping with Ms. Garcia?"

"No, Dick, I'm not. First, John has just left me, and I'm in no mood for a relationship at the moment. Second, I am strictly heterosexual. And third, Penelope and I are just friends." She sighed. "They are the reason I came to you about the fraternization policy. His son loves her, and after everything the Hotchner family has been through, I just want that little boy to have some stability in his life."

Aaron found himself moved by her words. Suddenly, he knew what his Penny saw in the woman. Shepperd nodded, seeming satisfied with her response. "I had to be certain, Erin. These allegations must be dealt with sooner rather than later. Agent Hotchner, when you return to the bullpen, please send Cadet Seaver up to see me. Don't worry, she won't be bothering you any longer."

They all stood and Erin reached out, shaking Shepperd's hand. "Thank you, Dick."

"My pleasure, Erin. And that memo will be sent around to the BAU as soon as I tell Kathleen to put my seal on it."

Aaron nodded once more and took Penelope's arm, following Erin from the room. They managed to get on the elevator alone and Penelope reached out and stopped it between floors before he could do anything. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Erin. I can understand if you don't want…"

"I wouldn't be so callous as to abandon you, Penelope. You've been the only one kind enough to ask after me." She stopped speaking, clearing her throat as she looked up at the ceiling of the elevator.

Penelope let go of his hand and closed the distance between them, putting her hand on Erin's shoulder. As he watched, the other woman looked at his lover, a tremulous smile on her lips. Penelope grinned back and opened her arms. To his surprise, Erin stepped forward freely, letting herself be pulled into a tight hug. It was a quick embrace, and then Penelope started the elevator once more, stepping between them.

The doors opened and Erin got out first, quickly walking to her office. She ignored the questioning look Seaver gave them as she passed the girl. "Cadet Seaver, Director Shepperd would like to see you in his office." She blanched and nodded, brushing past them. Penelope pulled away from the girl, clinging tightly to Aaron.

Morgan sauntered up to them, putting his arm around Penelope's shoulders. "Is everything okay?"

"It is now, Sugar. We just had to get some things straightened out with Director Shepperd." Penelope patted his chest and smiled up at Aaron. "I think everything is perfect now, don't you, Aaron?"

"Yes, I do." They both watched Penelope disappear into her office.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only because she's my best friend and I know the depth of feeling she has for you." He smiled at Aaron. "So, when is she moving in?"

"I'm not spoiling the pool, Derek."

"Especially not when I've yet to place my bet." They both turned to look at Erin. "I think I heard through the grapevine that you're running the pool, Agent Morgan."

"That's correct, Ma'am." He tried not to grin at her and Aaron knew he thought he was taking a sucker's bet.

"Excellent. I'd like to put five hundred dollars on the twenty-fifth of June."

Morgan swallowed loudly, looking shocked at the amount. "Are you certain you want to put that much down, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Agent Morgan." She handed over an envelope to him. "I'll have the new cases ready for your perusal in about twenty minutes, Aaron." She gave him a small smile before heading back to her office.

"What does she know that we don't?" Morgan asked.

"About the foolish pool you have on her and Rossi. Penelope let it slip and she was none too pleased to find that out. Now she's determined to win this pool and make a point."

"She's going to win, isn't she?"

"Of course. That's the way they want it." He looked at Morgan and nodded. The other man just chuckled as Aaron went up to his office. About twenty minutes later, true to her word, Erin dropped off the new case files.

"I would look at going to Missouri, if I were you. That seems to be the most pressing case. Also, here's the memo from Shepperd. You can pass it around to your team."

"Has Seaver returned yet?"

"I didn't see her out in the bullpen, but I also didn't look for her. Whatever happens is completely justified. She should never have hurt Penelope like that."

"And what about you, Erin?"

"I'm just the bitchy Ice Queen. Nothing hurts me, right?" She smiled wryly and turned to leave, only to bump into Morgan. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you there, Agent Morgan."

"That's all right, Ma'am, you didn't break anything." As Aaron watched, she nodded, blushing deeply, before leaving the office. "Seaver's actually packing up her desk now. She said Shepperd told her to focus on her studies and he would not be placing her with another unit at this time. Should we say goodbye to her?"

"If you and the others would like to, that would be fine. I don't think Penelope will join you, and neither will I. And while you're out there, pass around the new fraternization rules." He handed the memo to Morgan and then waved him out.

Aaron opened the top file and found himself agreeing with Erin. The case in Missouri was bad and they needed to get out there right away. He stood and picked up the folder, exiting his office and going to Penelope's.

"What can I do for you, Boss Man?" she asked without looking up from her screen.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your aftershave gives you away, my love. Do you need me to set up a new case briefing?"

"Yes. We're heading out to Missouri as soon as we can get this briefed." She turned and took the folder from him, beginning to scan in the crime scene photos. "How much do you think Erin put in the pool?"

"It must be a lot if you're asking me."

He nodded. "Five hundred."

"That much? Morgan must know she's a ringer then."

"Yes, and I've sworn him to secrecy. He wasn't too happy about this scheme the two of you concocted."

"Hey, don't pin it all on us. You came up with part of it, too." She smiled up at him and he bent down, kissing her quickly. "All right, do we have any initial theories about this unsub?"

"No, not yet. Though with the shorter cool down in these last two murders, I think he's about to go on a spree."

Penelope shuddered and leaned in close to him. "I never like when they go on a spree. So many lives lost because we weren't quick enough." She typed out the details of the four previous murders, correlating all the relevant data patterns and bulleting the points. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I'll be giving the briefing, Penny," he said as he looked over the details a little more closely. "This is going to be difficult to run being an agent short."

"We've gotten by before. I've faith that you'll pull through until we get someone new to replace her."

"Or someone old."

Both Aaron and Penelope turned to look at the doorway. "Jayje!" Penelope squealed, standing up and rushing to the door. "What are you doing here?" They hugged each other tightly and Penelope pulled her into the room.

"Rossi worked out a way to bring me back, permanently. Strauss approved it last week, but I forgot to get my credentials and everything until I got here this morning. So, where are we headed to?"

"Springfield, Missouri, we'll be heading out as soon as I get everyone briefed."

"Let me do that." She smiled and looked around for the filed. "Um, Garcia?"

"We've gone digital since you've been away, JJ. The only one who needs a hard copy in Reid." Penelope grinned. "I was able to appropriate new tablets for everyone when no one was looking."

JJ laughed and hooked her arm through Penelope's leading her out into the hallway. Aaron followed them into the conference room and sat next to his girlfriend.

The briefing went smoothly, and he found himself giving the wheels up much sooner than he thought he would. "Stay out of the line of fire, Aaron. I don't want to get a call saying you're in the hospital because you played hero. You're Jack's and my hero already, you don't need to prove it."

He bent and kissed Penelope, enjoying how quickly she melted into him. "I promise I will." He cupped her face and she smiled at him, nuzzling her head into his hand.

"I love you," she whispered, laying her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. "I love you, too," he whispered back.

"Aaron Hotchner, that is so not fair! You cannot give me your first 'I love you' right before you have to leave." She frowned up at him before smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Well, I did. Do you want me to take it back?" he gently teased.

"No."

"That's what I thought." He kissed her again and then stepped away from her. "I'll call you and Jack tonight, okay?"

"Okay." She waved to him as he left the bullpen and he waved back.

"That openness is new, too," JJ remarked as the elevator doors slid closed. "I can't believe you're so open about it. Aren't you worried about what Strauss or Shepperd will say?"

"No, there's been a recent change to the frat rules. As long as we're somewhat discreet, we can continue this relationship. Erin was one of the people who championed us."

JJ looked at him incredulously. "I find that hard to believe."

"A lot can change in nine months. Being open here makes everything seem that much more real." JJ just smiled at him, as if she knew what he didn't say.

He was exhausted by the time he stepped into his hotel room, but he knew Jack and Penny were expecting a call. He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and then laid down on the bed as he picked up his phone.

It buzzed in his hand just as he was about to dial his home number and he looked at the display. It was Penelope. "Hello?"

"Hi, Boss Man, Jack and I were hoping to catch you before he went to sleep."

"I was actually just about to call you, Penny-love. Will you put him on the phone?"

"Of course, Aaron. Here he is."

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey buddy. How are you?"

"Good."

"What's wrong?" Hotch could hear that his son was upset and wanted to know what was up with him.

"I called Aunt Penny 'Mom' today. It just slipped out, Daddy. Do you think Mommy is mad that I messed up?"

"No, Jack, I don't think she's mad. She liked Aunt Penny, very much, and would be glad to know she's taking care of you well enough to have you think of her like that."

"Ok. Do you think she'd mind if I kept calling her Mom?"

"I know she wouldn't mind that at all. Have a good night. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

He heard Jack give the phone back to Penelope. "I guess you're stuck with me, Aaron. I could never hurt him."

"I know, and that's part of why I love you. Did you have a good day?"

'Yes. Erin took me out to lunch and I bought a new pair of shoes. We are firmly convinced that shoes make everything better. How about your day?"

"It was long. I hate cases like this, they're so draining."

"But catching the unsub makes it worth it, right?"

He smiled, wondering once more how she knew him so well. "Yes, it does. I wish I was home with you and Jack, though."

"No, you don't, you want to catch the bad guy. We understand, it's what makes you our superhero." He heard her yawn. "I should probably get to sleep myself. I'm exhausted for some reason. I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, Sweetpea." He heard her giggle lightly as she hung up the phone and he went to sleep with a smile on his lips.

Aaron winced slightly as he overextended his leg. He'd've been fine if the unsub hadn't tripped. He'd been unable to stop his forward momentum and had tripped over the unsub, wrenching a muscle in his upper thigh. Rubbing it, he opened their bedroom door and saw Penelope curled up on the bed, his pillow clutched to her chest.

Quietly, he took off his clothes, putting them on the trunk at the foot of the bed. He crept over to his side of the bed and slipped in, pulling Penelope close to him as he spooned against her. "Mmm, hi Aaron," she said lowly as she flipped around to face him. He caught her lips in a quick kiss and she melted into him.

"Hi, Penny," he whispered back, but she was already asleep once more. He tightened his arms around her and went to sleep himself, letting the exhaustion overtake him at last. He woke up in the morning feeling eyes on him. Sitting up, he saw Penelope sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking at him.

"Welcome home." She crawled up to lay against him, nipping at his chin. "Did you catch the bad guy?"

"You could say that. Or rather, he caught my fall." He rubbed his thigh absently and she covered his hand.

"Did you get hurt?" He nodded and watched her eyes well up. "Honey, you're supposed to be careful."

"It's just a pulled muscle; I'll be fine by Monday." He kissed her forehead gently. "Though we won't be able to make love until then, either. The doctor told me no strenuous activity."

She nodded and plastered herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "They didn't say anything about snuggling, did they?" she asked, splaying out her fingers on his chest.

"No, he didn't." Aaron tightened his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Good. So, I know you and Haley were high school sweethearts. What drew you to her?"

"Her smile. It lit up the room, like yours does. She was my best friend for so long. Sometimes, I wish I had never heard the name George Foyet."

"Can I tell you a secret?" He nodded. "I wish that, too."

He felt warm tears on her shoulder and pulled back to look in her luminous eyes. "Why?"

"Because your happiness has always mattered the most to me."

Suddenly, he had to know when she'd fallen in love with him. "Penelope, when did you know that you loved me?"

She blushed and broke eye contact with him. "During the Fisher King case. I had messed up so badly and yet you were so kind to me, so forgiving. I knew you were with Haley, so I tried to bury my feelings. I never wanted her to die, Hotch. I would rather have died myself than have you go through that."

Aaron felt her shoulders shake as she cried and he rubbed her back. "Penny, look at me." She raised her eyes to meet his and he smiled gently at her. Through her tears, she smiled back and then buried her face in his shoulder once more. "I love you, Penelope Garcia."

"I love you, too, Aaron Hotchner." She brought her lips up and kissed him soundly. Their door opened and Jack came in, already dressed.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Are you two ever getting up to make breakfast?"

He felt Penelope check to see if he was decent and then heard, "Why don't you join us for some cuddling time?" She turned and held up the covers, inviting Jack in. He ran over and wriggled between them.

"Jack, have you introduced Penny to the tickle monster?" Jack giggled as he shook his head. Aaron laughed heartily as his lover shrieked, a happy smile on her face. He knew now how much he loved this woman and the light she brought to his life. And he wanted her to be his forever.


	5. Chapter 5

June 25th had come sooner than she'd expected and she was startled by a knock on the door early that morning, thinking she'd have more time to prepare.

"I'll get it!" Jack said excitedly as he ran to the door. "Who is it?"

"Aunt Erin." Jack wrenched open the door and threw himself into her arms. "Jack, how are you this morning?"

"Great! Why are you here?"

"I'm going to watch you while your dad and Penny and their friends move all of her things over here. Does that sound like fun?" He nodded and led her over to the couch and she sat next to Penelope.

"Thank you for doing this, Erin. It will be so much easier without him underfoot all day. And everyone on the team will be here for lunch. Aaron ordered pizza yesterday and that'll arrive about 12:45. When everyone's done eating, Derek will announce the winner of the pool."

Erin smiled and nodded. "Easiest money I've ever made. Now get going, they're expecting you over there."

Penelope leaned over and hugged Erin. "I wish they could see how amazing you are," she said as she stood up.

"I think that's a secret best kept in the Hotchner family." Erin started talking to Jack and Penelope picked up her purse, ready to head out. Aaron had gone over earlier to let the others in, so she'd be meeting everyone there.

As she drove, she thought about how odd it would fell to no longer have her own place. She loved Aaron, and knew this was the right step to take with him. It was just such a large one. Kevin had never asked her to move in with him, and she didn't count his half-assed 'let's buy a farm together' as a serious invitation. If he had loved her, he would have known how wrong that was.

As she pulled into her parking lot, she saw Derek's truck and Reid's old jalopy on the street outside. She got out and as she started up the walkway, she saw Dave park. He jogged up to her side and they walked in together.

The next four hours were spent boxing things up and running them over to his apartment. They were bringing the last load in just as the delivery man was bringing up the pizzas. Erin opened the door one last time, welcoming them in.

"Jack reminded me there weren't any drinks, so we ran down to the supermarket and picked up some soda and chips. I hope we picked out something you'll like," she said as she paid for the pizza. While she handed over the money to the young man, Penelope noticed her wedding ring was gone.

The others went through the impromptu line in the kitchen and got their food, and then Erin led Jack down the table, filling up their plates as she went. It tugged at Penelope's heart to see her friend sitting apart from her teammates when she entered the living room. Taking her plate, she sat Indian style on the floor, Jack between them.

"Did you get everything taken care of?" Erin asked softly.

"Yeah. Whatever's left is going to Goodwill. I don't need all of my furniture any more, we have enough here as it is. Your ring's gone."

"Uh huh. In Virginia, if you can prove he's cheating on you, you can get a quickie divorce. Thankfully, we had kept most of our financial assets separate, and I gave him the Beemer while I kept my house. A pretty fair trade for breaking my heart, wouldn't you say?"

"He should never have cheated on you in the first place, Erin." Penelope squeezed her hand and Erin tried to smile.

After everyone had finished eating, Derek cleared his throat to get their attention. As soon as all eyes were on him, he stood up, pulling out an envelope from his pocket. "We all knew this day would come eventually, but one of us here was eerily prescient." He fixed his gaze on Erin and continued. "Chief Strauss won the pool by accurately predicting that Hotch and Baby Girl would move in together today."

She blushed under their scrutiny, scooting closer to Penelope. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "Surprise?"

"Well, there's one more aspect to the pool that I never mentioned to our illustrious Section Chief. To claim the money, the deal must be sealed with a kiss."

Penelope watched Erin's face turn an even brighter shade of red at Morgan's challenging look. Finally, she nodded and stood up, fairly stalking over to the smug man. "On the lips?" she asked defiantly, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Of course," he replied evenly.

She nodded once more and stepped even closer to him. Reaching out, she framed his face with her hands, pulling him down to her lips. The kiss seemed to go on forever and as Penelope watched, Derek wrapped his arms around Erin's waist, the distance between them disappearing as he molded her body to his.

It was one of the hottest things Penelope had ever seen and she was strangely disappointed when Aaron coughed discreetly, breaking the tension in the room. The pair sprung apart, as if realizing where they were at last.

"You win," Derek said shortly, breathing heavily as he handed over the envelope.

"I usually do, Derek." Awkwardly, she crossed her arms over her chest and returned to her seat next to Penelope. "I can't believe I was so foolish," she whispered.

"But it felt good, didn't it?"

Erin nodded. "I think I'm going to head out now, it's too close in here." She hugged Jack and then Penelope before grabbing her purse and going out the door.

A few minutes passed, and Derek joined her on the floor. "If I were to go after her, do you think I have a chance?"

"Let's see here, you don't like her, you call her Dragon Lady, you design a twist in the pool that is certain to embarrass her in front of all her subordinates, and now you want to chase after her?" He nodded. "Go for it."

"Thanks, Baby Girl." He kissed the side of her head and took off out the room, all eyes on him.

Penelope shook her head, knowing there was no way in hell Morgan would get anywhere with Erin. She sat back against the wall and watched her friends talk. Jack crawled into her lap, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Aunt Erin and Morgan like each other?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"They kissed like you and Daddy kiss. And you and Daddy like each other a lot."

"They were just being silly, sweetie. Sometimes, grownups are like that." Penelope hoped that's all it was. She didn't think the rest of the team would be ready for that relationship.

The others left a short time later and Penelope collapsed on the couch. Aaron sat next to her, entwining his hand with hers. "That went well."

"So it did."

"Before they start up the engagement pool, I'd kind of like to spoil them all."

Penelope looked at him, wondering if she was hearing him correctly. He smiled at her and slipped off the couch onto one knee. "Aaron?"

He pulled out a ring box from his pocket and held it out to her. "I realized when I found out how long you've loved me that I could never let you go from my life. I love you, Penny. Will you marry me?"

Aaron opened the box, revealing a ring that made her gasp. It was two star sapphires flanking a princess cut diamond. "Oh, Aaron, yes!" He slipped the ring onto her finger and she leaned forward to kiss him. "This is absolutely perfect."

"I'm glad you like it. The star sapphires were my grandmother's. I, I thought you could think of them as Jack and I, the stars to your sun."

She burst into tears, wrapping her arms around his waist, letting him pull her onto his lap on the floor. "How did I ever manage to fall into this waking dream? I love you so much, honey, and I never want to be apart from you."

Jack came running into the room, a wide smile on his face. "Did you say yes, Mom?"

She nodded and held out her arm, letting his snuggle between the two of them. "This is home. This is everything I've ever wanted." She rested her head against Aaron's. "Well, almost everything. The other half will come in about eight months' time."

She watched Aaron pull back from her, a grin spreading across his face. "I thought you were on birth control."

"I am, well, was. The antibiotic the doctor put me on for the pink eye infection? I totally forgot those interfere with the hormones in my birth control. When I asked my doctor why I hadn't started my period like normal, she had me take a pregnancy test. We're going to be parents again."

She smiled, waiting for his response. "I'm going to be a father again!" He wrapped his arms tighter around her and Jack, kissing her soundly. She giggled slightly as she felt one of his hands creep around to rest on her stomach.

"You aren't going to feel them move yet. It's been less than a month, after all." She bit her lip and pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "I want to wait to tell the team until we reach the first trimester mark. Dr. Newhall considers this a higher risk pregnancy, since I'm a little older and I was on the pill when I conceived."

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "That sounds like a good plan."

"But I am going to tell Erin tomorrow, after church. She should know, since she's our supervisor. Do you mind if we have a girl's only lunch?"

"Of course not." He helped her to her feet and they went outside with Jack, a happy grin on both their faces.

They actually arrived on time at church the next morning. Aaron slid into their usual pew with Jack while Penelope waited out in the narthex for Erin. The organist quit playing and she slipped in next to her fiancé, leaving room for Erin at the end.

Pastor Matt had just begun the first hymn when Penelope smelt very familiar cologne. Turning slightly, she expected to see Morgan, but came face to face with Erin. She didn't say anything, just held the hymnal so her friend could see it.

During Pastor Seifert's sermon, Penelope wrote a quick note to Erin. Lunch today?

Erin wrote back just as quickly. Yes. I have so much to ask you. Penelope looked at Erin and saw the faint blush staining her cheeks and the hastily concealed hickey on her neck. Her focus for the rest of the sermon was shot and she tapped her foot anxiously as she waited for the closing hymn.

Once Pastor Seifert was out in the narthex, Penelope took hold of Erin's hand. "I'll see you guys at home later." Aaron nodded and Erin led Penelope out.

They'd almost made it to the side door when Pastor Matt stopped them. "And where are you two off to in such a hurry?"

Erin covered her neck and smiled at him. "Out to lunch. We have some matters to discuss. Are Elizabeth and the baby doing well?"

"Yes. He's perfect, just like his brothers and sisters. You're more than welcome to stop by the house and see them any time. I'm sure she'd love a visit from either of you."

"We just might do that, Pastor Matt," Penelope said as she opened the door and escaped outside. Erin's car was near the exit and Penelope made a beeline for it.

"Where's the fire?" Penelope just looked at Erin, raising her eyebrow. "I recognize that look, my dear. You need to work on it a little bit."

Penelope's face relaxed into a smile. "Find the closest, most private restaurant, Erin. We need to talk." Erin nodded in reply and soon was pulling into the parking lot of Hammond's. "Do you have membership here?"

"You mean you've never done a background check on me?" Penelope shook her head. "Interesting. My father was a senator from Maryland."

"So that's how you could afford and design your home."

"Bingo." They entered and were soon seated in a secluded booth. Penelope's eyes widened as she noticed that there were no prices next to the dishes. "Don't worry; I'll be picking up the tab today." She nodded and tried to pick the least expensive sounding entrée on the menu.

Once their food had arrived, she looked at Erin. "So, do you want me to go first?"

"With what?"

"My news."

"Okay..?"

"I'd like you to be our godmother." Penelope waited for Erin to make the connection. As she watched, a wide smile spread across her friend's face.

"When are you due?"

"I don't know, I haven't been to an OB yet. I'm most likely only three weeks along."

"Then how do you know you're pregnant?"

"My doctor explained what I forgot. Birth control plus antibiotics equals fail. But I suppose in this case it's a good fail." She twisted her ring, catching the light with her diamond.

"Is that your engagement ring?" Penelope nodded and held out her hand. "It looks better on your hand than in the box."

"You knew?"

Erin nodded, smiling. "And it was the hardest things not to tell you."

"I see. Okay, now it's your turn to spill. Why do you smell like my chocolate Adonis?"

Erin blushed brightly and took a sip of her coffee. "I can't say John's the only man I've ever been with anymore."

"Erin! Really? I sent him after you because I thought you'd rebuff him. What happened?"

"I felt like I had made a fool of myself, and so I drove aimlessly to clear my head. I noticed someone following me and pulled off into a parking lot. He got out and apologized for embarrassing me, can you believe that? Then he asked me over to his place for supper as a way to make things up to me."

"That's a long way from falling into bed with him!"

"That happened after supper. But I have a few questions about that." Her blush spread down her chest and she fiddled with her cup. "I know some guys like breasts, and he's one of them, but is it normal for guys to do things, down there, with their mouth?"

"You mean John never went down on you?" Erin shook her head, still not looking up from the table. "I bet it felt good."

"Amazing," Erin squeaked out. "I think I had my first orgasm from it. At least I think that's what that was." She sighed. "I loved John, but I think I missed out on so much. I never knew I could feel so beautiful or cherished."

Penelope grinned. "You have got it bad for my best friend. Oh, this is too rich!"

"Penny!" Erin tried to glare at her, but dissolved into giggles. "I have a reputation at work to maintain. My twitterpation with Derek will completely derail that. Would you laugh if I said I wanted another go round?"

"No, that makes you human. So, he was great in bed, huh?"

"Let's just say I know now why you call him a god." They finished eating and Erin paid. "Do you want to go for a walk with me? Home is too empty right now."

"I'd like that." They exited the restaurant and Erin led her down one of the pathways. Penelope hooked pinkies with her once more as they went along. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"I think you'll be perfect."

"Thanks, luv." They continued walking for a little while until Erin's phone rang. "What is it?"

"I don't remember programming his number into my phone." She held her cell up to her ear. "Hi, Derek. No, I'm with Penny right now. Of course she does, you left a giant hickey on my neck. Ooh, did I? Sorry about that. Do you really want to?" She looked at Penelope, who nodded encouragingly. "Sure, I'd love to. My place at seven?"

"Bring strawberries and whipped cream, Sugar," Penelope said loudly, eliciting another blush from Erin.

"I'll see you tonight then." Erin put the phone back in her purse. "He heard you, you know."

"That was the point, honey. You need to feel pampered and sexy. Even if it's just a weekend fling, you need to make the most of it." She grinned at Erin. "Enjoy yourself here, it's fun just to feel for once in your life."

"You do have a point, it was nice to feel like a goddess." Erin turned and headed back to the car. "Do you want to help me pick out something sexy for tonight?"

"Of course I do, I love shopping, and finding things for others." Penelope got in the passenger seat and Erin drove to a nearby boutique. "So, are you going to dress you from the inside out?"

Erin nodded. "What color would you suggest?"

"Red. He loves red." Penelope led her over to the lingerie and held up a matching set of lace underpinnings. "This would look so amazing on you and would drive him wild. You're what, a 38C?" Erin nodded, and Penelope found the right size and then went over to a nearby clerk. "Excuse me, do you have a matching garter belt for this?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're over here." She led them over and then looked at them. "Which one of you is it for?"

"Me," Erin said, smiling faintly.

"Okay, this one should fit you perfectly," the woman said as she handed the garment over. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Sheer silk stockings to go with?" Erin asked, biting her lip.

"Red as well?"

"No, something close to my skin tone, if possible."

"Sure." She disappeared into the back for a moment and then returned with the hose. "Will these work?"

"Yes, those are perfect." Erin turned to Penelope. "And now we have to find the perfect dress."

"I take it you have a hot date tonight?" Erin nodded, blushing. "I think I have the perfect dress for you. Follow me." She led them over to a mannequin dressed in a short dark blue dress. The neckline was scooped low and Penelope fell in love with it.

"Oh, Erin, that would be lovely."

"I could never wear something like that. It's too young for me," she protested.

"Try it on and I'll bet you fall in love with it."

"Fine, but you'll see." The clerk handed the dress to Erin from off the rack and led her back to the dressing rooms.

"You're right, she'll look amazing in it," the clerk said as she waited with Penelope.

"I know." Erin stepped back into the main room and Penelope gasped. "Oh, my gosh, you look gorgeous, sweetheart. Morgan won't be able to keep his hands off you in that."

Erin blushed, smoothing invisible wrinkles from the skirt. "Do you think so?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then." Erin went and changed into her street clothes. "All right, I'll take everything." They were rung up and then went back out to the car. "Thank you for everything, Penelope. This might just be the best time of my life."

"Enjoy every moment of it. Make John regret ever leaving you for some young floozy."

"Wouldn't that make Morgan my floozy?"

Penelope giggled. "I've never heard him described quite like that. He could be seen as that, I suppose." She looked over at Erin and burst into a fit of giggles. "That might just be my new nickname for him."

"Oh, Penny, no. I don't want to stir up anything at work. Just keep it between us, our own inside joke."

"All right, Erin. I suppose I could keep this secret." Erin pulled into Aaron's apartment complex and stopped in front of their building. "Have a good time tonight and I want details in the morning!" Penelope leaned over and hugged Erin tightly.

"Who else could I tell?" Erin kissed her cheek softly. "Congratulations, my dear. I hope everything goes well. If you're anything like me, this will be the happiest time of your life."

Penelope touched her stomach and smiled. "I hope so." She got out of the car and waved to Erin as she drove away. Whistling happily, she took out her key and let herself into their building. She rode the elevator up to her floor and went into the apartment.

Jack came running up to her, throwing his arms around her. "Mom, hurry up! Dad just put in a movie!" He dragged her into the living room and she curled up on the sofa next to Aaron. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer.

"Good afternoon, love. Did you miss me?" she whispered in his ear.

"Of course." Aaron kissed her forehead and she snuggled into him. It was good to be home.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron looked out over the bullpen to see Erin come in. There was something gorgeously feral about the way she stalked across the room, her hips swinging. He found he wasn't the only one who couldn't keep his eyes off her, as Morgan stared after her as she disappeared into Penelope's office.

He'd just gotten settled in his chair when Rossi came bursting through the door. He shut it with a slam and glared at Aaron. "I won't have this."

"Have what, Dave?"

"That she-wolf seducing members of our team. She's already sunk her claws into Derek." Dave sat heavily in one of the chairs across from Aaron. "John's only been gone what, two months?, and she's sleeping with someone else!"

"Someone who's not you?"

"Yes!" Rossi covered his mouth as he realized what he'd revealed. "I meant to say no."

"No, you didn't, Dave. How long have you been chasing her?"

"Since she started with the Bureau in '89." His shoulders slumped as he spoke those words and Aaron chuckled. "Hey, she was and still is the most beautiful creature to walk through the doors of my life."

"Then woo her. She told Penelope she's not quite ready for a serious relationship yet. Show her she's wrong. Honestly, Morgan was just a weekend fling. But if you do choose to go after her there are two things you should know."

"And those are?"

"One – Morgan was only her second. And two – according to Penny, he treated Erin like a goddess. You have a lot to live up to."

"That I do, but I'm nothing if not persistent. In the end, she will be mine."

JJ peeked her head in the door. "We've a new case to go over. Maryland wants us out there right away." They both stood and Aaron followed Dave out into the hall. They were passing Penelope's door when it opened and Erin stepped out, running into Dave.

He caught her, holding onto her arm a beat longer than necessary. "Careful there, Erin."

"Careful yourself, David," she hissed as she pulled away from him. Turning back to Penelope, she said, "I'll be back about 12:30 for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me. I wrote down a list of questions to ask you."

"Things have probably changed in fifteen years, Penny, but I'll try to answer them. If you'll excuse me." Erin pushed through Aaron and David, going off to her own office.

Aaron caught Penelope's eye and gestured with his head to Rossi. She followed the other man's gaze and a naughty grin broke out over her face. Aaron knew that things were about to get very interesting in his team.

As he passed, Penelope took his arm. "I might have to leave partway through the briefing. The bean, here, is making me a bit nauseous this morning."

"Haley had horrible morning sickness for the first five months of her pregnancy," he said lowly, noting how close Rossi was to them still. She raised her eyebrows and he squeezed her hand. "That's not typical, I think."

They turned into the conference room and he pulled out a chair for her. Once he sat, he entwined his leg around hers. She smiled and ran her toes up and down his leg. JJ started the briefing and all earlier hanky-panky stopped as they focused on her.

"Frederick, Maryland, is calling us in to deal with the beginnings of a spree killer, which is why they've requested our help in developing a profile." JJ presented the case as it stood and soon he was standing up, looking at his team.

"All right, let's head out. Rossi and Derek, you're riding with me. Reid, you and JJ will ride together. We'll leave as soon as you can pick up your go bags."

The others left the room and Penelope plastered herself to him. "So, are we pulling for Rossi or Morgan? Because either way, there will be fireworks."

"That might be an understatement, my dear. I, personally, feel Rossi is in love with her, though he won't ever admit it. Morgan's too much of a playboy for her. But I should go. We'll talk about this tonight?" Penelope nodded and he kissed her sweetly.

"Stay safe in Maryland." She kissed him once more and they left the room. After he'd picked up his go bag, he went over to Dave's office.

The door opened before he could knock and Dave came out into the hall. "Are you deliberately trying to torture me?"

"No, Dave, I'm trying to make sure my team can get along in the field. I can't afford division in a spree case." Aaron looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I can be professional, Aaron."

"Even if it involves your heart?" Dave looked away from his gaze to stare at some spot over his shoulder.

"It will be fine." Dave climbed down the stairs and clapped Morgan on the back. Aaron just shook his head at the forced friendliness and joined them.

He handed Morgan the keys to a company SUV and they made their way to the garage. Dave climbed in the back, leaving Aaron to ride shotgun. Once they were underway, he casually asked, "How was your weekend, Morgan? You left our place pretty quickly. Did you have a hot date?"

He heard Dave growl lowly and fought to keep the smirk off his face. "It was tiring, Hotch. The one woman I thought would shoot me down didn't. And she was amazing."

"Will you see her again?" Aaron probed.

"Probably not. She made it quite clear that this would be a one-time only fling. More's the pity, too. I would love to tap that ass again."

Aaron looked at Rossi from the corner of his eye and saw his friend's face was flushed. "Maybe someday, you'll get the chance." Aaron felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out, looking at the display.

 _Knock it off_ , he read.

 _No, now you know it's a one weekend only thing between them_ , he tapped back, sending it to Rossi.

"Whatever," Rossi muttered and Morgan looked over at Hotch, who just shrugged. The rest of the ride was quiet and Hotch found himself thinking about the baby. This was such a happy accident for them. It had taken Haley so long to get pregnant and stay that way. Jack was a miracle child for them. And then Penelope. Was it really supposed to be this easy?

His phone buzzed once more and he saw a text from her. It simply read 143. Looking up, he asked, "Do either of you know what 143 means?"

"I love you," was Morgan's quick reply. "It's easier to type that than the entire phrase. Welcome to the world of Baby Girl speak. I can't believe she waited solon got initiate you."

"Maybe she had to be sure of me." Aaron tapped 143 back and sent it to her.

"That's a nice ring she was wearing today. When are you guys getting married?" Rossi asked, kicking the back of Aaron's seat lightly.

"We can't slip anything by you, can we, Old Man?" Aaron looked down at the spot where his wedding band once sat. He'd taken it off the night he'd asked Penelope to marry him. "As soon as possible. We're both ready to get on with our lives."

"You guys aren't having a fairy tale wedding? That's been her dream since I've known her at least. Of course, that dream also includes Westminster Abbey, so there you go." Morgan parked next to Reid and they all trooped into the police station.

After the lead detective got them caught up on what had happened during their drive, the team began putting together the profile. By the time they gave the profile to the police, it was too late to drive home, so the team headed over to a hotel for the night.

Hotch went with Dave down to their room. The other man claimed the bed by the window and Hotch put his bag on his bed. "I don't want there to be bad blood between us, Dave. I never realized she meant that much to you."

He heard Dave sigh and turned to look at him. "Like my first love, she's the one that got away. She would never betray John and I both loathed and admired her for that."

"Are you sure you haven't put her on a pedestal?"

"No more so than Penelope has. Look, I know she can a bit of a bitch, but she's changed since John left. Penelope's been a good influence on her. In the end, no matter what, she will be mine."

Aaron just shook his head as his phone rang. He recognized Penelope's ringtone and answered. "Hello, Penny. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Ok, I should say that maybe more than nothing is up. I totally looked up what it takes to get married here in Virginia. We could get our license and be hitched at the same time, almost."

"But what about Westminster Abbey?"

"I see you've been talking to Morgan. That was a pipe dream for when I married Prince William. He married Princess Shiny-Locks and I got you. Somehow, I think I got the better end of the bargain."

"Why? You're princess material."

"I knew I fell in love with you for a reason. So, what do you say? If you get home early enough from this case, do you want to take the plunge?"

He thought for a moment. "Of course I do. We'll pick out our set first tomorrow and then head over."

"Oh, yeah, wedding rings. Can you believe I forgot about those? I'll see you tomorrow. Could we bring Erin along, too?"

"Certainly, I'm sure she'd love to join us. I'll see you tomorrow, Penny-love."

"Tomorrow, Boss Man."

Aaron hung up and felt Rossi's eyes on him. "So, tomorrow's the big day. Bring Penelope over to my house tomorrow evening and we'll have a celebratory supper."

"I'm sure she'd like that. I'd prepare for five, though. She'll probably want to bring a friend with her." He raised his eyebrow at Dave and saw him smile in response.

"Are you two playing matchmaker for us?"

"No. I'm just giving you the opportunity to get on her good side. Before you think of wooing her, she has to like you."

"That's true, but how can she resist the Rossi charm?" Aaron just looked at him. "Right, that hasn't worked so far. That means a completely different approach."

"Be the opposite of John."

"That's not hard. The man is an egocentric jackass."

"And you aren't?" he replied, smirking.

"Ouch." Rossi put his hand over his heart. "Way to wound a friend, Hotch."

"Sometimes the truth hurts, Dave. I'm going to take a shower and then turn in." The other man nodded and Hotch rummaged through his bag for pajama pants and a t-shirt. Closing the bathroom door, he quickly stripped and stepped into the shower, letting the water course over him.

They were really taking this step come the morrow. She was going to be his for the rest of his life. Could life get any better? At the moment, he doubted it.

In the morning, Aaron met everyone in the small dining room where there was a Continental breakfast set up. Grabbing a bagel and a carton of milk, he went to sit next to JJ, who was watching the news with rapt attention. "Doyle's on the move again. The CIA spotted him in Budapest last week."

"Who do they have watching him?"

"Someone very close to us. He was the most unassuming person they could find. And Doyle has no idea he worked with Rachel."

"Maybe we can put this nightmare behind us soon."

"I pray so, Sir." They went back to eating and once everyone was finished, they headed for home. Aaron made a beeline for Penelope's office the moment he set foot in the bullpen.

"Penny, we're…oh. Hello, Erin."

"Agent Hotchner. She's taken Jack to the bathroom. I suppose we'll be ready once they get back."

"We're going to supper afterwards. Would you like to come with us?"

"Oh no, you should spend time together as a family."

"Erin, you are family, now. Please, join us."

She looked away from him to stare at her clasped hands. A slow smile spread across her face. "Thank you, yes, I will."

"You will what, Aunt Erin?"

"Spend the rest of the day with you." Erin knelt down and straightened his tie.

"Great!" Jack wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. "I love spending time with you."

"And I love spending time with you, too." She stood and he took hold of her hand, smiling up at her. "Are we ready to head out?"

"I think so," Penelope replied, taking Jack's other hand. Aaron smiled slightly as he looked at them. The three looked like a family and he shook his head at the thought. Opening the door, he strode into the bullpen, drawing every eye to them. Aaron noticed that the rest of his team was not there, and he looked up at Rossi's office. He could only see JJ up there, talking to him. Erin seemed to notice the same thing, because her hand tightened around Jack's.

When they got in the elevator, he nudged Penelope. She looked up at him, a bright smile on her face. Erin coughed to get his attention. "We have to stop by my car, Aaron. We have some things to pick up along the way."

"Or we could just take your car, Erin. Jack's car seat is still in there, after all." Penelope looked up at Aaron once more. "Think about it, honey, chauffeured to our wedding site in the boss's Mercedes."

"Only if she feels up to carting us to the jewelry store first." He looked at Erin, who was smiling gently. "Would that be all right?"

"Yes, that would."

"Wonderful." They got out of the elevator and went into the parking garage. Aaron frowned when he noticed the garment bags hanging up in the backseat of the car. "Penelope?"

"Hey, even if we're not having the big church wedding, I still want us to look nice."

"And when did you stop at Rosemary & Sage?"

"This morning. Erin helped me pick something out, and she got an outfit, too." From the look on Erin's face, she wasn't too happy about what she'd had to buy. "And I got you a new suit to wear, too, Boss Man."

"And she's borrowing Aunt Erin's diamond earrings," Jack said as he clambered into his car seat. "They're pretty."

Penelope claimed shotgun while he was buckling his son's belt and she giggled when he reached around to tickle her. "Hey, you snooze, you lose."

"Which jewelry store did you want to stop at, Aaron?"

"Knachbor Jewelry on Pine Street."

"Good choice. Jack and I will walk around while we're waiting for you. Neither of us need bauble, bangles, or beads for this affair."

"Nope, we're good on those, Aunt Erin," he replied, grinning.

Erin managed to find a parking spot in front of the store and Aaron took Penelope's hand, leading her inside as Erin and Jack started down the sidewalk.

"I want to get Erin something as well. She's the closest thing I'll have to a maid of honor, after all."

"I'm sure she'd love that, Penny. We'll look for that after we find our wedding set." A clerk came up to them. "We need to see your wedding band sets, please."

"Certainly, sir." She led them over to a display and held out a tray of matched bands. "Do any of these catch your eye?"

Penelope leaned forward, looking closely at the bands. "Let's get this set, Aaron. It's perfect!" She pointed to a tri-color band set. "It's like my old life, your old life, and our new life together."

He nodded. "Now, we just have to hope they have our size in stock."

"That all depends. Do you know what size you wear?"

"I wear a standard size eight, but I don't know about you, honey."

"I'm an eleven." The clerk nodded and went in the back to look and Penelope went around looking at the other display cases.

"I've found it, Aaron!" she called out a few minutes later. He went to her side and found her standing in front of the pearls, pointing to a double heart pendant that had a soft peach pearl connecting them. "We'll take this piece as well, please," Penelope said when the clerk returned with their rings.

Before Aaron could open his wallet, Penelope handed over her credit card, paying for everything. They exited the store and found Erin and Jack coming out of one of the stores further down the way. Penelope waved to them and Jack came running over. Erin got in the car while Penelope hooked Jack into his car seat.

"So, I'll get the license while you and Erin change?" Aaron asked as they pulled into the courthouse.

"Don't forget to change yourself, Boss Man," Penelope replied as she grabbed the garment bags, handing the short one to him. The women disappeared into the ladies room, while he took Jack's hand and went into the bathroom, shutting them in the handicap stall.

Opening the garment bag, he saw Penelope had picked a tasteful charcoal grey suit with a burgundy vest. It matched Jack's outfit perfectly, and he smiled at his soon-to-be wife's thoughtfulness. "How do I look, buddy?" Aaron asked as he adjusted his tie.

Jack gave him two thumbs up and smiled at him. "You look great!"

"Awesome, let's go." They went out and Aaron went up to the clerk on duty. "I need to pick up a marriage license, please."

"Name?" the young woman asked.

"Aaron Hotchner." She turned and flipped through her file folder and then pulled out the document.

"The JP will be ready for you in about ten minutes. Go down to room twenty six about two minutes before your appointment time."

"Thank you." He took Jack's hand once more and guided him over to a bench. Taking a seat, he stared at the document.

"Hey Hotch, is it time yet?"

"Not yet, Morgan." The words came out of his mouth automatically. Then he looked up in surprise to see the entire standing there, grinning at him. "How?"

"It wasn't too hard to figure out which courthouse you were going to, Hotch. And you made it sort of obvious." Reid took a seat next to Jack while the others stood around them in a semi-circle. "Wow."

The others turned and he sucked in a deep breath as he caught sight of Penelope. "You look beautiful, honey."

She blushed and smoothed her skirt. "Thanks, Aaron. Where do we have to go?"

"Room twenty six." He watched Erin take Jack's hand, not making eye contact with either Morgan or Dave. The dress Penelope had bought her was certainly the reason why – deep burgundy and low cut, it clung to her curves in tantalizing closeness, much like Penelope's dress.

"All right, let's go there." Penelope took his arm and pulled him in the direction of the room. He found his focus entirely drawn to this lovely creature who had agrees to be his wife. She was all that mattered to him.


	7. Interlude

Hey Erin,

Where'd you go to so quickly after supper? Morgan and Dave were looking for you. See, I told you that dress was a good investment. Aaron and I found an OB who does Saturday appointments, and our first one is July 9th. I'm excited, but nervous, too. I mean, what if things aren't perfect? I'm kind of old to be having my first child. I know you were younger than me when you had your kids, but did you worry, too? I just want everything to be okay, you know?

I love you,

Penelope

_Hi Penny,_

_I had to get home, the tension in the room was getting to be too much for me. I'm not exactly accustomed to being in the role of Helen of Troy. It does make a girl feel lovely, though. I'm glad you found an OB who can work around our crazy schedules. But if you or Aaron need to take any time off from work, let me know and I'll arrange it. The baby is the most important thing, okay? And yes, I worried about having a perfect child, but as the baby grows, you'll find that you love them more and more no matter how they turn out. Just keep praying that God will ease your heart and mind._

_I love you, too,_

_Erin_

Erin,

We heard the heartbeat today! I know I'll see you at church tomorrow, but I couldn't wait to let you know. Oh, and they were able to send it to my email as an MP3, and I've made it my ringtone. I'll play it for you when I see you – I never realized babies' hearts beat that fast! Okay, this is a personal question, but, did your breasts become super sensitive during your pregnancy? Aaron doesn't even have to do anything but touch them and I'm having an orgasm, it seems. And that's so not something I want to ask my doctor about, or complain about, but it's getting to be a bit much.

A world of love,

Penelope

_Hi Penny,_

_She sounds like she has a strong heartbeat. I can't get over that you're using that as your ringtone, but to each their own, I suppose. To answer your question, yes, they were incrediblt sensitive. It only gets better? from here as you notice the changes in your body. Did you get a due date?_

_Love,_

_Erin_

Ernie,

I didn't tell you? I can't believe I let that slip my mind. Dr. Bosch put the due date at February 28, so we could very well have a leap year baby! When did you first feel your babies move? I'm not even showing yet, really, but I want to know he's in there. Oh, and I'm supposed to ask you what your favorite flower is. A certain someone wants to know.

143,

Penelope

_Penelope,_

_You are not playing matchmaker for me!_

_Erin_

Ernie,

I don't need to.

Penny

_Penny,_

_Fine, my favorite flower is the lily of the valley, with the calla lily bringing up a close second. And I didn't feel them move until I was about twenty one weeks along. Let me warn you, it feels weird the first time. And then you know that they're in there, growing. It really seems surreal up until that moment. So, who want to send me flowers?_

_Love,_

_Erin_

Hey Erin,

If I were to tell you that, where would the fun be of the chase be? I'll let you now this much, he's on my team. Which leaves you with three guesses, since Aaron is all mine. I know this is still early, since I'm just about seven weeks along, but we were talking about godparents last night. Aaron's going to pick the godfather, but I really want you to be our godmother. That is, if you want to be. I would have asked JJ, but ever since she came back to the BAU, she's been different. We're not as close as we once were. I miss her, Ernie. Not that I don't love you and our friendship, but it's like the JJ shaped niche in my heart doesn't fit her anymore. Sorry to be so maudlin.

I love you,

Penny

_My Darling Penelope,_

_People change, it's part of who we are. Let me take you out to lunch today and we can talk more about it. And yes, I'll be the godmother of your child_

_Erin_

Hey luv,

I hope you're feeling okay. You didn't look well this morning. Thanks for talking to me the other day. It really put my heart at ease. Did you get your flowers yet? I know he asked Aaron if you'd like the ones he was going to send. It seems like since I'm so close with you, they all assume that Aaron is, too. Oh, and Jack want to know when your birthday is, so he can start making you something. I thought I'd ask rather than look it up.

Love,

Penny

_Hi Penny,_

_Sorry I didn't get back to you right away. I was just really tired Monday, so I went home, using a personal day. I spent all yesterday catching up on what I'd missed. Claire thought that since I took off, she could, too, and so I have no idea how many calls I missed. I'm kinda furious right now, and really want to fire her. I suppose I should just write her up instead. And yes, I got David's flowers. They were lovely, but don't you dare tell him I said that. He's been after me since 1989!_

_All my love,_

_Erin_

Erin,

I'm glad you're feeling better today. He's really been chasing you for that long? Honey, go for it! If a guy as smoking as him showed interest in me, I'd jump at the first opportunity to be with him! As for Claire, yeah, I'd fire her ass. You need to have someone reliable in that chair.

See you Sunday!

Penny

_Penny,_

_Jack looked so cute Sunday. He did an awfully good job reciting for his age. I still don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship, and I don't want to have casual sex with him. I still don't know what came over me when I slept with Derek. Except that it made me feel so lovely after everything I've been through recently. What if Dave were to treat me like John, and leave me for the younger model once he's had his way with me? I want to put down roots, and yet, I don't want to open myself up to hurt again. But I'm grateful that you've been listening to me. I couldn't ask for a better friend. Sometimes I wish I knew what God's plan for my life was. It might make things a lot easier._

_Love,_

_Erin_

Erin,

If Rossi ever hurt you, I would make his life miserable, I really would. You deserve to be treated like the princess you are. And you never told me when your birthday is.

Love,

Penny

_Penny,_

_I was hoping you'd forget. I'm a Christmas baby._

_Erin_

Erin,

So that means when you and Derek had your fun weekend, it was like an unbirthday present to yourself! It's funny how God works things out like that. Can you believe I'll be seven months pregnant when Christmas comes? It seems weird to think in those terms, but I'll be that much closer to being a mom! I hope I make a good one. Aaron says I'm good with Jack, and that's all well and good, but he's a full grown kid. The bean will be a tiny baby. Oh, and the morning sickness is kicking up into high gear. I hope to see you Sunday, it all depends on how I feel.

Love,

Penny

_Penny,_

_I love the way your brain thinks sometimes. Other times, not so much. You are going to be a wonderful mother. I have complete faith in you. I think I'm getting sympathy morning sickness, my dear. This is the fourth day in a row that I've been ill in the morning and felt fine by afternoon. It could be the heat, though. That's always unsettled my stomach, and this summer is one of the warmest I remember. Let's lunch tomorrow, okay?_

_Love,_

_Erin_

Dear Heart,

Are you sure you can't get pregnant? We both had a reaction to the bacon at brunch yesterday. I've never known you to be ill for this long, and it worries me. And don't tell me I shouldn't worry about you. You're my friend, I love you, and I'm going to worry about you because of that.

A world of love,

Penny

_Penny,_

_I honestly don't think I can. My cycle's never been the most regular, but I know I had a period in early June. Aren't I too old to get pregnant naturally? I'm 48, after all. Oh, Penny, pray I'm not pregnant. I never even thought to use protection, given my age. Please come see me the moment you read this email._

_Love,_

_Erin_

Erin,

I didn't mean to worry you so. Children are a blessing, right? I'll remember to bring the pregnancy tests with me on Monday. Oh, honey, I know God will work this out somehow.

I love you!

Penelope


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope paced the bullpen anxiously, watching the doors for Erin. Her pocket burned with the pregnancy tests and she wanted to make sure everything turned out okay.

"What's bothering you this morning, Mama?"

She smiled at Derek, her eyes prickling with tears. "Nothing, Sugar. I think everything is going to be fine. We just have to make sure, you know?"

"Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"

"Maybe." She bit her lip, hoping God would forgive her lie of omission. "We'll know shortly, I suppose."

Erin stepped into the bullpen, looking around nervously. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them, and Penelope's heart ached to hold her close and tell her everything would work out for good. It looked like she hadn't slept a wink last night.

"Is she okay, Baby Girl?" he asked, touching Penelope's arm. "Her ex hasn't been bothering her, has he?"

"I hope not, Sugar. Let me go find out." Penelope went down to Erin and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you ready?" she asked lowly.

"No." Erin shook her head and looked at Penelope, tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh, Penny, I'm praying they come back negative."

"I know you are, honey. I've been asking God to give you strength either way. I hope you know I won't abandon you if you do happen to be in the family way."

Erin gave her a small smile. "That might be the one bright spot in all of this." They entered the bathroom and Erin's shoulders slumped in relief when it was found completely empty. "All right, hand them over."

Penelope took the two boxes out of her pocket and then pulled Erin into a tight hug. "I love you. Everything will work out for good."

"I know." She took the boxes and disappeared inside the handicap stall. After a few moments, Erin came out, holding onto the tests, which were loosely wrapped in toilet paper. She set them on the sink while she washed her hands. "Could we wait in your office?"

"Sure." They walked back to the bullpen and Penelope felt Erin draw close to her as both Morgan and Dave stared at them.

Penelope opened her door and glared art both men as they tried to approach her. She closed and locked the door to keep the others out. Erin set the tests on Penelope's desk before sinking onto her couch. "They'll both hate me, you know. It will be like nothing has changed in the last few months."

"I don't think so, Erin. Both looked at you in concern as you passed." Penelope sat next to Erin and was pleased when the older woman curled up into her.

"I know you guys were trying to cheer me up yesterday. Thank you for trying. I'm just so exhausted and I haven't been able to sleep since you brought up the idea."

Penelope stroked Erin's hair as she cried, letting her hold onto her shirt tightly. "Do you want me to look at the tests, honey?"

"Would you?"

"Anything for my dear friend Erin." Penelope unwrapped the tests and picked the first one up. Her heart sank as she saw the positive result and she hurriedly picked up the other one, hoping it would be negative. She sighed as that one turned up positive as well.

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. Well, look at it this way, we'll be pregnant together. You can help guide me through this even better now." Erin nodded as she burst into tears, wrapping her arms around her waist and rocking back and forth.

A key turned in the lock and both women looked up to see who would come through the door. "Penny-love, what's going on? Is everything okay? Dave said you and Erin were bunkered up in here. Did something happen to you or the baby?"

Penelope stood and went to the door, blocking Erin from her husband's view. "Everything's fine with me. It's Erin I'm worried about. Could you create a distraction for us to get out of here in about ten minutes or so? Just text me with 'go' when you have all of them out of sight."

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"It's not my place to say, Aaron." Penelope turned to look at Erin and felt her heart break a little again. "Just pray for us as we try to make it through the day." He nodded and turned to leave as Penelope shut the door.

"Thank you, Penny." Erin looked up at Penelope and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But where are we going?"

"To our apartment. You need to sleep, my dear." Penelope took a seat next to her friend and pulled a tissue from her pocket, wiping away the traces of mascara from under Erin's eyes. "And with me, you'll have a safe place to do so." Erin nodded and leaned against Penelope, resting her head on Penelope's shoulder.

Silence fell over the room as they waited for the text from Aaron. At last, Penelope's phone dinged and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Are we off then?"

"Yes, Erin." Penelope helped her to stand and they smoothed their skirts before leaving the room. As they exited the bullpen, Penelope felt a pair of eyes boring into her back. Looking over her shoulder, she caught Rossi's gaze and shivered slightly. He looked so intense, and she turned back and pressed the elevator button.

Erin led Penelope over to her car and drove to the apartment. She followed Penelope up the stairs and made a beeline for the living room. Penelope gently took her arm and led her over to the bedroom. "I'm fine with the sofa, really."

"Erin, you'll be more comfortable on the bed." As Penelope pulled back the covers, Erin slipped her shoes off. "Sleep now, I'll make us something to eat when you wake."

She turned to leave and heard Erin's voice. "Penny, thank you so much for being here for me. I couldn't do this without you."

"It's what friends are for, Ernie. I love you."

"I love you, too, Penny."

Penelope closed the door and went into the living room. She'd no sooner sat down with her iPad when her cell phone rang. Sighing, she got up and pulled the phone out of her purse. "What can I do for you, Rossi" she asked as she sat back down.

"What's wrong with Erin? Did John do something to hurt her?"

"I can't tell you, Dave. I don't spill the secrets of a friend any longer. You kinda got after me about that."

"Dammit, Penelope! Now is not the time to play around. I'm really worried about her. What is going on?"

"If she wants you to know, she'll tell you herself. Though you might want to send her flowers, perhaps some daisies to brighten up her week."

"Anything else?"

"Compliment her on the card. She needs to feel loved and lovely right about now."

"Then John did do something to her. He ruined her life, why can't he leave her alone now?"

"He has been. She's just had a really rough month. I know you like her, so just be extra kind. This might just be your chance to win her affections. Oof."

"What's wrong?" There was concern in his voice, and she smiled slightly.

"The bean is just making my stomach act up again."

"The bean? Kitten, are you pregnant?"

"Crap. Maybe."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Aaron and I were waiting until after the first trimester to tell people. I'm a bit old to be having my first child."

"You're only thirty six, Penelope. That's not that old in the scheme of things. But I'll keep my mouth shut and act surprised when you decide to tell everyone. When are you due?"

"Sometime in February. I'm hoping for a leap year baby. But I should let you go, you probably have work to do."

"Okay. I'm so happy for you and Aaron."

"Thanks, Dave." She hung up and put the phone on vibrate, not wanting to talk to anyone else at the moment. She curled up on the sofa and began to read a few pages in her book when she felt her eyes grow heavy. Blinking, she tried to stay awake, but soon gave in.

She woke up feeling eyes watching her. Sitting up, she looked around the room, finding Erin staring at her. "Are you up for having a late lunch?"

"Why, what time is it?"

"A little after one. I was thinking tomato soup? That's the only thing in your pantry that sounded good."

"With grilled cheese?"

"Sure." Penelope got up and together they walked into the kitchen. While Erin mixed up the soup, Penelope made the sandwiches. They finished at the same time and while Erin served the food, Penelope poured them milk.

"Have you thought about what you're going to tell Derek?"

"I think I'm not going to tell him, Penny. I can't trap him and you know he would want to do the right thing. I don't love him, and it wouldn't be right to continue a farce of a relationship just for the baby."

"How are you going to hide the pregnancy? You can't say the baby is John's, honey. It's been too long for that."

"I know. I want to do the right thing by him and the baby." A soft smile spread across her face.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to be a mother again. There's a new life growing inside of me."

"It's finally hit you, hasn't it? Our children will be about a month apart. Do you know how overjoyed this makes me?" Penelope grinned at Erin, happy tears pricking her eyes. "We should get you in to my OB. You'd love her. And she deals with high risk pregnancies."

They finished eating and Erin helped her load the dishwasher. "Do you think Dr. Newhall has an opening? I should probably see her sooner rather than later."

Penelope took her hand, leading her into the living room. "You could find out. This is her office number." She whipped out her cell and highlighted the number, showing it to Erin.

Erin took out her phone and dialed the number. "Hello, my name is Erin Strauss and I was wondering if Dr. Newhall had any openings to see new patients. My friend, Penelope Hotchner, recommended her to me. Yes, for a pregnancy. I'll be forty nine in December. I think I'm about six weeks along. Wonderful. I'll see her then."

Erin hung up and smiled slightly. "Well, what did she say?"

"My appointment is August twenty second at 12:30. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will, Erin."

"And do you mind holding off on telling Derek until I get confirmation from the doctor? That will give me a little more time to find the words to say to him. And Dave. Oh, Penelope, my heart had just begun to soften towards him and now, well, who wants a kid at our age?"

"You haven't asked him yet, Erin. You have no idea how he'll react." Erin surprised her by curling up into her side, resting her head on Penelope's chest.

"I haven't been pregnant in sixteen years. I've forgotten what it'll be like. Maybe this time I won't make the same mistakes." Penelope felt her shirt become damp and knew Erin was crying again. She gently stroked Erin's hair, not knowing what to say to comfort her friend.

"You know what? Let's go see Pastor Matt and Elizabeth. He said we could drop in any time. I think now would be good." She felt Erin nod against her and she smiled as she helped Erin to stand.

Penelope's cell phone went off while she was driving and she handed it to Erin. "Hello David. No, she's driving right now. I am feeling better. A good nap can cure a lot of ills. I'd like that Dave, I really would. That is not for me to say. I know she's showing a little bit, but she hasn't told anyone outside of family yet. I suppose you could ask her since she's right here. Let me put you on speaker."

Erin poked the speakerphone button and Dave's voice came wafting out. "Hey Kitten. How long until I can tell the others your good news?"

"You'll find out in two weeks, Hot Shot. Until then, my lips are sealed. So, where are you taking Erin to tonight?"

"My lips are sealed, Kitten. If you want to know, find out from her."

"I hate you, Rossi!"

"No, you don't." He hung up laughing, and even Erin was smiling gently.

"I can see why he infuriates you so, Erin."

"But he's so cute when he gives you that cocky grin." Erin blushed as she realized what she'd revealed.

Penelope parked next to Elizabeth's van and joined Erin on the porch. She rang the bell and moments later Jaden answered the door. "Hi Miss Penelope, Miss Erin. Mom's in the living room." They followed her inside and Elizabeth smiled up at them from her seat on the sofa.

"Hello, ladies. Come, join me." Erin sat down on the sofa while Penelope sank down into the plush chair across from them. "What brings you by?"

"I'm pregnant!" Penelope beamed at them, touching her stomach.

"That's wonderful. When are you due?"

"February twenty eighth. I want to have a leap year baby, if at all possible." Penelope watched her pull Eli out from under the blanket on her chest and begin to burp him.

"May, may I hold him?" Erin asked softly.

"Of course." Elizabeth handed the baby over and Erin cradled Eli close to her chest. Penelope watched her friend's face fall as the tears sprang up in her eyes. "Jaden, take Zoey and Trinity upstairs to play. We grownups have to talk, okay?"

Jaden did as told, and once they were alone, Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Erin's shoulder. "I'm pregnant, too. You might as well sew a scarlet 'A' to my clothes, since, since…" Her tears choked out her words and Elizabeth held her tightly as she sobbed.

Penelope couldn't stand it any longer and she got up and joined them on the sofa, sitting close to Erin. "Every life is precious, Erin. We're all broken people in this church, and won't judge you. I promise you that Matt and I will make sure of that."

"Why?"

"Because we were in the same position once. Maddie was born six months after our wedding. When are you due?"

"At the end of March."

"I wish I had been pregnant at the same time as my best friend. How lucky you two are." Elizabeth smiled warmly at Erin. "Oh, and we can throw a joint shower for you, since you're due a month apart."

Erin relaxed back into the sofa, softly stroking Eli's face as he stared up at her. "It's so hard sometimes."

"What is, Ernie?"

"To remember that I'm worthy of this love you all are showing to me. You must admit that I've never exactly been open and kind at work. I sometimes wonder why you'd want to be friends with someone like me."

"Because someone like you was kind to someone like me. I remember, at the inquest into Foyet, you almost cried when I started to. I knew then you had a heart buried under all the bureaucratic red tape. And the you underneath it all is kind of easy to love."

"I'd have to echo Penelope, Erin. From what we've seen at church you are amazingly sweet. Especially with the mini church kids. Trinity loves you." Elizabeth patted Erin's hand and smiled. "Would you two like some tea?"

"That would be nice," Erin said and they got up, moving into the kitchen. As Elizabeth put a kettle on, Penelope and Erin leaned against the counter. "So, how do I go about telling the father about the baby?"

"Is he not in the picture?"

"No, it was a weekend fling. Like I told Penny, I didn't think I could get pregnant at this stage in my life. He's ten years my junior and I don't want to saddle him with this, with us."

"But he does have the right to know his child. I know God will give you the right words at the right time, but that's hard to hear when you want something concrete to hold onto. If I think of something, I'll call you, but for right now, just focus on keeping yourself healthy and content. Are you feeling all right so far?"

"Other than a touch of morning sickness, yes. We go to the doctor in two and a half weeks." Erin looked down at Eli, who was sleeping in her arms. "I want her to be okay. Or him. Do you want me to go put him down?"

"Sure. His crib's set up in our room, right around the corner." Erin left them and Penelope smiled at Elizabeth.

"Thank you. I think she needed to hear that from someone other than me. It's one thing for a friend to be there, another for your pastor's wife."

Elizabeth handed a mug to Penelope. "Anytime, Penny." Erin rejoined them, accepting her own mug from Elizabeth. "So, did you hear? Mark asked Ashley to marry him last week at our small group. They think they're getting married next summer, once she's finished her degree."

"That's wonderful!" Penelope smiled at Erin. "I'll point them out at church Sunday morning." They spent another hour at the house, talking about things happening around church.

As they got back in their car, Erin looked at Penelope. "You know, the more I think about the baby, the happier I become. I was so unhappy, so miserable, these last few years with John. This is a breath of fresh air into my life."

Penelope grinned at her. "And if it hadn't been for Easter, none of this would have happened. Isn't God good?"

"That He is." Erin relaxed into her seat and fell silent, looking out at the scenery. Her phone rang and she pulled it out. "Hello, Dave. Of course I remember. Sure, you can pick me up at my place. Dressy or casual? Okay, I'll be ready a little before six. See you then."

She looked over at Penelope, who had let out a small giggle. "He must be nervous, since he sounds really anal about the details of tonight."

"Is that what that was?" Erin asked.

"Uh huh. You're right, he is kind of adorable. So, where are you going?"

"Chez Rouge. Would you help me get ready?"

"Of course I will. Let's head over to your place now, you've only about two hours before he's at your door." They pulled into her driveway a few minutes later and entered together. "Why don't you go take a shower while I pick out something for you to wear."

"All right." Erin pointed up the stairs. "My bedroom is at the top of the stairs." She climbed the stairs and disappeared into the bathroom while Penelope went into the bedroom. She breathed in the heady scent of lilacs as she stepped over to the closet and began to rifle through Erin's clothes. Finally, she settled on a silky black skirt and low-cut ivory blouse. Opening the drawers on Erin's bureau, she found a set of matching undergarments and set them on top of the outfit.

After going through Erin's jewelry box and picking out an elegant necklace and a pair of pearl earrings, she climbed up on the bed and sat back against the headboard, rubbing her stomach absently. She yawned a little and let her eyes flutter closed. She felt the bed dip a few minutes later and looked over to see Erin sitting next to her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Don't fall asleep here, you have a family to get home to. And a friend to get ready for her date. Crap." Erin touched her stomach lightly.

"What?"

"He asked me to a French restaurant. He knows that I always drink red wine with my entrée, Penny. If I don't, he'll know something's up. But I can't endanger the baby."

"Make a joke of it. Tell him you don't want to give him an opening to take advantage of you. As long as you deflect him from the truth, you'll be fine. It won't be lying; it will just be avoiding his all too perceptive eyes."

"He does see too much, doesn't he? But that makes him a great profiler." Erin stood and slipped off the robe she wore as she pulled the blouse over her head. "You know, I don't have any maternity clothes."

"Another reason to go shopping. I need to start getting some, too. We could stop at the mall after your appointment on the twenty second. Um…"

"Yes?" she asked as she zipped her skirt.

"Do you mind if I tell Aaron about this? He'll want to know where I'm going and I can't lie to him. I promise, he can be discreet."

Erin took a deep breath. "I suppose that everyone will know eventually. And I do trust his discretion. So, I don't mind if you tell him, and only him. I suppose."

"Thank you. Now come here and let me do your hair." Erin brought her a comb and some bobby pins, sitting on the edge of the bed. Penelope say behind her, pulling the comb through her hair to untangle it before putting it up in an elegant French twist.

Penelope climbed off the bed and knelt in front of Erin, pulling out wisps of hair that she curled around her pinky. "How should I do my makeup tonight?"

"I think you should go with a smoky grey or purple eye and dark red lips. He always pays more attention to JJ and me when we wear dark lipstick."

Erin nodded and finished getting ready. As she was putting on lipstick, the doorbell rang. "Penny?"

"I'll go see who it is." She quickly went downstairs and looked out the window to see Rossi on the front porch, a bouquet of pink roses in his hand. "Hello, Dave," she said as she opened the door. "Erin's almost ready."

"Hi, Kitten. How is she?"

"Much better, but you have to be on your best behavior tonight. A tender heart can exaggerate the smallest of slights."

Dave nodded and then looked up, a stunned smile on his face. "Good evening, Erin."

"Good evening, David."

"I got these for you." He handed over the flowers and she smiled, a faint blush spreading over her face as he kissed her cheek. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Penny, would you put these in a vase for me?"

"Sure. Have fun tonight, you two." She watched them drive away before hunting for a vase. After Penelope had found one and filled it with water, she brought the roses upstairs, setting them next to Erin's bed before leaving for the night.

Jack greeted her in the parking lot as she parked the car. "Mom, Dad's just put supper on the table." He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

"Hi honey," she said softly as she entered the kitchen, lifting her lips for a kiss. He obliged her and then pulled out her chair. "How did the rest of the day go?" she asked after Jack had said grace.

"Slow. Neither Derek nor Dave could keep their focus. We have a case to brief in the morning and then we'll head out."

"Where to this time?"

"Iowa."

"Oh." From the way he'd said that, Penelope knew it was not going to be an easy case. They ate silently after that and Jack put the dishes in the washer while Penelope and Aaron went out to the living room.

"While I'm gone on this case," he said as she curled up into him on the couch, "I want you to begin looking for a house. If our family is going to grow, we need more room."

"Okay." She smiled, feeling in a daze at his sudden announcement. "Do I have a budget?"

"Preferably less than half a million." She nodded and looked up at him. "I just want us to be happy." He kissed her softly.

"Yuck, why are you two always so mushy?" Jack asked as he turned on the TV.

"Because we love each other," they responded in unison for beginning to laugh. Penelope splayed her hand out over Aaron's chest, hoping Erin's night was going just as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron trudged into the bullpen, his right arm in a sling. The case had gone well, up until the end when he'd managed to get winged by an over-eager rookie cop's bullet. Penelope was going to read him the riot act the moment she laid eyes on him, he just knew it.

"Aaron!" He looked up to see her come out of his office, her eyes widening as she took in the sling. His wife jogged carefully down the stairs, holding her stomach, and went over to him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Honey, what happened?"

"Oh, Mama, you should have seen it. He was staring down the unsub, waiting for him to make his move, when this trigger happy kid cop shoots his gun, winging Hotch. It gave me time to tackle the unsub and bring him into custody. We made sure Hotch was okay. You'd kill us if he got seriously hurt."

"You're right there, Hot Stuff." Penelope took his bag from his hand and slung it over her shoulder. "If you got the father of my children killed, you might as well never come home." Aaron smiled, wondering who would catch on first.

Together, they entered his office, and she sat heavily on his sofa, letting her tears fall. "Penny-love." He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's the hormones, Aaron. I know you're fine. How soon can you get out of here, though? We need to talk."

He felt his heart clench a little at her words. "Is everything all right?"

"With our baby, yes. I just have something important to tell you and it can't be done here."

His brow furrowed as he looked at Penelope's concerned face. "We can go right now. I'll just let Jessica know she has to pick up Jack from daycare tonight." He smiled at her, relieved to see her smile back. He held out his hand and helped her up. "Do you want to go out for supper?"

"Oh, could we stop at Blue Water Grill? I've been craving their artichoke dip all day."

He nodded and led her out into the bullpen. The team was gathered around Morgan's desk, talking animatedly. They managed to sneak by them and made it onto the elevator before anyone noticed. Penelope waved at Rossi as the door closed, a warm smile on her lips. "So, when do we find out what we're having?" Aaron asked as he fiddled with the sling.

"At our next appointment, probably. I'm about fourteen weeks along now, so by next month's appointment, I'll be seventeen weeks. If they cooperate, we should find out. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I'd love to say it didn't matter as long as they're healthy, but my heart is kind of set on a girl who's just as lovely as her mother."

"Aw, honey, I love you too." She leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly before the doors opened and let more people on. Once on the ground floor, they walked hand in hand to the car and he set his stuff in the back while she got in the driver's seat. "Tell me about Iowa. I know it's bothering you."

"I think it's going to bother Rossi more. Any case involving kids is rough, but this, this level of violence was…oh god, Penny, I just want to wrap our children in bubbles and keep them safe. I know why that rookie wanted to shoot him, I did, too. But we cannot take justice into our hands. Reid was holding Rossi back so he wouldn't do anything foolish. Those sweet, innocent, lambs just slaughtered for nothing." He blinked hard and saw his wife swipe at her eyes.

"I asked Erin if you guys could stay home for the next few weeks and conduct interviews and other mundane tasks here. She agreed with me. I hope you don't mind me doing that, but I need to keep my doves sane."

He touched her arm lightly and she glanced at him. "We'll need this time to heal. Thank you, Penny."

"Anything for you, Boss Man." She pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and they walked in together. The hostess took one look at the ID badge still clipped to Penelope's blouse and seated them quickly. "I'll have to wear this more often," Penelope said as she pulled it off and stuck it in her bag.

They looked over the menu and Aaron soon decided on what he wanted to eat. "We're going to start with the artichoke dip, please, and I'll have a coffee. Penny?"

"Oh, sorry, I'll have a lemonade." Sighing, she set aside the menu and stared at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied slowly, looking at her oddly.

"Good. So, I'm going to be out of the office next Monday."

"Where are you going?"

"Dr. Newhall's."

"I thought you said everything is okay with our baby."

"It is. I'm going with Erin to her first appointment."

Aaron stared at Penelope, trying to comprehend her words. "Dr. Newhall is a high risk obstetrician."

"I'm glad you remember that, honey."

"Are you trying to tell me Erin's pregnant? Who's the father?"

Penelope looked into her lemonade. "She's about ten weeks along, honey. Who do you think the father is?"

"That was when we moved in together. Are you trying to tell me Morgan is her baby daddy?"

Penelope dipped a chip in the artichoke dip and stuffed it in her mouth as she nodded. Aaron waited for her to swallow, feeling his heart sink lower the longer she continued to chew. "Maybe."

Aaron felt the blood drain from his face as he sipped at his coffee. "And when is she planning on telling him?"

"Sometime after the twenty second. Erin wants to be completely certain she's pregnant. She doesn't want him to feel like he's trapped or something like that. If she had her druthers, she'd not even tell him. But a kid has to know their father."

"This is going to hit the team hard."

"I know. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially David until she tells Derek. The only reason I was able to tell you is the fact I can't lie to you."

"I see." His food came and she continued to pick at the artichoke dip while he ate. "Did they take precautions?" he asked suddenly, unable to get his mind off the news.

"Honey, when you're forty-eight, you don't think in terms like pregnancy any longer. Erin told me she thought those days were over."

"Oh." He looked up, feeling eyes on him and saw Dave and Erin. "Look who's here."

Penelope turned in her seat and then grinned, waving Erin over. "Hi, Ernie. Are you here on a date, too?"

"Kind of. Hello, Aaron."

"Erin. How are you feeling?"

"Better today. I hope your injury isn't giving you too much trouble. I heard the officer was suspend for a week, pending an investigation."

"I asked for him not to be punished."

"It was mandatory while they look into what happened. Well, I should get going before some young hussy steals my date away. I'll see you tomorrow, Penny."

Penelope reached up and touched Erin's arm. "Call me with all the details first thing tomorrow." Erin blushed and then bent and hugged Penelope, whispering something in her ear. "Oh, Sugar, don't tease me so."

Erin swatted his wife's arm, giggling slightly. He watched her walk off, joining David at a secluded booth. "Seriously, the two of you creep me out when you do that. I'm not used to her joking around like that."

"Sorry, Aaron. It's just really hard to be professional when I'm away from the office. You don't find my banter with Morgan creepy." A hard edge crept into her voice that he knew he had to diffuse.

"That's because I expect it out of him. I don't expect it from her, yet." He smiled as the waitress refilled his coffee. "So, did you come up with any prospective houses?"

"A few. There's one I really have my heart set on."

"How close is it to Erin?"

"Aaron Hotchner, I'm shocked! Four blocks down the street." She looked up at him from her plate. "And it's in a really great school district, with a huge backyard for our kids to play in. It's perfect, honey, and it'd be closer to work, too."

"Let me guess, you've already put a bid in."

"You know me too well, Aaron. Three seventy five, which was their asking price. It's been on the market for two and a half years, so we should get the house. Don't worry, I have ten percent for a down payment in my bank account. We just need to stop by the bank tomorrow and get the financing and all that squared away."

Aaron felt his smile grow as he looked at her. "I am so lucky to have you in my life, Penny."

"Luck has nothing to do with this, Aaron. We were meant to be with each other at this time." She pushed her plate away from her and gazed into his eyes. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes." He signaled their waitress and settled the bill, then helped Penelope up. They waved to Erin and Dave as they left. Despite the heat, Penelope cuddled close to him, shivering slightly. "We have to pick Jack up, too, Aaron. Do you think he'd object if we sent him to bed a little early?"

"I certainly hope not, love." They got in the car and she drove to Jessica's, letting the car idle as she went to the door. Aaron smiled as he watched his son hug Penelope tightly, putting his hand in hers.

"Daddy! You're home! Can we watch a movie tonight?"

"No, tonight's going to be an early one for all of us. I'm not feeling all the best, Jackers."

"Okay." Aaron heard the pout in his son's voice and felt a twinge of guilt over not spending time with him.

"We could watch an episode of Phineas and Ferb before you go to bed." Penelope had picked up on the pout as well, and looked over at Aaron, smiling sheepishly. "Would that be all right?"

"Yes, that would be fine." Aaron reached out and patted her shoulder. She grinned widely and drove a little more quickly home. Jack grabbed Aaron's briefcase as he clambered out of the car, not waiting for them. "Penny, would you mind carrying my bag in? I'll go after Jack."

"No problem, honey."

Aaron jogged after his son. "Hey, Jackson! Wait up!" He caught up with him and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "I've told you before not to take off without one of us. You're only six, I don't want to lose you." He hugged Jack tightly to him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to scare you." Jack placed his hand in his father's and together they went to the porch of their building, waiting for Penelope. Jack took her hand as well, forcing them to walk oddly up to the apartment.

Aaron and Penelope sat on the couch while Jack ran through the DVR queue for a particular episode. When he'd found it, he snuggled between them, resting his head on Penelope's stomach. Halfway through the episode, Jack fell asleep and Penelope giggled slightly. "What?"

"How are we going to get him to his room? I can't lift anything over fifteen pounds, and your arm is in that sling."

"One night on the couch won't hurt him. He only has a few more days of summer vacation left, he might as well enjoy them." Aaron stood up and helped Penelope get Jack settled on the couch before leading her to their bedroom.

"My heart skips a beat every time you come home injured." Penelope leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "He needs his father."

"He?"

"I just have a feeling we're having a boy." Aaron wrapped his good arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I know you want a girl, and I'd love one, too. But as long as the baby is healthy, I'll be happy with them."

Aaron nodded before kissing her neck. "I'm sorry to have worried you. I didn't know what would be better, calling and telling you about the injury, or showing up with my arm in the sling. It's only a flesh wound, after all."

"That's what the Black Knight said, too." Penelope turned in his arms and kissed him. She brought his hand up to cover her stomach, smiling slightly. "I didn't realize my breasts would grow so much, Aaron. I'm up another cup size already."

"That was the first thing to change with Haley, too. Her stomach just seemed to pop one day. You seem to be rounding everywhere, and I love it." He kissed her cheek tenderly and then made short work of the buttons running down the front of her dress.

"Don't stop, Aaron," she said breathlessly as he ran his knuckles along her breasts, arching into his touch. Aaron raised his eyebrow as he looked at her, pushing the dress off her hips. "Tease me, and I'll think twice about…oh, all right, right there."

He bit her collarbone slightly and moved down, her body writhing beneath his touch. "All talk and no action, Penny?" She pulled him down to her breasts, not letting go of his hair until he drew a stiff peak into his mouth.

"I want you to be all action, no talk, Boss Man." He obliged her by nipping at her breast, causing her to gasp in pained pleasure. He found he couldn't wait any longer and wriggled out of his pants, entering her willing body. They set a fast, furious pace and soon he was close to climaxing. Aaron reached around and flicked her clit with his thumb, bringing her over the edge with him.

Aaron collapsed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Was that better?"

"Much, my love." She kissed him before she snuggled into him, tracing his scars with her fingers. "Are you in pain ever?"

"What brought this up?"

"I was thinking about Foyet, and all he stole from us. He was in such constant pain. Are you, too? Is that part of his bloody legacy?"

"Some days are worse than others. And since I've been with you, my pain has lessened. Penelope?"

"Yes, Aaron?"

"We're not going to spank our children." He tightened his grip on her with one arm as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. "I couldn't do that to Jack and I won't do that to our children together."

"Okay, but can I ask why?"

"Of course, you're my wife, you need to know this." He took a deep breath before kissing her forehead lightly. "My mom had a temper, coupled with a long fuse. Sean was forever pushing her buttons, and I tried to protect him as best I could."

He took hold of Penelope's hands and brought them around to his back, running them up and down, over his scars. "I always wondered, but never asked. Oh, my love, you could never hurt our children. You're too tender with Jack."

"But after Foyet, I no longer trust myself. There's a blot on my soul, Penny-love."

"We'll erase that blot together with God's help." She kissed his hands before bringing them back down to her stomach. "I love you, Aaron Hotchner, scars and blots and all."

Aaron heard her yawn and squeezed her waist lightly. "I love you too, Penelope Hotchner, scars and all."

He woke up early the next morning and sat up to watch her sleep. She looked so lovely and peaceful, free from the stress of their job. Sliding out of bed, he threw on a robe and pulled out clothes for the day. Going over to the bathroom, he stepped in the shower and let the water wake him up fully.

Penelope was still sleeping when he'd dressed, so he crept into the kitchen and quickly made up breakfast for them. As the bread was toasting, he poured juice into two glasses and dug out the serving tray from the cupboard beneath the counter.

Putting their food on two plates, he set everything on the tray and then carefully carried the tray into the bedroom. "Good morning, Penny-love," he said as he took a seat on the bed.

She blinked open her eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning, Aaron. Do I smell breakfast?"

"Brought to you in bed." She sat up, pulling the sheet to cover her breasts. "It's just toast and eggs."

"But it's such a romantic gesture, honey." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled slightly and fitted the tray over their legs. "Now remember, we have to use our lunch hour to meet with the bank today. The realtor said I should dress normal."

"Fashionistas don't dress normal, usually. Do you want me to pick something out for you while you shower?"

She nodded as she finished her eggs. "That would be great." Penelope slipped out of bed and stretched. He felt himself react to the sight of her and growled lowly. Penelope giggled as she sashayed over to the door, grabbing her robe off the hook and putting it on. "If you wanted that this morning, you should never have made me breakfast."

Winking at him, she left the room and he got up, piling their plates on the tray. Then he went over to their closet and flipped through her dresses. She'd kept his favorite dress, and he hoped it would fit her still. Bringing the outfit over to the bathroom, he set it on the counter before going across the hall to Jack's room.

"It's time to wake up, Jack. Aunt Jessica will be here in a few minutes, okay?"

His son sat and Aaron saw he was still wearing last night's clothes. "Daddy, I woke up and you and Mom were gone. Were you tired, too?"

"Sort of, Jack. We're going to talk with a man today about buying a house. How would you like it if we were to live closer to Aunt Erin?"

"Really, Daddy? That would be awesome!" Jack hugged his father. "Will she look after me like Aunt Jessica does?"

"No, buddy, she still works with Mom and me. Did Mom tell you Aunt Erin's good news?" Jack shook his head. "She's going to have a baby, just like Mom. Her baby is due in March."

"Can I help with her baby, too?"

"I'm sure she'd like that. Come on, let's go get breakfast for you." Jack climbed out of bed and took off for the kitchen. Aaron picked up the tray from their bed and put the dishes in the washer. "Do you want cereal or eggs and toast?"

"Cereal, please." Aaron poured him a bowl of Apple Jacks and put extra milk on. For some unfathomable reason, his son loved soggy cereal and Aaron supposed there could be worse things for him to eat. "Are you going away on a case soon?"

"Not that I know of. Aunt Erin is letting us stay home for a while. Why?"

"I want you to be home for my first day of school. If you go on a case now, you'll be back by then. I'm going to be in first grade, Daddy."

"I know, Jack. I'm going to do my best to be home for that, but if I'm not, would it be okay if just Mom took you?"

"I suppose." Jack dug into his cereal as the buzzer rang. Aaron went over to the door and looked out the peephole to see Jessica's smiling face.

"Hi, Jessie."

"Good morning, Aaron. So, you're moving."

"Yeah, we need a bigger place now, what with the baby coming. Has Penelope shown you where the house is?"

"We went house hunting together, actually. The house she picked is perfect. And it has a garage apartment so I can spend the night when both of you have to go out on a case."

"My wife thinks of everything."

"That she does, sweetheart. But we have to get going so we're not late to work." Penelope put her hand on his arm. "Hi, Jessica. It's good to see you this morning. We're closing on the house today!"

Jessica stepped into the apartment and quickly hugged Penelope. "Wonderful! I'll see you tonight?"

Penelope nodded and Aaron led her out to their car. As she buckled her belt, he reached out and touched her hand. "Thank you, Penny."

"For what, Aaron?"

"You've been so nice to Jessica, including her in this change. She's been part of Jack's life for so long."

"She's really sweet and has welcomed me into the family. I could never think of tearing her away from Jack. They need each other."

"I think that's why I love you, Penelope. You're always so quick to find the good in people. I'm so blessed to have you in my life."

Penelope blushed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're too sweet, Aaron." Sighing, she sat back in the seat. "Do you mind if we keep the apartment an extra month and move things over little by little? I do not feel up to a big move all at once so soon after my last one."

Aaron looked at her in concern. "Are you sure everything is okay? You're not feeling poorly, are you?" Haley's problems ran through his mind, the struggle to hold on to a pregnancy to term. "Because I'm sure Erin would let you work from home so you could keep your feet up."

"Honey, I'm fine, really. I just want to make the move as smooth as possible. I didn't mean to worry you."

He slid his hand off the steering wheel and reached out for hers. "I just want to keep you and the baby as safe as possible. I'll apologize right now for being a helicopter husband."

Penelope squeezed his hand tightly. "I wouldn't want you any other way."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ready, Erin?" Penelope stood on her doorstep, smiling widely.

"As I'll ever be. Remind me again why we took the whole day off?" Erin asked as she stepped outside, locking her door before going over to Penelope's car.

"Well, we're going to lunch after this, and then shopping. We both have a nursery to set up." Penelope got behind the wheel and started her car. "And I need some new clothes. The bean is growing faster than I thought."

"I know what you mean there. My clothes fit so weird right now. I've been wearing looser blouses, but I swear my assistant knows something is up."

"Is it the morning sickness?"

"Perhaps. It hits right around ten each morning. I hope I have a little girl."

"A girl coming from you and Morgan would be the cutest baby ever. Especially if she has your eyes and his skin tone."

"What are you and Aaron hoping for?"

"I've been praying for a boy, so Jack has a playmate. Then, I want a little girl, God willing." Penelope touched her stomach lightly as she drove. "Have you thought any more about what you'll say to him?"

"No, I'm still floundering. You'll be with me when I tell them, right?"

"If that's what you want, Ernie. We'll do that tomorrow?"

"Yes, at my house, after work. I need to be in a safe space if I'm to do this." Erin took a deep breath. "Do you think he'll give up his parental rights?"

"No, he won't, Erin."

"Ah. Do you think he'll have a problem with David having a hand in raising the baby? If we're still together after I tell them."

"When did you become an official couple?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend last night. We haven't done anything yet, I want to tell him about the baby first." Her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her purse. "Hello David."

Penelope listened to their conversation and knew in that moment her friend was so smitten. She was surprised when Erin handed the phone over to her and she fumbled it a little as she brought it to her ear. "Yeah, Dave?"

"Aaron told us you need some help moving the last of your furniture to the house. So, we're going to do that tonight, since no case came over our desks today."

"Really? Thanks, Dave! We'll see you tonight, then." She hung up and handed the phone back to Erin. "It looks like everyone is going to be at our place tonight, bringing over the last of the furniture. Do you want to come over for a little while, too?"

"Sure. We can make supper while they bring over everything. And you can show me the nursery."

"Oh, that's right. You haven't seen the progress Aaron's made. We went with a Noah's Ark theme since we'll be looking after two babies quite often." She smiled at Erin and pulled into the parking lot of Dr. Newhall's office. "You have an important job to do and we'll help you out as much as possible."

They got out and Erin stood close to Penelope's side. "Thank you."

"It will be my pleasure." Penelope hooked pinkies with Erin and led her inside. "Hi Connie!"

"Hey, Penelope. I thought your appointment wasn't for another two weeks."

"It's not. I'm here with my bestie, Erin. This is her first appointment with Dr. Newhall."

"Okay, so you're Erin Strauss. Dr. Newhall is running about ten minutes behind this morning. She had to go to an emergency delivery at six this morning and is still playing catch up. When you've finished filling out the new patient paperwork, I'll have the nurse bring you back and take your vitals." Connie smiled and handed over a clipboard. "If I could see your ID and insurance card. I need to take a copy of them for our records."

Erin dug them out of her purse and then joined Penelope near the aquarium. "Would you hold my purse while I fill these out?"

Penelope nodded and took the purse, watching Erin closely. "Who is going to be your emergency contact?"

"Would you mind if I put you down? There's really no one else in my life who I would trust with medical decisions."

"Not even David?"

Erin blushed faintly. "He's just my beau, not my lover." She filled out the rest of the paperwork quickly, turning it in to Connie. She sat next to Penelope and looked at her. "Do you think the rumors about him are true?"

"That he can drive women wild in bed? I think so. His voice alone was enough to excite Ashley."

"He sings, too." Erin looked away from her to gaze at her hands. "We were walking back to my car and he started singing 'Some Enchanted Evening'. If I were free, I would have fallen in to bed with him that night."

She grinned at her friend and was about to reply when the door to the back opened. "Erin?" They stood and Penelope kept hold of Erin's purse as they went back.

The nurse quickly weighed her and showed them to an exam room. After she'd taken her blood pressure, the nurse handed Erin a gown. "Doctor Newhall will be by in about twelve minutes. Please put the gown on while you're waiting for her." She left the room and Erin fiddled with the buttons on her blouse.

"I can turn around and face the wall if that would make you feel more comfortable." She nodded and Penelope angled her body so she face the nearest wall.

"Okay, I'm sort of decent now. Would you tie this thing? I really don't want to flash my butt to all and sundry."

Penelope turned and went to her friend's side. On her back was a small butterfly tattoo. "When'd you get the tattoo, hun?"

"Easter Monday. I had the day off and felt so cared for, like someone really wanted to see me looked after, cared for. The butterfly seemed fitting, since I was being reborn to a new life."

Penelope tied the final bow just as Erin turned to look at her. "What is it, Ernie?"

Erin sighed. "I don't know, Pen. Can you fall in love with someone because of one song?"

"Yes."

"That was quick."

Penelope sat back down in one of the chairs, rubbing her stomach tenderly. "I fell in love with Aaron over less. Gideon was completely disgusted with me over the Fisher King fiasco and with just a few words, Aaron made me feel appreciated and forgiven. I was in love with him from that moment on."

"And if he'd never gotten over Haley?"

"I still would have loved him. Sometimes, you can't choose who your heart decides to love. You just gotta go with it."

"I think David is Catholic."

"So?"

"I want to keep going to our church. I feel at home there."

"Then tell him that, love. I'm sure he'll understand."

Erin opened her mouth to say something when Dr. Newhall bustled in. "Hi Penelope. Hello, I'm Dr. Sandie Newhall. You must be Erin. Like I've told your friend, it will be a pleasure to look after you at this time in your life."

She held out her hand and Erin shook it strongly. "Will I be able to hear the heartbeat on this ultrasound?"

"Well, if you're as far along as you think, than yes. You're about two months along, according to your math. But first, I have to draw some blood, to make sure all your hormone levels and what not are right."

"I'd forgotten this part," she said lowly, looking away from the needle in the doctor's hand. After the blood draw, Dr. Newhall had Erin lie back on the table, handing her a thin blanket to cover her legs with while she pulled up the gown and covered her stomach in gel. Penelope shivered in sympathy, her body feeling the coldness of it.

"Penny, would you come here and hold my hand?" Penelope nodded and went to her friend's side, clasping her hand tightly.

A familiar whooshing sound filled the exam room and Penelope felt her eyes prickle with tears. "That's the heartbeat, Erin. Isn't it lovely?"

"She's real and growing," Erin replied as she squeezed Penelope's hand.

"It's a little too early yet to tell if you're having a girl, but the heartbeat if strong. Here, let me point out the feature you can see on the fetus." She wheeled the monitor closer to them and showed them the head and the curve of the spine. "I would estimate you're nine and a half weeks along, which is on track with the estimated date of conception."

"Does the baby look healthy? I know, being older, there are higher risks of birth defects and what not."

"Right now, everything looks normal. Are you going to want an amnio later on? You should be aware that that comes with risks, as well."

"I'm keeping her no matter what, Dr. Newhall. If you think the amnio would be too risky, we can forgo it."

Penelope felt her heart clench as Erin held her hand a little more tightly. "Look, Ernie, she's sucking on her hand."

Dr. Newhall smiled at them as she burned a disc of the ultrasound. "Now, I'll want to see you back in a month. The results of the blood test should be back in a few days, and will be mailed to you. I've left a prescription for prenatal vitamins with Connie in your file. Congratulations, Erin. I'll do everything in my power to make this a perfect pregnancy for you."

"Thank you, Doctor." The petite woman left the room and Erin looked over at Penelope, a wide smile on her face. "I'm so happy, Penny." She took the paper towels from Penelope's outstretched hand and cleaned her stomach off. "If you'll untie me, I would like to get dressed."

Penelope did as asked and held out Erin's clothes as she stared at the wall. "So, I was thinking we could start at Old Navy. I saw some really cute dresses there."

"You don't find it odd that I think I'm having a girl?"

"No. This is your fourth go at things; I would think you'd get to know the signals your body is giving you." Penelope turned and smiled at her friend. "Ready to head out?"

Erin nodded and picked up the paperwork Dr. Newhall had left behind and Penelope led her up to the checkout desk. Connie was on the phone and she held up a finger to them as she mouthed "Just a second," to them. Erin leaned against the desk, resting a hand on her stomach. "So, you need to schedule an appointment for next month. Is there a time that works best for you?"

"I'd prefer a Saturday, if one is available. But anything really would work."

Connie tapped away at her keyboard. "Okay, it looks like we have an appointment on September twenty-fourth at eleven a.m. Will that work for you?"

Erin pulled out her phone and checked her calendar. "That will be perfect." Connie filled out an appointment card and handed it over, along with the prescription.

"Your insurance plan covers these vitamins completely. It will be a twenty dollar copay for today's appointment. Would you like us to send a bill or pay now?"

"I'll just pay now." Erin took out her pocket book and pulled out the money, handing it over. They waved to the woman and Penelope hooked pinkies with her friend as they strolled back to her car. "You said David and Derek are going to be at the house tonight?"

"Yes. But Reid and JJ might be there, too. I don't know who we encompasses. You want to tell them now, don't you?"

Erin nodded. "Now that I've heard her heartbeat, and know she's going to be here in about thirty weeks, well, I need to start making plans for the future." She sighed, turning to look out the window.

"If he cares about you, this won't make a difference in your relationship. Dave is a good man. I know he'll stay by your side." She pulled into the parking lot of the mall and parked in an expectant mother's spot.

They wandered down to Old Navy and Penelope dragged Erin over to where the baby clothes were. She held the basket while Erin flipped through the clearance summer clothes. "I can't believe that have winter clothes out already. But some of those dresses are so cute! I guess I'll just pick up these few outfits right now."

Penelope took note of what outfits Erin lingered over but didn't put in the basket, and as soon as her back was turned, she picked them up, hooking them on the strap of her purse. She trailed her friend up to the registers and went to another line so Erin wouldn't see what she'd bought.

Around noon, they stopped for lunch and then headed home. "Do you want to go home, or are you up to seeing a movie?"

"I haven't heard of anything good in theaters." Penelope smiled. "But Aaron agreed to get Netfilx. I've sort of been in the mood to watch Love Actually."

"Oh, I love that movie."

"I guess that settles it, then. To my house it is." Penelope pulled into her driveway about ten minutes later and let them in. "Do you want popcorn or anything?"

"Water sounds good." Penelope nodded and went into the kitchen, filling two glasses with ice and water. "How do you like the house? The Hendersons seemed to love the neighborhood, and then he got transferred to Missouri."

"This is going to be the perfect house for us. We have a lot of room to grow as a family," she said as she settled on the couch, remote in hand. "And Jack loves his school."

Erin sat next to her and curled up close, pulling the blanket down off the back to cover herself with. "My children got a wonderful education at that school. I'm certain he'll excel."

"Good." Penelope called up the movie and then settled even further back in the deep sofa, letting Erin rest her head in her lap. After Love Actually finished, Penelope put on Gosford Park. Near the end of that movie, Penelope heard the door from the garage open and she smiled, knowing Aaron had come home. "We're in the den watching movies!" she called out as Erin sat up.

"Mom! Aunt Jessica got a puppy! Do you think we could get a puppy, too?" Jack said excitedly as he came into the den. "Aunt Erin, hi!" He crawled up between them on the sofa, smiling.

"We'll think about a puppy about the baby comes, okay? I don't think I could handle two changes at once." Aaron joined them and she lifted her lips for a kiss. "Who all is coming over?"

"Just Morgan and Rossi. JJ and Will are having a date night and Reid's watching Henry for them. They should be by with the first load in about half a hour. They've decided to make it a competition, so everything should be here by the end of the evening."

"Let me guess, Dave's jealous of Derek still. We're exclusive, I wouldn't do anything stupid." Erin rolled her eyes at Penelope, who grinned. "Men."

As one, their stomachs growled and Jack giggled. "Daddy brought home Chinese for us. Are you read to eat?"

"I think so, Jack. Lead the way." He jumped up and held out his hands to them and led everyone to the kitchen. One of them had taken out plates already and Penelope handed the top one to Erin. "Guests go first."

Erin nodded and took the plate, putting a little bit of rice and some sesame chicken on her plate. She blushed at the look Penelope gave her. "I'm just not that hungry, Penny. This will be more than enough."

"Is the baby making your tummy hurt?" Jack asked as Aaron helped him put food on his plate.

Erin shot a panicked look at Penelope and cleared her throat. "A little, honey. But when you're growing a baby, that's what happens."

He nodded solemnly and followed her over to the table. Penelope sat down moments later and said grace over the food before they began to eat. Penelope smiled at Aaron over her plate and he smiled back.

"Did your appointment go well, Erin?"

"Yes, it did. We got to hear the heartbeat and, according to Dr. Newhall, she looks perfect so far." Erin touched her stomach and Penelope watched the play of emotions that ran over Aaron's face at the tender gesture. "I'm going to be a better mother this time. She's going to want to stay."

Penelope and Erin had just finished putting away the food when they heard Aaron open the front door. "Hi guys, just put the boxes where they belong. Jack's room is on the right side of the hall, ours is on the left." Penelope saw Erin stiffen slightly and she smiled encouragingly.

"Let's go to the nursery while we wait for them to finish. You can tell me a little more about your previous pregnancies." Penelope led her into the other room and they talked for a bit until it was time to put Jack to bed. He wanted a story from his aunt Erin and so they missed when the men came back with their last trip.

"Well, that's the last of everything," Derek said as Penelope and Erin joined the men in the hall. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Derek, wait. I need to speak with you and Dave before you head home. Do you have time?" Unconsciously, she reached out for Penelope's hand and she clasped it, trying to reassure Erin through touch.

Dave noticed the unspoken plea in Penelope's eyes and nodded. Derek followed his lead, a worried look on his face. "Of course, Ma'am."

Erin tightened her grip on Penelope's hand. "Thank you. Shall we head to the den?" Penelope led the way and once they were inside, she pulled out her laptop, taking the disc Erin handed to her. Erin motioned to the sofa and the men took a seat while she shut the door.

When she turned back, Penelope noticed she was already crying and Dave picked up on her distress as well, asking, "What's wrong?"

"There's not easy way to say this. I'm about nine and a half weeks pregnant. I'd thought I was beyond that time in my life, Derek. I'm so sorry."

"You think the baby's mine?" he asked dazedly, his eyes dropping to Erin's stomach as his jaw clenched slightly.

"Yes. You were the only man I've slept with besides my ex-husband, and I hadn't been with him intimately in the three months prior his leaving me."

"What do you want from me? Or is this just some cruel trick?" Penelope gasped and Erin took a step back at the anger in his voice, her hand curling protectively on her stomach.

"Do you want to see proof of your child, Derek?" Penelope spat back, calling up the file of the ultrasound. "Listen to her heart beat!" She pressed play and turned the screen to face the men before going up to Erin and wrapping an arm around her waist.

The defensiveness drained out of Morgan as he listened, a small smile forming on his face. "I don't want anything from you, Derek. I have more than enough money to raise her on my own. But I'd like for you to be in her life."

Derek looked at her, understanding shining in his eyes. "And you want to know if it's okay if Rossi raises her, if you guys stay together?"

Erin nodded, covering her stomach with her other hand. "Yes."

"And will I be Uncle Morgan?"

"No, you'll be Daddy. I wouldn't take that from you or her. We can work on the details later, we have thirty weeks to prepare, after all. I don't want you to feel trapped. And if you don't want her, I understand that, too."

He stood, looking at Erin, and came over to them. "She is very much wanted. My momma will be so happy I'm finally giving her a grandbaby, but I need to think about this."

"I know. Like I said, we have thirty weeks to iron everything out." He reached out and hesitantly touched Erin's stomach before turning on his heel and leaving the room. "You've been awfully quiet, David."

"This is a lot to take in."

"I know."

"I was so jealous of Morgan when I heard he'd been with you. You were supposed to be mine."

"I am now, if you'll have me. And her. We kind of go together." Penelope watched her take a small, hesitant, step forward and Dave met her halfway, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed.

"Ah, dolcezza mio, you're breaking my heart. This might be madness, but I'll stick with you, babe." He bent his head and kissed her gently and she seemed to melt into him.

As Erin whispered "I love you," to Dave, the moment became unbearably intimate and Penelope slipped from the room to go grab a mug of tea from the kitchen, giving them some privacy. A few minutes later, the pair joined her in the kitchen.

"I'll be back for my car in a little while, Kitten." He kissed her cheek quickly. "I have to walk my lady home." Erin hugged her close, sighing in her ear.

"I love you, Ernie. And everything's turned out well so far."

"I know. I love you, too, Penny." Erin kissed her cheek as well before leaving with Dave. Penelope watched them disappear into the twilight evening, fireflies flashing around them magically as they went.

Aaron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her growing baby bump. "That went well."

"Let's pray it ends as well as it began, my love." She turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly, letting him lead her up to their room.


	11. Chapter 11

As usual, he and Jack were ready before Penelope on Sunday morning. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his wife.

"Daddy, why is there a strange car in our driveway?" Jack came up to his side, tugging on his sleeve. "Come see."

He went with his son over to the window and looked out. A knowing smile spread across his face. "That's Mr. Rossi's car, Jack. He probably spent the night over at Aunt Erin's. They did leave here really late last night."

"What's that, Aaron?" He looked over and saw Penelope coming over to join them. "Oh, I thought…Oh." Sudden understanding dawned in her eyes and she smiled slightly. "I wonder if she'll be in church today. We'll have so much to talk about."

She took hold of his hand and they went out to the garage. As he was pulling out of the driveway, he saw Rossi, wearing last night's suit, opening the car door for Erin. "Oh, I think they'll be there shortly after us, sweetheart."

"Good." Aaron drove to the church and pulled into one of the few shady spots left. Dave parked next to him and he watched his wife hurry over to Erin's side, taking hold of her hand and going inside, Jack holding on to the other hand.

"So, you spent the night with Erin." Aaron looked at his friend, a wry grin on his face.

"I knew I should have moved the car. We didn't do anything last night but talk." He looked away from Aaron, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"You can't lie to a profiler, Dave. You should know this by now."

"Dammit, Hotch," he said lowly as he stalked towards the doors. Aaron jogged to catch up with him. "I suppose you'll want all the details."

"No, Penelope will tell me everything I need to know." They went inside and joined Penelope and Erin in the back row. "Where's Jack?" he asked as he took a seat.

"Sitting with one of his friends. Could you catch a ride home with Dave? Erin and I are going out to lunch, and Jack's going home with the Fielding's." She looked up at him, a sweet smile on her face. "I'll save dessert for you."

Aaron went to reply when the prelude finished and Pastor Matt picked up his guitar. "Please turn in your hymnal to number 401, 'The Church's One Foundation'." They began to sing and he watched Dave draw Erin close to him, splaying his hand protectively on her stomach. Erin kept looking up from the hymnal, love and adoration in her eyes as she gazed at Dave. Whatever happened last night had totally changed her.

"Isn't love amazing?" Penelope whispered before Pastor Matt began to pray and he squeezed her hand in response. During the greeting time, he was surprised that so many people came up and congratulated them on their pregnancy.

"Penny, how do all these people know about the baby?"

"I might have told Elizabeth I was pregnant. Oops?"

"It was going to get out soon anyway, honey." They sat back down and he listened to the announcements while absently running his thumb over the back of her hand. They stood once more and sang two more hymns before Laura Johnson got up and sang a Bach piece for special music.

Aaron kept his arm around Penelope throughout the sermon as they listened to Pastor Seifert talk about the story of Rahab. He concluded with the observation that they should all take a chance on someone, because you never knew who God would use. He felt Penelope reach out and take hold of Erin's hand.

Looking over at the two women, he saw them share a brief, loving, look. His heart strangely ached as he caught a glimpse into the intimate friendship they shared. When they stood for the final hymn, Erin and Penelope linked arms as they sang 'Lead on, O King Eternal'.

"Have a good lunch, ladies," Rossi said after they'd stepped outside of the church. Erin wrapped her arms around him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Call me later tonight?"

"Of course I will, David." He grinned and pulled her close once more, kissing her tenderly. Aaron raised an eyebrow at the way his boss tittered as Dave released her, hooking pinkies with Penelope as they took off across the parking lot, giggling like schoolgirls.

"So, you go from walking her home on Monday to sleeping with her on Saturday. You do move fast."

"She loves me, Aaron. All it took was Morgan knocking her up to get her to see the light."

"Do you really think that way of her?" Aaron was kind of incredulous at the blasé way he had said that.

"No. I love her, too. And we're going to have a baby. Of course, we have to share her with Morgan, but still, a precious little one. If you tell anyone I'm getting soft in my old age…" He raised his eyebrow, trying to glare at his friend.

"That look doesn't work on me, Dave. And you're not getting soft, you're in love. So, when are you going to move in with her?"

"Why would I move in with her?" Dave asked as he slipped behind the wheel of his vehicle.

"Because if I know her, she won't leave Penelope. They might as well be sisters for how close they are." Dave only nodded and turned on the radio. NPR was reading through the headlines and they both sat back to listen as Dave drove.

"And in other news, there was a shootout early this morning at St. Andrews Cathedral in Scotland. Scotland Yard is reporting that Ian Doyle, a known arms smuggler, was killed instantly while former FBI agent Max Ryan was wounded by one of Doyle's men. More to follow as details emerge."

Aaron buried his face in his hands, his heart sinking. "What's wrong? You should be happy the bastard is finally dead. Now maybe Emily can find some peace." Dave pulled into an empty driveway and shut off his car. Aaron could feel his eyes on him as he just sat there, silent. "Aaron?"

"Would you keep secrets from the team?"

"What?"

"Would you let the woman you love believe that one of her best friends had died?" He looked up at Dave, certain his face was white with shock.

"Hotch, you're not seriously implying…"

"Emily is alive. I worked with JJ to make her death look real, so she could live free from fear until Doyle was brought down and she could come home. How do I tell my wife I've been lying to her for months?"

"And how are you going to tell the rest of the team? Fuck, Aaron, this is major. You need to tell Penelope and Erin as soon as they get home. We should call the team together tonight, she'll want to come home as soon as possible, and if they're not ready, it won't be a happy homecoming." David sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'll start with Reid, you call Morgan."

Aaron nodded and got out his phone. "Hey Derek, we're having a meeting over at our house tonight. Would you please come over about 5:30? I'll talk to you later." He ended the phone message and then dialed JJ.

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"I hope you heard about Doyle. Dave knows about Emily and is insisting we hold a meeting tonight to tell the others. You'll need to be there as well. We're going to be at my place at 5:30 or so."

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"We don't have any other choice. At least you haven't been lying to Will for all these months."

"Fine. I'll be there."

Aaron hung up and looked over at Dave. "Is Reid on board with this?"

"Uh huh. He'll be over at 5:30."

Dave started the car up once more and drove home. Aaron and Dave made lunch and then waited for their lovers to return home. "Hey, we saw Dave's car in the driveway still. Did you have a good lunch?" Penelope asked as she sat on the sofa next to Aaron. Erin curled up on Dave's lap, letting him run her back absently.

"Sort of. Penelope, you know I love you, right?" She nodded, her forehead wrinkling in confusion. "I, I've been lying to you, well you and the team, for months. Did you happen to hear the new today?"

"About Doyle? Yeah, and it's wonderful that Max took him down. But what has that to do with us, besides Emily finally having some justice?"

"She's not dead, honey."

"What?" The color drained from her face slowly as she pulled away from him to stare at him in growing horror. "She's alive?"

"Yes. She's been in Europe for the last few months, trying to live without worrying about Doyle trying to kill her and her friends. I'm sorry, JJ and I knew the only way to keep Emily safe was to fake her death."

"JJ was in on this, too? The mother of my godson deliberately kept me in the dark about my friend being alive? Didn't she trust me? Didn't you trust me?" Aaron could see the fury building in his wife's demeanor and braced for the outburst to come. She quickly stood, her hands balling into fists at her side.

"Honey, I know you're upset…"

"Upset does not begin to cover what I'm feeling right now, Aaron Hotchner! I've mourned Emily's passing for all this time. And all because not one of you three could trust me enough to tell me the truth. You didn't trust me!" Erin stood and went over to Penelope and Aaron watched his wife collapse against her, sobbing.

Somehow, she got them seated on the couch once more and she held Penelope close. "Penny, what do you know about Ian Doyle?"

"That he's an evil bastard. He hunted Emily down and tried to kill her and hurt or kill a lot of her friends along the way."

"And if he had known Emily was alive and in hiding, what do you think he would have done?"

"Oh." Penelope buried her face in Erin's shoulder, her cries lessening. "I didn't think about that."

"I know. And I'm sure if Aaron had been able to, he would have told you. He loves you though, and wanted to keep you safe. He couldn't lose another woman he loved to an unsub." Erin met his eye and he felt a smile come to his lips and he nodded to her.

"Oh, I just realized! Emily will be able to meet our babies!" She pulled away from Erin slightly to kiss her cheek. "My family will be whole once more. Have you told the others yet, Aaron?"

"No, Dave figured we had better tell you two first. The others are coming over at 5:30 to hear the news, though they don't know it yet."

"That's in less than three hours! We have to get ready. Honey, will you and Dave put the extra leaf in the dining room table and set it for seven? Erin and I will whip something up in the kitchen." She got up and tugged Erin after her.

"What was that?" Dave asked once both women were gone.

"Pregnancy hormones. Haley's emotions vacillated faster than that, if you can believe it."

"So that's what I have to look forward to this time."

They stood and Dave followed him into the dining room. Aaron glossed right over the last part of Dave's statement as he said, "There's also her increased sex drive. That's one of the trade-off perks." He opened the closet door and pulled out the extra leaf. "Stand at that end of the table and pull while I hold down this end here."

Dave did and then helped him get the leaf situated. "Where are the tablecloths?"

"In the top drawer of the china cabinet." Aaron pulled it open and while Dave covered the table, he picked out what setting to use. Handing each piece to Dave, they soon had the table ready to go for their guests.

Derek was the first of the three to arrive. "Man, Hotch, something smells good. What's the special occasion?"

"You'll find out when we're all here, Derek." Aaron led him into the den, letting Dave talk to him while he went to go check on the women. "How goes everything?"

"Swimmingly. Was that Derek I heard?" He nodded. "Ernie, we can handle this for a little bit. Why don't you go talk with them?" Erin nodded and wiped her hands on a dish towel. As she passed Aaron, she patted him on the shoulder and he wondered what he was in for.

"I understand and forgive you. Sorry for flaking out on you earlier."

"It's okay. I would have done the same. I lied to you, something I should never have done. Despite all the problems I had with Haley, I never lied to her. I do trust you, sweetheart."

She hugged him tightly then, and he felt his shirt become damp with her tears. "I love you so much, Aaron. Thank you for keeping us safe." She kissed his cheek. "So, only Reid and Morgan don't know, then. It's going to be hard on my sweet chocolate Adonis. I think he and Emily were falling in love before all this happened. Do you think we can just pick up where we left off?"

"I don't know, honey. We've all changed quite a bit. Of our group of eight, we have two expectant mothers, three first-time parents, and one very strained friendship between you and JJ."

"You know about that?" she asked as she let go of him to stir the potatoes.

"There's not much you can hide from a profiler like me, Penelope. What's wrong between the two of you?"

"I don't know, Aaron. Ever since she came back, I expected things to go so smoothly. But with her doing profiling now, I'm left to research our assignments on top of all the other work I do for my other teams. I think I resent her, honey. And I'm not certain how much longer I can continue being superwoman. Erin and I have been talking, and we both think we won't be coming back after our maternity leave."

This was the first he'd heard of this and he looked at her, a frown on his lips. "Penelope, don't you think we should talk about this first?"

"Maybe. I just know I want to be a perfect mother and wife, and I think that would come second if I continued to work. I know Jayje makes it work, but she only has the one job to do."

"Well, your maternity leave is six months away from starting. We've time enough to make that decision." She nodded, but he knew the discussion was over and he had six months to find a new tech and media liaison. Kissing the side of her head, he took over stirring the potatoes while she pulled out a roast from the oven.

The doorbell rang and he went to the door, seeing JJ and Reid standing on the front step. "I brought wine for tonight. I figured we would need it," the woman said as she stepped inside. Aaron took the bottles from her arms and smiled.

"Everyone else is in the den. We should be ready to eat in about ten minutes or so." Aaron pointed the way and then rejoined Penelope in the kitchen. "Do you want me to cut the roast?"

"Sure. I'll go set the bowls out on the table while you do that." She brushed past him with the potatoes and he pulled out a long knife to slice the meat with, putting it on a serving platter and bringing it out. Once they had everything on the table, he went into the den. There was a tense silence as JJ and Reid stared at Erin, who was nestled between Dave and Morgan.

"I see you told Reid and Jen the good news, Dave."

"It just sort of slipped out. Good news deserves to be shared. Especially when our family will be increasing by two in six and a half months' time." The others looked at him, a bright smile on Morgan's face.

"So, I was right. A father and an uncle within the space of a month. This is turning out to be a really good year." Morgan helped Erin to stand and they all went into the dining room. "This is what the dinner was about then? Confirming our pregnancies?"

"Erin and I are the ones carrying the progeny, honey. All you did was ten minutes of work."

"It was a little longer than that, Penny," Erin said softly, a wicked smile on her face. "Though I must say, compared to Dave, Derek's more of a sprinter to his marathon man." Penelope burst out laughing while Dave and Derek looked anywhere but at the women in the room.

Still laughing, Penelope and Erin sat next to each other, and Aaron sat next to his wife. The others filled in the empty seats, leaving on chair open. "It's not Seder, Hotch. Who's the empty chair for?" Reid asked as he took a bowl from JJ's hands.

"For friends not currently with us," he replied, taking Penelope's outstretched hand. He saw that she had also clasped Erin's hand and he prayed quietly over the food. Throughout the meal, he watched the others interact with Erin, seeing them grow more comfortable with her as the minutes went by.

"So, what are you hoping for?" JJ asked.

"A girl." Derek and Erin replied at the same time, and she smiled at the other man across the table.

"I want a little princess to spoil," Derek said, looking at Erin's stomach. "The kid's going to want for nothing, though, between the three of us."

"Don't you mean the eight of us?" Penelope asked. "Oh, I mean seven."

"I didn't think about that, but you're right. We're going to be so happy."

"You have no idea," Penelope whispered, taking a bite of the roast. "So right now, Aaron wants a boy, and I want a girl. I think our next pool should be on what I'm having. We'll donate the proceeds to a children's charity of the winning team's choice, okay?" The others nodded. "I'll take up the collection tomorrow at work."

The meal went by quickly and while Erin and Penelope cleaned up the dishes, Aaron herded the others back into the den. "JJ, why don't you do the honors this time?"

She took a deep breath, standing in front of them all. "If you didn't hear already, Ian Doyle was killed by Max Ryan today."

"Thank God the bastard is dead."

"My thoughts exactly. What this also means is that the eighth chair is now ready to be filled once more."

"What do you mean, JJ?" Reid asked, his eyes narrowing as he pondered her statement,

JJ shot a look at him and Aaron just shook his head. "Emily's alive. She's been living in France under a new identity to keep her safe while we hunted Doyle down. Now that he's dead, she's free to come home and will do so in two weeks. There are some debriefing issues we need to attend to, all of us."

This was news to Hotch and he narrowed his eyes at the younger woman. "What sort of debriefing issues?"

Penelope and Erin joined them and he slipped his arm around his wife's waist. Erin sat next to Dave and he pulled her close to him, his hand protectively covering her stomach.

"Issues including why we faked her death, why she's coming back, how much we know about her time as Lauren, things of that nature."

"So, for all these months, you and Hotch have been lying to us? What the hell? I thought she was lost to me. And now I'm having a baby with someone who's not her! How do I explain this?" Derek looked angrily at Aaron, scooting closer to Erin.

"She'll understand, Derek. We all do crazy things when we're grieving. And our daughter will have two mommies and two daddies. How blessed will she be?" Erin smiled at him and Aaron watched the tension drain from Derek's body as he held out his hand. Erin placed in on her stomach, near Dave's hand, and Aaron marveled at the way they were all coming together.

Penelope looked up at him and grinned. "Who knew she was good at defusing tense situations?"

"Obviously you did. How did we miss this?" he whispered as Reid began to pepper JJ with questions.

"Love changes everything. You cannot remain the same when you start to care about the people who surround you, you can't be cold any longer." She plastered herself closer to him, watching their friends.

"I'm going to walk Erin home now. We'll see you guys tomorrow," Dave said as they stood. Erin came up to Penelope and they hugged tightly.

"I love you, Penny. Call me if you need anything." Erin kissed his wife's cheek and then took Dave's arm.

"Make sure you move the car this time. I don't want to make up stories for Jack about why it's still here, again."

"Whatever, Hotch. He's spending the night at a friend's. Besides, the walk is good for me." He wrapped his arm around Erin's waist and led her out the door.

"So, she's really pregnant?" Reid asked as soon as the front door had closed. JJ moved to sit next to him and they both looked at Hotch expectantly.

"She's really pregnant. I saw the heartbeat myself. She's due four weeks after me, so we could end up having babies at the same time!"

"Great," JJ said, looking totally disinterested in what Penelope was saying. Aaron frowned as he felt his wife's shoulders slump slightly, and he rubbed her back.

"Honey, I'm starting not to feel well. I'm going to go lie down. Will you see our guests out?" He nodded and watched her leave, a small lick of fire beginning to burn in his chest at the defeated walk she used.

"What's wrong with her, Hotch? She seems so sad all of a sudden."

Aaron looked into Morgan's eyes as he thought of what to say. "She misses her friend, and she doesn't understand why she's changed and won't be as open to her as she once was. Penelope's trying to be superwoman and she breaking her heart in the process."

He heard JJ gasp and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her face was bright red and she was glaring at him. "Maybe her friend is upset at being so easily replaced in her life by her worst enemy. If you'll excuse me," she said as she brushed past him to leave the house.

"So that's what's up between them. I was wondering why there was so much tension between the two. But JJ has changed since she came back to us. She doesn't call me Spence anymore." Reid looked sad and Aaron knew he was feeling like Penny did. "I should get going, though. Congratulations Derek, Dave."

As he left, Morgan stood and made his way over to Aaron. "I think I love Emily, Hotch, but there's something about Erin."

"She's carrying your child, that changes how you look at a woman. But you'll need to talk to Emily when she comes home about this situation. She might not be so accepting of this."

"I know. I have to choose my baby, though, over her, if it comes to that. She's the most important thing in my life."

"Emily will understand that, I'm sure. I'm going to go check on Penelope. You're free to stay if you want."

"I have to go take Clooney for a walk, but thanks, Hotch. I'll see you tomorrow." Morgan left and Aaron climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Penelope was stretched out on the bed, sobbing.

"Penny-love, it's okay," he said as he sat next to her.

"No, it's not, honey." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder. "She didn't even care about the babies, Aaron. I don't want to be friends with her if it hurts this much. At least Erin loves me."

"JJ's just upset that you have such a close friend in Erin. She feels like you've replaced her."

"But I haven't! It's just that Erin has been there for me. She's gone to bat for us. Would Jayje have done that for us? She killed the budding romance between her and Reid, and she discouraged Emily from getting too close to Morgan."

"I didn't know that. But I think she misses you, honey. Will you try, at least for me, to be her friend still?"

Penelope looked up at him and smiled tremulously. "I can try. But I won't promise you anything." She sighed.

"What is it?"

"You'll need to get to Emily first. I don't know what story JJ will tell her about Erin and the baby. The last thing we need is more acrimony in the team."

"I'll see what I can do." He pulled her back onto the bed. "But enough about them, I'm more concerned about you. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Just hold me, honey. I need to know that you're still here with me." She turned in his arms and he caressed her face. "I just want everyone to be happy. Is that too much to ask?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He kissed her gently and she smiled against his lips. "But you have me and you have Jack, and you have Erin. I'd say you're overflowing with love and happiness."

"I know." She kissed him once more and he slid his hands down to rest on her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Aaron pulled her close to him and she nestled against his body, her breathing soon evening out as she gave in to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Penelope stretched and rubbed her stomach. The end of August had flown by and now September brought Emily back to them. Aaron had been forced to sit through a number of Senate meetings, along with the others on the team, and she had waited for them to finish.

She stepped outside her office and found herself running into JJ. "Hey, did the meetings finish up for the day? Aaron wanted to take me to my appointment this afternoon. We're going to find out who's right."

JJ pursed her lips and looked at a spot over her shoulder. "He'll be along shortly with Emily. She's getting settled back in today. Like you even care, though."

"Jayje, why are you still so upset?"

"Upset? I'm furious! You're kinder to that harridan we call a Section Chief than you are to me! You've pushed me out and I hate you for that."

"I didn't realize, JJ. But I think you'd like her, how she is now. She's changed so much since her husband left her. I can't not be friends with her, she means too much to me."

"Are you stupid? She's not your friend, Penelope!"

"You're right, she's not just my friend, she's my sister in Christ. And she's never called me stupid." Penelope struggled not to cry in front of JJ and she pushed past the woman to briskly walk down the stairs and leave the bullpen.

Hot tears coursed down her cheeks as she made her way to the elevators. "Penny, what's wrong?" She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up into Erin's eyes. Penelope shrugged and Erin took hold of her elbow, leading her over to her office.

Once safely behind the door, Penelope let go, the sobs ripping from her as she wrapped her arms around her baby bump, rubbing it absently. Erin helped her over to the sofa and she sat heavily. "JJ hates me."

"Why would you think that, sweetheart?"

"She said so. She called me stupid." The tears came faster and she curled up into Erin, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. "Jason called me that once, and it made me cry then, too. Am I stupid?"

Erin took her face in her hands and brought her chin up so that she was forced to look into Erin's eyes. She was crying as well, but Penelope felt pinned by her gaze. There was no condemnation in her look, only love and concern, and Penelope felt her tears lessen and her heart began to feel less sorrowful. "You are not stupid. She was speaking from anger and knew that barb would hurt you the worst. God knows your heart, and how very intelligent you are."

Penelope nuzzled her face into Erin's hand, smiling softly. "Why doesn't she see you as you are?"

"She needs a scapegoat, someone to blame for the changes in her life. My friendship with you is something relatively new, and it threatens her in some way. I don't want to make you choose, but if you want to keep her as your friend, I'll understand."

Penelope heard the uncertainty in Erin's voice and wrapped her arm around her friend's growing baby bump. "No, Erin. You're my sister now, and I won't give that up for anyone." Erin nodded and they broke apart. Penelope rested back against the sofa, her hand on her stomach.

"Dave swears he felt her kick the other night. I've felt a few flutterings, but nothing that distinctive."

"She's just starting to kick me when I poke my bump. Aaron thinks it's the sign of a strong son. I can't wait to prove him wrong today." She rested her head on Erin's shoulder and sighed. A quiet peace fell over the room as Erin rubbed her arm.

After a few minutes had passed, someone knocked on the door and they looked up in tandem. "Who is it?" Erin called out as they disentangled themselves.

"Emily. May I come in?"

"Of course you may," Erin replied, looking towards the door. The other woman entered and looked around for them, finally finding them on the sofa. "Would you like to sit down? There's room for you here."

Emily tilted her head, her brow furrowing as she took a deep breath. "Hotch sent me here when he couldn't find you in your office, Penelope. He said you two needed to tell me something before you went to your appointment."

Penelope patted the open spot next to her and Emily say, holding out her hand. She clasped it and then put it on her stomach. "Has Morgan talked to you at all?"

"Just a little. He told me he loves me, and that he's going to be a father I admit that was a shock." She leaned forward to look at Erin. "So, is there something in the water, then?"

"It depends on how upset you'll be, Em. You see, Aaron and I are due in February. We're actually the normal couple at the moment."

"And what about you, Ma'am?" A hint of dawning understanding had crept into her voice and she touched her own stomach lightly.

"We're due in March, Derek and I."

"I see." Emily pursed her lips and looked ready to cry at the revelation. "What happened there?"

"We had a weekend fling. I didn't think I could get pregnant anymore since my ex had knocked up his mistress with no problems, and yet nothing for us. He still had you on his mind, though. He called me by your name as he climaxed."

"You never told me that," Penelope interjected, looking at her friend in shock.

"It wasn't something you needed to know. We offered each other some solace from the sorrow we were both feeling. And now we have this wonderful blessing. Please, don't be upset with him. He truly loves you."

Emily narrowed her eyes slightly as she sat back. "Who are you? What happened to our Section Chief?"

Erin smiled at Penelope and then spoke. "I am your Section Chief, Agent Prentiss. I've just happened to retract my claws since my husband left. I had someone who sought me out and reminded me what it's like to have love, true love, in my life." She twisted the ring on her left hand, not looking up at either of them as she smiled down at the emerald.

"Is that?"

"A promise ring," Erin finished quickly. "I love him, but I'm not ready to be engaged just yet. He's willing to wait."

"Of course he is. He knows you're the best thing ever to happen to him."

Emily looked confusedly at them. "So, who are you promised to?"

"Dave."

"Really? Well, this is a fine kettle of fish I return to. Are there any other bombshells I should know of before I head back to the bullpen?"

Penelope grinned at Emily. "No, not really. You don't hate us, do you?"

"I could never hate you, PG. You were the first one to make me feel welcome when I came to the BAU five years ago. It will just take me some time to adjust to all the changes." She leaned over and hugged Penelope. "Ma'am."

The tentative warmth in Emily's voice lifted Penelope's heart and she nodded at Erin. "Did Aaron say if he'd be up to get me?"

Emily looked down at her watch. "In about five minutes. Um, I do have one more question. The baby?"

"Will be ours. I want Derek to be a part of her life, and if you are a part of his, you'll be a part of hers. We're working on the logistics of the first two years right now, since I plan on nursing her. Will you join our little family?"

A soft smile spread across Emily's face. "If you'll let me." Erin nodded and stood, and Penelope took that as her cue to stand as well. She helped Emily to stand and was surprised to be pulled into a tight hug. Since coming back, Emily had begun to touch everyone more, as if to assure herself that she was with her family once more. "I'll talk to you later."

As Emily walked past them to leave, she reached out a hand and touched Erin's stomach gently. Penelope slung her arm around Erin's waist and they turned to watch the door. The other woman brushed past Aaron and he smiled as he made eye contact with Penelope.

"Hi, honey. Sorry I disappeared earlier. Erin rescued me after my fight with JJ."

"She told me a little about it. I know you're trying, Penny."

She let go of Erin and looked at her friend. "If she makes me choose between her and Erin, she's going to lose. Erin, I'll call you as soon as we know. You and Dave are still coming over for supper tonight, right?"

"Yes. I think we're bringing something for dessert. We might have my son with us, would that be okay?"

"Of course, I would love to meet him. See you tonight." Penelope hugged Erin tightly. "Thank you for listening to me."

"Anytime, Penny." Erin let go and stepped back. "Oof. Ruthie, you need to stop making Mommy's stomach roil," she whispered. Penelope giggled and took Aaron's arm. "See you tonight!" she called after them as they left.

They walked over to the elevators and Aaron pressed the down button. "How did Emily take the news about the baby?"

"Better than I expected." She hooked her arm through his and stepped onto the elevator. "She smiled when Erin said she wanted her part of the baby's life. That's a good sign, right?"

"Yes, one of the best. So, ready to find out you're wrong?"

"I don't think so, honey. I can't wait to see your face when she says we're having a girl." She arched her eyebrow and looked up into his eyes. "Though if we had a boy, we could fix them up, since Erin's convinced she's having a girl."

Aaron just shook his head, pulling her closer to him. "You're playing matchmaker before they're even born. You know, just because you two are friends does not mean they will be friends."

"I know, but I expect them to be. We're going to be so happy." She sighed and relaxed into him. "Thank you for agreeing to drop me off at the house after our appointment. I just get so tired right now, and I want to entertain well."

"I know. The rest is good for you, and there's really no need for you to be at the office. All your teams are home for the weekend."

"Isn't that amazing? The last time that happened, we were swamped for weeks. I hope that doesn't happen again."

"We could just set up a cot for you in the tech cave if we have to."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Boss Man. Besides, Erin would never let that happen," she said as they stepped out of the elevator and began to walk towards their car. She sat down in the passenger seat and buckled her belt.

Aaron got in next to her and handed over the purse she'd left in her office. "I carried this without complaint, my dearest heart. I think that gets my brownie points."

"Oh, you're learning, Sugar. Of course it does." Penelope leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Now drive, before we're late."

He laughed and turned the car on, backing out of his spot. On the ride down, she rubbed her stomach, hoping to feel the baby move. Penelope was rewarded with a few fluttering kicks against her hands and she grinned, tearing up.

Aaron signed them in at Dr. Newhall's while she sat near the windows and pulled out her knitting project. So far, she'd finished matching booties in purple for their babies and now she was working on the hats.

"Those are going quickly," Aaron said as he sat down next to her.

"These are easy. It's going to be harder when I get to the sweaters and blankets," she replied as she went along.

After fifteen minutes, a nurse came out of the back. "Penelope Hotchner?" They stood and she handed Aaron the hat as she opened her purse and then stuck it inside.

"Good afternoon, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked as she led them back.

"Tired," Penelope replied as she stepped out of her shoes and onto the scale. "So, what am I at today?"

"You've only put on two more pounds, which is okay. You could stand to gain a little more weight, as you've only put on eight pounds total. Let's get you in an exam room and take your blood pressure." She led them back to a room with an ultrasound machine in the corner and motioned for Penelope to sit.

She tried not to wince as the cuff tightened, but as the nurse smiled at her, she relaxed. "I take it I'm good today?"

"As usual. Dr. Newhall will be by in about five minutes or so. If you want to put on the gown and wait for her, she'll get you up and out of here in no time."

Penelope nodded and shucked her clothes as Aaron unfolded her gown and held it out. After she'd put it on, he tied the back for her and she smiled. "Hey, Boss Man."

"Yes, sunshine?"

"That's new. I like it. Anyway, I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her softly and she smiled, holding out her hand. He took it, rubbing his thumb along the back. A comfortable silence fell over them and Penelope leaned against her husband, sighing with contentment.

"Good afternoon, Penelope, Aaron. Hopefully the baby will cooperate and we'll be able to tell if it's a girl or boy. You do want to know, right?"

"Yes, we have money riding on this."

Dr. Newhall chuckled as she set up the machine and Penelope sat back and covered her legs with the blanket provided. Aaron helped her lie down and then the doctor was covering her belly with the cold gel. "As you can see, the head is developing normally. Here are the arms and legs. Have you felt her kicking yet?"

Penelope nodded and then looked up at Aaron, sticking out her tongue. "You should always listen to the Oracle, Aaron. She's rarely wrong."

He shook his head at her, a small smile on his lips. "Does she look okay so far?"

"Yes, everything appears to be on track for her birth. Are you having any concerns?"

"No, I just want to make sure I don't develop preeclampsia. I've been reading up on pregnancy and that's the one thing that terrifies me."

Dr. Newhall rolled her stool closer to them and looked her in the eyes. "I would walk as much as possible then, Penelope. Take the stairs when you can and be as active as possible. If you ever have any concerns, do not hesitate to call."

"Thank you, Dr. Newhall." The woman smiled and held out her hand to them. After they'd shaken it, she burned the ultrasound onto a disc for them. Once she'd left the room, Penelope wrapped her arms around Aaron, hugging him tightly. "We're having a daughter!"

"I hope she looks just like you, Penny," he said as he wiped the gel from her belly.

"Are you disappointed she's not a boy?" Penelope asked as she pulled her blouse on.

"No, she looks perfect and that's all that really matters. Perhaps next time we'll have a boy."

"There is that," she replied as she slipped her skirt into place. "I have a name for her already. I hope you don't mind."

"It all depends. What were you thinking of? Because Usagi or Sakura probably won't go over well with my family."

"Well, it will sound silly, but I had her middle name picked out first, and then I heard Erin call her daughter Ruth. It sort of just fell into place from there."

"The name, Penny-love?" he asked as they walked down the hall to the desk.

"Naomi Haley Hotchner." A gentle smile spread across his face and she stepped closer to him, letting him wrap his arm around her waist. "Hi Connie. When's my next appointment?"

"If you don't mind, we're full up until Monday, October thirty-first. Would you like the appointment before or after Erin?"

"After, please."

"All right, we'll see you at four that day." The other woman quickly filled out an appointment card and handed it to Penelope. They walked out into the warm September sun, and Aaron pulled her flush against his side.

"I love her name, honey. Thank you for honoring Haley." Aaron kissed the side of her head and she smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist. By the time they got to the car, Penelope found herself tearing up, and she clung to Aaron. "What is it?"

"I'm just so happy. We're having a girl! I love you so much, Aaron." He looked at her as he opened her door, and she grinned. "You've been incredibly good for me."

"And you've been incredibly good for me, Penny. I love you." They got in the car and as he drove home, she felt herself lulled to sleep. She woke up to Aaron gently shaking her shoulder. "We're home, honey."

Blinking her eyes, she stumbled out of the car. "I'll see you all at five?"

"Sure. What do you think you'll make?"

"I was thinking pot roast. That sounded really good this morning, and it fixes up fairly quick." Penelope leaned into the car and kissed his cheek before fishing her keys out of her purse and waving to him as he drove away. Just as she had gotten the door unlocked, her phone rang and she dug it out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hi, Penny. So, what did you hear?"

"Ernie! I would have called you sooner, but I fell asleep in the car on the way home. We're having a girl, and Aaron agrees to name her what I want."

"And that would be?"

"Naomi Haley Hotchner."

"I love it. Naomi and Ruth. I hope they realize someday how much we wanted the, to be friends from the very beginning. Do you need us to bring anything other than dessert tonight?"

"No, I think we're pretty well set. Make sure you let everyone at the office know it's a girl and that I was right, okay?"

"Sure. Oof."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. I just ate something off at lunch, I think. My stomach has been bothering my all day, though."

"What sounds good to you, then? I was thinking pot roast, but I want you to be able to eat, too."

"The only thing that sounds yummy right now is macaroni and cheese with broccoli. I'm sorry to be so pedestrian."

"No, that's okay. I'm in the same boat with you, remember? So, Elizabeth called me yesterday. Why didn't you tell me you're going to join our church?"

"I don't want there to be a big fuss, Penny. You guys are my family now, and you've made me feel so welcome. Why wouldn't I want to be a part of you?"

"Aw, thanks Angel Fish. So, I'll plan on you, Dave, and your son at five or six, then?"

"Yes. His father is dropping him off at the office later today. Neither one knows I'm pregnant. There hasn't been a good time to tell him, seeing as how he's lied to him so much about our split." Erin sighed. "This is the first time he's even reached out to me."

"Do you want me to pray about this?" Penelope asked as she sat on a kitchen stool.

"Yes, please. My heart is so anxious, and that can't be good for Ruthie." She heard Erin's breath catch and knew she was close to tears.

"Everything will work out, I hope. Just let God's peace full you as you prepare to see them. Keep in mind how much I love you and Dave loves you."

"I love you too, sunshine." Erin hung up and Penelope felt her shoulders slump. This really would be awkward, especially if Erin's son wasn't talking to her all night.

"Lord, let everything go well," she whispered as she stepped into the pantry and pulled out two boxes of macaroni. Setting those on the counter, she gathered up the broccoli, garlic, milk, and cheese she'd use in the casserole.

As she put it together, she thought about the way her family was coming together. Except for her row with JJ, there was nothing in her life that she would change. She was loved by an amazing man and a wonderful son. She had dear friends whom she would do anything for. Could life get any better?


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron sank onto his bed and buried his face in his hands. They'd been in Maine for the last two days and while the trees were beautiful to look at, he wanted nothing more than to be done with this horrible case and home with his wife and child.

He heard the door open and he looked up at Dave. He looked as tired as he felt and he, too, sank wearily onto his own bed. "Home is calling me hard tonight, Hotch."

"Me, too, Dave. How are things going?"

"We're adjusting. I'd forgotten what it's like to live with another person. Mudgie loves her and is really protective of her. It's like the dog knows she's pregnant."

"Animals can sense things, Dave." Aaron sprawled back on his bed. "How are you handling the cravings?"

"You could have let me know those were coming, Hotch. Carolyn never experienced them." Dave slipped off his shoes and shrugged out of his clothes, letting them pile up on the floor. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"To what, Dave?"

"I bought an engagement ring last week. A star sapphire, to match her eyes. A diamond didn't work the first three times, so I decided to change things up. This is going to be forever, Aaron. I can feel it."

Aaron smiled. He'd heard much the same from Penelope after the disastrous supper with Erin's son a few weeks ago. He and Dave had spent the night at the bar, with him trying to convince Dave not to kill Erin's ex. When he'd gotten home, he found Erin and his wife curled up on the sofa, sound asleep. "Erin's said the same about you to Penny."

"Good." Dave rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. Aaron turned off the overhead light and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, slipping beneath the covers. From the dark, he heard Dave quietly say, "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"About Erin and the baby. She's more exhausted than she lets on to anyone, especially Penelope. I really want her to slow down a little, but she won't."

"Penny's the same way. I think she wants to cram so much into these last few months with us."

"What?" He heard the incredulous tone in Dave's voice and knew there would be explanations to give or he might never leave him alone.

"She wants to be a stay at home mom. We haven't talked about it much lately, because I want her to change her mind, and you know how stubborn she gets when she's told no."

"Do you think she's serious about it, though?"

"I really do, Dave. Too much has happened to her at once and she's desperately trying to find her bearings again. I'm hoping it's just the hormones talking."

"Actually, they might be in on it together. Erin's been hinting that she wants to make me her replacement in short order."

"After everything we did to bring our family back together, we still end up splintering. Good night, Dave."

"Night, Aaron."

He turned on his side, staring at the wall. Sleep was a long time coming as he thought about the not too distant future.

There had been another murder during the night, and they rode out to the crime scene together the next morning, discussing what this told them about the unsub.

"Three brunettes, he obviously has a type," Emily said, touching her hair unconsciously. "They've all been in their early thirties."

"Juline Redmond," Reid said as he looked through her billfold. "I found another similarity, guys. She also teaches at the local community college. So that's three for three being teachers."

Aaron nodded absently as he felt his phone buzz moments before he heard Penelope's ringtone. "Yes, Penelope?"

"Is Dave nearby? And Morgan, too?"

Her voice sounded panicked and he looked around for the other men, waving them over to his side. "Just a second, honey, and I'll put you on speakerphone."

Everyone crowded around him and Morgan looked at him oddly. "What's up?"

"Okay, you're on speaker, Penny."

"I need you three home. Now. We're in the emergency room." He saw the blood drain from Dave and Morgan's faces and knew his must look as white. "It's Erin. She started feeling her heart acting weird. Please, come home."

"What about the baby?" the other two men asked at the same time.

"We don't know anything right now, they're still running tests. We need you here with us. Please." Aaron could tell she was close to crying and he felt his heart clench tightly.

"Go. JJ and I can handle things here. Now that we have these clues to work with, the profile should work up really quick. We'll follow you as soon as we're done."

"Thanks, Reid." JJ glared at them, but Aaron ignored the look and led the others over to the SUV. Once everyone was buckled in, he turned on the lights and siren, racing to the airfield as Dave called to get the jet ready to go.

"I take it JJ is still upset with you and Penelope," Emily said as she looked over at him.

"Yes. Penelope has offered up numerous olive branches to her and she just keeps rejecting them. It used to break her heart, but now she's grown accustomed to being ignored."

"Things will improve, they have to."

"I can only hope, Em." Everyone was quiet for the rest of the drive to the airfield and they huddled together in the quartet of seats at the front of the plane as it took off for home.

"Erin would want us to pray," Dave said suddenly, fixing his eyes on Aaron. He nodded and Dave closed his eyes. "So, I know I don't take to You often enough. I've fallen out of the habit. But my Erin, she's pulling me back to You. And she needs Your healing hand on her, now, as she struggles with this. Keep her safe, keep our baby safe. Amen."

The amen was softly echoed by the others, and Emily leaned against Derek, tears making her eyes bright. "How far along is she?" she asked.

"Not far enough," Dave replied. "We're at week eighteen. If she were to deliver now, viability would be less than thirty percent. And if she were to survive, she would face a very tough road. We were talking to Doctor Newhall about this at our last appointment, so the numbers are still too fresh in my mind." Dave stared at his hands, his voice close to breaking.

"Hey, we're fighters, both of us. Don't give up before anything has even begun." Derek tried to smile, but even that faltered as he held tight to Emily's hand.

When they landed, Agent Anderson was waiting for them. They climbed in the waiting SUV and he took off, lights flashing. Twenty minutes later, he was pulling into the parking lot of St. Vincent's Hospital. "I've not heard anything more on her condition," the young man said as they exited the vehicle.

"Thank you," Hotch said as he shut the door and led the group inside. "Pastor Matt!" he exclaimed, the sight of the pastor sending a flood of relief through his bones.

"Hey Aaron, Dave. Elizabeth's with them right now. I'll take you to her room. They've stabilized her, and now it's just a matter of running further tests. And who are your friends?"

"I'm Derek Morgan, the baby's father. This is my girlfriend, Emily. My Penelope has said some good things about you and your wife," Morgan said as he shook the other man's hand.

"I'm glad to hear that." He led them over to a bank of elevators and they waited for a car in silence.

The doors opened and as a group, they moved down the hall to a room on the corner. The door was just opening, and Elizabeth stepped out. "I'm so glad you made it here this quickly. She's asking for you, Dave."

He nodded and disappeared inside. "He'll probably be in there for some time. Let's go to the waiting room," Aaron said dully as he watched the door. All he wanted to do was go in there and hug his wife tightly, to hear her say that she was all right. He knew that Erin's troubles would hurt her deeply.

"But Hotch, I'm worried about my baby, too."

He looked at Morgan, knowing what he was feeling. He put his hand on the other man's arm and led him down the hall. "Something like this happened to Haley when she was pregnant with Jack. The only people she wanted in the room were me and Jessica. It's terrifying, Derek."

"But she's my baby."

"I know, but she'll also be Dave's and Emily's. We'll see them soon, once Dave's calmed her down a little. Until then, we wait."

Morgan's shoulders slumped as he nodded. They found the waiting room empty and Aaron sat heavily in one of the chairs. Soon, the others joined them, and Emily wrapped her arm around Morgan's waist. They moved over to a corner of the room, whispering back and forth.

An hour passed and Pastor Matt and Elizabeth left to pick up their children from school. Penelope found them a few minutes after that, and she sat on Aaron's lap, curling up into him. "She's sleeping at the moment. We're both exhausted."

"What happened?" Emily asked as she and Morgan came over to them.

"I just had a really weird feeling in my gut and I went up to her office. The paramedics met me at the door and I rode here with them." She yawned and her eyes closed heavily. "If you want to go see her, Derek, you can. Dave could use the company."

He took off, Emily in tow, leaving Aaron and Penelope alone. "How are you holding up, Sweet Pea?"

"I tried to be strong, and I didn't cry at all, yet." Her breath caught in her throat and he rubbed her back. The floodgates opened, and she began to sob quietly into the crook of his shoulder.

Someone coughed discreetly and he looked up to see Reid and JJ standing there. JJ looked troubled and avoided looking directly at Penelope. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"She's stable and sleeping. The others are with her now," Aaron said lowly, trying not to disturb his wife. Reid nodded and sat on the low sofa across the room.

"Why do we even care?" JJ hissed out, staring at a point far up on the wall, a tight, angry look on her face.

"Jayje, we've had this talk before. You were gone, Emily was gone, and she needed a friend. I love her as a dear sister and my heart is breaking right now, thinking she could lose this baby. We're supposed to raise these girls together." Penelope didn't turn her face from him and he tightened his grip on her.

"She stole my best friend! I can't just let that go."

"She stole nothing, Jayje. You let our friendship slip from your hands. I miss you. And I wish you'd come back to me."

Aaron looked at JJ as she bowed her head. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she tapped her foot absently. "You don't want to be here, Jennifer. Just leave before you hurt my wife further."

She gasped and finally met his eyes. "Hotch…"

"No, I've let this go on for far too long. I had thought you, of all people, could be an adult about this. My wife has done everything to be a friend to you, and you just push her away."

Slowly, she nodded and turned on her heel, storming from the room. "Thank you, honey," Penelope whispered. Aaron kissed her cheek softly and she nuzzled into him further.

"Why don't we all go see how Erin is doing?" he quietly said, prodding her up. She nodded and stood, holding out her hand to him. "Follow us, Reid. We'll show you where to go."

It was a silent walk down the hall as Penelope tried to pull herself together. Aaron opened the door and saw Erin sitting up, leaning against Dave. He was rubbing her stomach slowly as Morgan sang softly to them.

Erin looked up and smiled tiredly at Penelope. "Hey you, you're back. I thought I told you to go home and get some rest."

"I couldn't leave, I'd worry too much."

"Someone has to let Mudgie out. I'm getting released in the morning, and you can pamper me all you want once you're home in the afternoon. Doctor Newhall wants me off of work until our next appointment."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Honey, I have Dave to look after me now. Go home and try to sleep. I'll never forgive myself if something happened to Naomi."

"All right, but pinky promise you'll call me first thing when you get home."

"Of course, Penelope." Aaron watched his wife step forward, her pinky finger extended. Erin hooked their hands together and then brought their hands up to kiss Penelope's. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Erin." Penelope hugged the other woman tightly and then kissed her cheek. "That's it, everyone is having supper at our house tomorrow night. No backing out! And someone make sure to drag JJ. I'm not going to give up on her, ever."

"Of course we can do that, Baby Girl. Thanks for looking after us." Morgan pulled Penelope into a hug as she let go of Erin. Finally, he was able to put his arm around his wife once more and he led her out the door.

"I suppose we need to go grocery shopping before we head home today."

Penelope smiled up at him and he felt a warm smile spread over his face as well. "We probably should. I was thinking we could do a nice beef stew. It's turned so cold lately that warm food sounds yummy. We can get some red wine to go with the stew as well." They got on an elevator and once on the ground floor, he hailed a cab.

On the drive to the Academy, Penelope curled up into him and fell asleep, her hand on his chest. He covered it, squeezing gently. It was still amazing to him that she loved him so. When she'd called, he'd felt his heart drop, thinking something was wrong with their baby.

The taxi idled in front of the building as he woke her up and paid the man. "You're not going to sleep tonight if you keep napping like this."

"I know, but I'm so tired." She clasped his hand as they went over to their car. She slid in carefully, adjusting her growing stomach a little as she fastened her belt.

Aaron stopped at the first open grocery store and together the grabbed a cart. "So, where do you want to head first?"

"The wine aisle." She took off down the center aisle, and he followed her, catching up quickly. "So, Erin and I can't drink yet, Doctor Newhall wants us to wait until our third trimester to have half a glass with supper. We'll have to pick up some cider for us and Jack. I was thinking a heavy red wine to go with the meal?"

"I know the perfect thing," he said, scanning the shelves for the wine he was thinking of. He picked up four bottles of it and set them in the cart.

They moved on to the deli and she picked up four pounds of stew meat. "Okay, so we need carrots, potatoes, celery, and peas. Will you go grab those while I pick out some bread to go with everything?"

She disappeared into the bakery section before he could answer and he shook his head as he made his way over to the produce, picking up everything she'd listed. He finally found her, looking at the cheesecakes, two loaves of French bread in her arms. "Get the chocolate one, I know both you and Erin have the strongest cravings for chocolate."

Penelope giggled and set the bread in the cart. "You know us too well."

"That's because we're together all the time." He reached over and grabbed two of the slabs, setting them in the top of the cart. "Is there anything else we need tonight?"

"I want to pick up some pears for supper. Those sound really delicious right now." They went over to the fruit and she grabbed six Anjou pears before they got in line to pay.

After they'd gotten home, he put the groceries away while she turned the oven on and prepared the fruit. Soon, the scent of baking cinnamon and pears was wafting about the house and he breathed it in deeply. Just as the buzzer went off, Jack and Jessica came in the door.

"Daddy, Daddy! Miss Laura says I'm a natural!" Jack hugged his father, nearly knocking him over with his exuberance. "I'm the only one in my class who can read easily on their own!"

"Good work, buddy. How's math going?"

"Better since Momma showed me those tricks she uses. What smells so good?"

"Mom's baking pears. If you ask nicely, she might share."

"Okay!" Jack took off for the kitchen and Jessica laughed lowly.

"You're home early."

"There was a problem with Erin's pregnancy, so we came home to be with her."

"Is the baby okay?"

"I think so. They're keeping her overnight for observation."

"Penelope must be so upset."

"She's not dealing well, no. We're having a big supper tomorrow with everyone. Will you please come and help us out? I worry so about her."

"Sure, that would be no problem." She turned to leave and then looked back over her shoulder. "You made a good choice this time, Aaron. She truly loves you."

He nodded and went back into the kitchen, where Jack was talking excitedly to Penelope about his day. Aaron wrapped an arm around her waist and she melted into him. "I think I'm going to eat and then head to bed. I am still so exhausted."

"It's the loss of adrenaline. I'm always tired after bringing down an unsub. Sit down and I'll serve you."

She did and Jack crawled up onto her lap, laying his head on her stomach. "Momma, may I snuggle with you until you fall asleep?"

"Of course, baby. I'd love nothing more than that." Aaron served them and she ate slowly, her head nodding. He smiled at her struggle to stay awake and eat, a warm feeling of love washing over him.

"Go upstairs, Penny. We'll clean up." She nodded and got up, kissing him sweetly before leaving the room. Jack handed him the dishes to put in the washer and then wiped down the table. "Okay, Jack, you can head up now."

His son grinned at him before running out of the room. Aaron started up the dishwasher and then turned off the lights. Going upstairs, he loosened his tie and pulled his shirt out of his pants as he went. The bedside lamp was on, illuminating his sleeping wife and child.

Smiling, he slipped off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. Aaron plugged his cell phone in the charger and turned off the lamp before crawling beneath the covers. He wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist, splaying his hand out over her belly.

She stirred slightly, turning her head to look at him. "Go back to sleep, my love. I'll look after you two."

"I know, Aaron. What if something happens to our baby?"

"Nothing will happen, Penelope. Naomi will be fine, you're doing everything perfectly."

"I just worry, Boss Man. She's everything I've wanted for some time. I'm going to call in sick tomorrow. I don't think I'm up to an office day."

Aaron kissed her cheek and she sighed quietly. "I understand. I'll make sure everyone gets here, even JJ."

She smiled and wiggled back into him. His arm tightened around her and she giggled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Penny." He yawned and rested his chin atop her head, letting his eyes close heavily as he breathed in her delicate scent. He never wanted to let this happiness go.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm so glad that the team is out on a case," Penelope said as she led Erin out of the living room.

"Why?"

"I get to take you to our appointments. I've missed you at work these last two weeks." Penelope squeezed Erin's hand as they went out to the car.

"I've missed you, too. At least Dr. Newhall let me go to church. I've been going stir crazy at the house. There are only so many books you can read at one time."

"Or video games you can play. Have you heard from your daughter?"

"Just enough to be told she has a new brother. His name is Henry. I saw pictures on Facebook, since Alyssa has never been concerned about her security. He's ugly."

"Fitting, isn't it?" Penelope grinned as she opened the door for Erin and then went over to her side. "I'm sorry she isn't really talking to you, though. I know how much it hurts when your family won't speak to you." Erin touched her shoulder gently and Penelope sighed.

"I'm glad we're heart sisters, then. At least we got to pick each other."

"I never thought about it like that, Ernie." She turned on the car and flipped on the classical station. They'd both taken to listening to that style of music, finding it calmed them immensely on rough days.

As she drove down the road, she heard a soft sob escape Erin's lips. Turning down the radio, she glanced over at her friend. "I'm so scared, Penelope. I've prayed and prayed that everything will be okay with Ruthie, and yet my heart is still so troubled."

"We're human, Erin. It's okay to feel fear as long as we give it to God." She reached over and rubbed Erin's belly softly. "So, I heard you're grooming Dave to be the new Section Chief."

"Yes. I'm not coming back from maternity leave. This forced time home made me think, a lot, and I want to be a better mother this time. He doesn't want to accept me retiring, but I have to."

"We are going to have amazing play dates. Do you think our girls will be as close as we are?"

"I hope so." Erin pinned her gaze on Penelope and she glanced over, taking in the smile on her friend's tear-stained face. She smiled back and finished the drive to the doctor's office. Connie signed them in and they took a seat.

As one, they pulled out a knitting project and laughed. "Do you like this color?" Penelope asked as she set to work on the sweater she was making for Ruth.

"Mm-hm. How about you?" Penelope looked at the bright pink wool and grinned.

"It's perfect, honey." They sewed in silence and then their nurse came out.

"We're ready for you, Penelope and Erin." They stood and made their way back to the door. "We'll get both your vitals first and then continue on with the appointments. Where are your guys this week?"

"They're in Idaho. A farmer found four bodies in one of the fields he had let lie fallow for two years."

"That's really creepy," the nurse said as she helped Penelope step up onto the scale. "Are there any clues as to what happened?"

Penelope shook her head and stepped off the scale, slipping her shoes back on. After the nurse had weighed Erin, she took them back to Exam 1 and recorded their blood pressure. "Dr. Newhall will be by in about ten minutes. If you want to change into a gown, Erin, you'll be going first."

The woman left and Penelope held up the gown while Erin peeled off her blouse. Once Penelope had the gown tied, Erin shucked off her skirt. "Oh!"

"What is it, Erin?"

"I just felt her move." A bright smile spread across her face. "I think she's going to be okay, Penny, if I can feel her move." Penelope nodded and took a seat on one of the chairs, continuing her knitting.

"So I couldn't help but hear that Derek is a total helicopter parent." Penelope watched Erin roll her eyes as she put the paper blanket over her lap.

"Yes. Either he or Emily called me three times a day. It's sweet, but annoying. And if I didn't answer the home phone quickly enough, they'd call my cell phone." She sighed happily. "But it was nice to be looked after. He never thought to see how my pregnancies went."

"That's because he was a jerk. Are we going out for a quick bite after this?"

"Sure," Erin replied just as Dr. Newhall came in the door.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I hope you're feeling better, Erin," she said as she looked over their charts. "Your blood pressure is much better today."

"That's good. Does that mean I can go back to work?" Erin looked hopefully at the doctor, who smiled.

"As long as you take it easy. Let your assistant help you out more. I'm sure Penelope would also help out with the little things,: She quickly drew blood for the monthly test and then had Erin lay back on the table. Penelope joined them to watch the ultrasound.

"You'll be able to tell today, won't you, if she's a girl?"

"Yes, if the baby cooperates. You're still certain it's a girl?"

"I have been since I found out I was pregnant. Don't ask me why."

Dr. Newhall smiled. "Some women are just that certain of things. I trust you know your own body. Now, let's see what's going on in there." She rubbed the wand over Erin's baby bump and began showing how the baby had grown in the two weeks since her last appointment. "It looks like you're going to have a thumb sucker on your hands."

"That's so cute, Erin. Look at how she's going to town!"

"I know, isn't it darling? Does she look on track with her growth?"

"Yes, your daughter looks right on track. I know it's a little early, but with the health scare you had earlier, I want to see you every two weeks for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"Okay, sounds like a good idea. Should I be on the lookout for anything unusual?" Erin asked as she sat up, wiping the gel off her stomach.

"No, you'll know if something hinky is happening. Are you ready, Penelope?" She nodded and handed Erin's clothes to her as they swapped places on the table. She held out her arm and looked at her friend, still not very comfortable with needles.

She pulled her gown up under her breasts as she reclined on the table. While Erin dressed, Dr. Newhall made a copy of the ultrasound for her and then turned to address Penelope.

"How have things been going with your pregnancy, Penelope?"

"Good, I think. I get tired a lot more easily, but I read that that's normal. I didn't realize she'd move as much as she does, though."

"Have you estimated how often she moves in an hour?"

"I had a high of forty in one hour the other day." She held out her hand and Erin clasped it, smiling brightly.

"I wonder," Dr. Newhall whispered as she ran the wan along her belly.

"What?"

"Well, last time, I noticed a hiccup with her heartbeat and when I compare her to Erin's baby, they're about the same size. Your baby should be bigger, since you're a month farther along. Do twins run in either you or your husband's family?"

Penelope felt her eyes widen as she looked at Erin. "No, not that I know of. Wouldn't you see something on the ultrasound before this, though?"

"Normally, I would, yes. But sometimes they hide. Could you push on your stomach right here?" Dr. Newhall guided her hand to where she wanted it. "Not too hard, though. I just want the baby to move a little."

Penelope did as told and suddenly a second head popped into view. "Are you seeing this, Erin? I'm going to have twins! Aaron is going to flip out when we tell him! Do you know what the sex of the second one is?"

Dr. Newhall moved the wand around, trying to get a good angle on the twin. "I'm sorry, Naomi keeps getting in the way. You do realize this means we have to treat your pregnancy a little differently now. I'll want to see you every two weeks as well, to monitor their progress. I'm sorry I'm only giving you and Aaron three and a half months' notice on this."

"As long as they're healthy, we'll make it work." She held Erin's hand a little tighter as Dr. Newhall made some notes in her chart.

"All right, I also want to discuss maternity leave with you both. Since these pregnancies are high risk, I want you both to rest more. I'm not saying total bed rest, I'd just like to see you take leave with six weeks to go. The longer the babies stay inside, the stronger they'll be. By taking it easy in the last month and a half, we should keep them incubating. If you could avoid unnecessary stress, that would be great, too. But I know the jobs you do."

They chuckled a little and Erin handed Penelope some paper towels while Dr. Newhall made a copy of the second ultrasound. "All right, so I'll see you in two weeks, Dr. Newhall. Thanks again for the wonderful news. I can't wait to tell Aaron."

Penelope changed her clothes and then took the cd from Erin's hands. Looking at the closed door, Penelope sighed, looking at Erin. "What is it, Penny?"

"Do you think I'm ready for twins?"

"Yes. If you're good for one, you're good for two. And maybe the other will be a boy, so both you and Aaron will be happy."

She gasped, taking hold of Erin's hand. "The bet! I already claimed the bet! What am I going to tell the others?"

"That man plans while God laughs. This was not planned, Penny. They'll understand." Erin squeezed her hand gently and they walked out of the office to set up their next appointments. "So, are you coming over at five."

"Yes. Jessica's going to take Jack trick or treating, since I'm not feeling up to walking for hours at a time right now. We can hand out candy together." Penelope smiled as she helped Erin into the car. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

'I just come over right now. It's not like I fit into any costumes right now, so there's no need for me to get ready."

"You just want to put off telling Aaron about the other baby." The corner of Erin's mouth ticked up and Penelope nodded. "You can't wait until you deliver to tell him, Penny. He would freak out, and rightfully so! What happened to not being able to wait to tell him?"

"I know, I know, you're right. Maybe I'll call him when we get home." As she drove, she listened to Erin pull out her phone and dial.

"Hi honey. We're on our way home now. Ruthie is right on track in her growth, actually. Dr. Newhall said I can start working again, as long as I take it easy. How's the case going? That's good to hear. We'll see you soon, then. I love you, too, David."

After she'd set her phone aside, Penelope asked, "When are they coming home?"

"Wednesday. It seems like they've been gone for so long this time, yet it's been no longer than normal. Have I really fallen that hard for him?"

"No harder than I've fallen for Aaron. Face it, Erin, we've got it bad."

"And that ain't good." Erin's phone rang and she picked it up, looking at the display. "It's Derek. Hello? Yes, we're both okay. Dr. Newhall said she looks right on track. Of course I grabbed a cd of the ultrasound. You can pick up your copy when you get home. I'll be in the office tomorrow. Yes, I've been cleared to work. I'll probably go home at five until I go on maternity leave. I can drive myself." Penelope raised an eyebrow at the tone she was using, knowing her friend was about to get his head bitten off.

"No, Derek, Agent Anderson does not need to drive me every day. I'm pregnant, not an invalid! Oh, so you're going to talk to Aaron now, too? I'm sure Penelope will just love you if you do that! This conversation is over, Derek. Good bye."

Erin put her phone back in her purse and let out a frustrated breath. "He means well, Ernie."

"I know. It just annoys me to be treated like a fragile doll. I understand my limitations and this baby means so much to me. I don't want to lose Ruthie." Penelope glanced over and saw a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, Erin, everything will be fine. They just want to take care of us." She pulled into the parking lot of their favorite Chinese place and they got out, going to the door. "Do you just want to get it to go this afternoon?"

"Kind of, yeah." Erin held out her hand and Penelope hooked pinkies with her as they went inside. Their normal server was behind the counter and he smiled at them.

"The usual, ladies?"

"Yes, please. But make it to go. We're on our way home."

"Certainly. It'll be $18.44." Penelope paid before Erin could get her money out and they took a seat on the bench to wait.

A few minutes passed and Penelope's phone rang. "Yes, Aaron?"

"So, I was talking to Morgan and Dave. We all feel it would be for the best if Anderson chauffeured you when we're not home. I know you crave your independence, but I want you to be safe as well Will you please do this for me?"

She looked over at Erin and raised an eyebrow. "You're only asking me because you know if I say yes, Erin will agree more readily."

"We were hoping that, yes. Anderson has already agreed to do this for you two, honey."

Sighing, she shook her head at Erin. "Fine. But it doesn't mean we're going to like it, Aaron. I'll see you the day after tomorrow." Hanging up, she looked over at Erin. "We've been outvoted here, Erin. He pulled my husband and Dave into it. I guess Anderson will be picking us up tomorrow. Sorry."

"Don't be. This is not your fault. I'm the one whose body isn't being very cooperative." Erin rubbed her stomach absently. "And it might be kind of nice to be driven. We can pretend we're posh ladies."

"There is that." Penelope reached over and covered Erin's hand, stilling it. "I love him for doing this, yet I'm chafing a little, too. I yelled at him before he left on this trip."

"Have you told Aaron you love him since then?"

"No. Maybe I should." Picking her phone back up, she touched his number and waited for him to pick up. "Hey, Boss Man. I forgot to tell you I love you."

"I love you, too, sweet pea. Make sure you tell Jack I love him, too. And Naomi."

"I will. I'm sorry for being such a pain earlier."

"Haley was the same way, honey. It's part of the hormone fluctuations. Are you and Erin home yet?"

"No, we're waiting for our food. I'm staying with her until Jessica brings Jack home. Until I see you again, I love you."

"And you'll always be in my heart." Aaron hung up and she smiled over at her friend. Their food came up moments later and she handed the bags to Erin.

As they drove home, Erin reclined her seat, falling asleep quickly. Penelope turned the radio down, a gentle smile on her lips. Once they were home, she brought the food inside and then came out to wake Erin.

Opening the passenger door, she softly shook Erin's shoulder until her eyes fluttered open. "Are we home?" she asked through a yawn.

"Yeah. I put our food on the kitchen table." She held out her hand and Erin took hold of it, using the leverage to help herself out of the vehicle. "Let's get inside, Sleeping Beauty."

Erin laughed lowly and hooked her pinky to Penelope's. They went into the kitchen and while Erin got out plates and utensils, Penelope poured them glasses of milk. "I miss Dave."

"I know how you feel. Every time Aaron leaves I feel like I can't take a full breath." They sat and Erin held her hand while she prayed. After they'd finished eating, Erin disappeared upstairs. Penelope followed after putting away the leftovers and found Erin sound asleep on her bed. She covered her friend with a thick blanket and then went across the hall to the guest bedroom.

She woke up sometime later to Erin's gentle touch. "Did you have a good nap?" she asked as Penelope sat up and stretched.

"Uh huh. What time is it?"

"After five. The porch light is going on in about twenty five minutes. Are you planning on dressing up at all, or doing some crazy makeup?"

"No, I couldn't find any idea that I liked." She swung her legs off the bed and stood up. "Do you have the candy bowl ready?"

"It's on the counter." Erin rummaged through the trunk at the foot of the bed, pulling out two quilts. "I think it's going to be cold tonight. We'll take these outside with us, just in case."

Together, they went downstairs and Penelope picked up the bowl, bringing it outside and setting it on the small table next to the porch swing. Erin got comfortable on the swing and then Penelope sat down next to her, spreading one of the quilts over her legs. "So, is Dave finally taking you seriously?"

"About retiring after my maternity leave runs out? No, not yet. How about Aaron?"

"Not him, either. Now that there's going to be two babies, though, he might be a little more okay with things going in that direction." Penelope gently rocked the swing back and forth as they watched the street for trick or treaters.

Around 7:30, Jessica came by with Jack and he joined them on the porch, talking animatedly about all the houses they had gone to. "And I got a giant candy bar from Mr. Jenkins! I think it's bigger than my head! We have to take Naomi there next year, so I can have her candy bar. Chocolate isn't good for babies, you know."

"We'll have to see about that when the time comes, honey. Come and sit between Aunt Erin and myself." Penelope patted the bench and he climbed up, snuggling into her.

"How did your appointments go?" Jessica asked as she relaxed against the wall of the house.

"Wonderfully. We're having twins."

"What?"

"Uh huh. I can't wait to tell Aaron. I want to see his face when he hears about the little tag-a-long."

"He'll be shocked, that's for sure. And how did yours go, Erin?"

"She's perfect so far. We only have four and a half months until we meet her, and I can't wait. She's brought so many blessings to my life already." Erin caressed her bump, a gentle smile on her lips.

"That's so great to hear. Listen, I should get going, Paul wants to take me out for a late supper. I'll see you later." Jessica smiled and left the house, whistling a jaunty tune. The older kids started coming by and Jack had great fun passing out candy to them. They were just getting up to head inside when a group of adults turned down their walk.

"Who do you think it is?" Erin asked as she grabbed hold of Penelope's arm.

Penelope studied their walk and smiled. "Our family is home."

They stepped into the light and Erin's face broke into a radiant grin.

"David!" she cried as she stood and went over to him. Penelope watched him envelope her in a warm hug and she sighed as they kissed. "Welcome home, my darling."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back up on the porch. "How'd things go today?"

"Penny and I are right on track. We go back in two weeks for our next checkup. Speaking of that, Penelope has some news to share with you."

Penelope smiled as Aaron joined her on the swing, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Okay, you know how we went with the Noah's Ark theme in the nursery because we figured we'd be having Ruthie over a lot?" He nodded. "Well, it seems we'll fit the theme all on our own." She watched his brow furrow as he thought about what she'd told them.

"Congratulations, Penelope!" Reid had caught on to what she had meant and everyone else looked at him in confusion. "The popular fallacy is that Noah only took two of each kind of animal onto the ark. He really brought more of some clean animals to sacrifice…"

"That's fantastic news, PG!" JJ interrupted, a wide grin on her face. She stepped forward to hug Penelope and then drew back a little. "Do you know what the other one is?"

"We're having twins?" Aaron looked at her incredulously, his face turning white.

"Yeah, we are. Naomi's been hiding Baby X all this time. We have no idea what the other baby is yet. But Erin and I saw both heads today. Surprise?"

Aaron nodded and then leaned over and kissed her, "I guess we're blessed."

"I guess we are, Boss Man."


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on, Penelope! We're going to be late at this rate. The others are probably already there."

"It's a five minute walk, Aaron. We're going to have plenty of time to spare," she called down the stairs. Sighing, he adjusted his sweater and smiled at Jack.

"Mama's getting kinda slow, isn't she?" Jack asked as he adjusted his clothes like Aaron had. He nodded and Jack smiled. "How much longer until the babies get here?"

"Eleven more weeks until Mama reached her due date. But since there are two babies, she could have them a little early."

"That's not happening if I can help it, Boss Man." Penelope appeared at the top of the stairs, her hand curled protectively on her baby bump. Aaron felt his smile grow as she came closer to them. She was absolutely beautiful pregnant. Haley had been too ill during her pregnancy to glow as much as she did.

Holding out his hand, he let Penelope clasp it as he led her over to the closet. "Did you remember to run the pies over this morning?" she asked as she slipped a cardigan on over her dress.

"Yes, I did. Dave and I set them on top of the freezer in the garage. Don't worry; Mudgie is tied up in the backyard." Grinning, Penelope slipped her arm around his waist and walked with them out the door.

"Did you make an apple pie for us, Mama?"

"Of course I did. I remembered that it's your favorite and put extra cinnamon and sugar in just for you." She reached out for his hand and he held onto it, leading her down the sidewalk. "And I think I heard that Uncle Morgan was bringing corn beef casserole."

"Awesome!" Jack let go of her hand and skipped on ahead, making sure to stop at each driveway and check for cars before crossing. Aaron kept an eye on him, smiling as his son looked back every so often to see if they were still there.

They joined Jack on the front porch and Aaron rang the bell. Erin answered, a bright smile on her face. In the four weeks since Halloween, the woman had popped, almost matching his wife's baby bump in size. "Oh good, you're here. We're just waiting on Derek and Emily now." She ushered them inside and then hugged Penelope tightly. Aaron recognized the ring on her finger and chuckled slightly.

"When did you get it?" Penelope asked lowly as they linked arms.

"Last night. We're telling everyone at dinner today, so don't let anything slip. If you want to go into the kitchen, Aaron, Davie could use some help."

Aaron nodded and let them go on to the living room before turning into the kitchen. "Hey, what can I do to help?"

"Ah, you've been banished out here as well. Reid proved himself useless and Erin took pity on him, letting him watch over Henry while the women talked."

"Who else is here?" he asked as he picked up a spoon and stirred the corn.

"Ashley, JJ, and Will."

"Erin let Ashley into the house?"

"I did. She had written Erin and Penelope a long apology letter. I made Erin read hers before telling her the girl was Reid's date for the day. They've called a truce of sorts and I'm sure my intended will convince your wife to play nice."

Aaron nodded and Dave directed him to put the corn in a nice serving dish. Together, they finished getting the meal ready and soon, the women joined them. "Is everything ready to go on the table?" JJ asked and Dave nodded.

The doorbell rang once and Erin looked around. "Aaron, would you answer that? It's probably Derek and Emily."

He nodded and went to the door. Opening it, he smiled at the pair. "You're just in time. Everything's getting put on the table as we speak."

Morgan rolled his eyes and looked at Emily. "We were ready to be here an hour ago. Someone decided they wanted to wear a new outfit."

"Hey, it's not my fault your dog got his muddy paws on my white sweater. I had to change." The other man just nodded and she swatted his arm.

"Don't make me drop the casserole. My junior g-man is looking forward to this." Aaron led them inside and took their jackets. "So, where does this go?"

"In the dining room. Follow me." Aaron hung up the coats and then showed them to the dining room. The table was set with an elegant china and crystal set and Aaron smiled as he looked at the whimsical nametags at each place. He knew his wife had been working on them for the past two weeks.

"This looks lovely, Erin," Emily said, smiling at the other woman.

"Thank you, Emily. Now that we're all here, would everyone find their places so Dave can say grace?" The nodded and Aaron found his place next to Jack at the table. Penelope was on Erin's right side and Dave sat across from them. Once everyone was seated, Erin clasped Penelope's hand and everyone followed suit.

"Lord, we thank you for bringing us together today as a family. May the next year be filled with as many blessings as this last year has been. May we continue to come together as our children tie us even closer. Amen."

They looked up and Erin began passing around the dishes. The light from the candles caught in her ring and he watched Morgan's eyes bug out a little.

"So, when are you planning on getting hitched?" he asked as he clasped Emily's hand.

"We haven't set a date yet, but soon. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. And when are you and Emily going to make things official?" Aaron watched her smile as she stared pointedly at their entwined hands.

Emily laughed at Morgan's blush and leaned in close to him. "I'm waiting for that news myself. Time's too short to be without the one you love."

"Don't I know that," Penelope piped up, leaning across Jack to kiss Aaron's cheek. "You know, Reid, you have to get busy. Out of all of us, you'll be the only one without a kid. There are a lot out there that need adopting."

"I'm perfectly okay with being Uncle Spencer right now. You guys forget I'm about a decade younger than most of you." He passed the rolls to Ashley and took the corn from Will.

"You know, now that everyone is making announcements, I guess it's as good a time as any to share ours," Will said, smiling at JJ. "We're going to have a baby shortly after the rest of you. We're due in June."

Aaron looked at his wife and saw she was staring at her plate. He knew she was trying to rebuild her friendship with the other woman and that she was having a rough time doing so. "Congratulations Will, JJ," he said, reaching behind Jack to touch her arm.

"Yeah, congratulations," Penelope replied, smiling slightly. She went back to talking to Erin, picking at her food. "I feel so hungry, but get full so fast. I think she's been using my stomach as a pillow all week."

"Ruthie's decided my bladder makes the best pillow. She gets upset and kicks me when I use the bathroom and her pillow deflates." They giggled together and he caught Rossi's eye. He just shrugged, smiling as well.

When dinner was over, everyone helped bring the dishes to the kitchen and while Penelope and Erin put away the leftovers, the others helped wash the dishes. Dave was drying the stemware when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Aaron, go see who that is," he said and Aaron nodded.

He went to the front door and looked out the peephole. A young girl was pacing on the porch and he smiled as he recognized Erin's youngest. "Come on in. You're just in time to have dessert with us," he said as he opened the door.

She glared up at him, a sullen pout on her lips. "Are you the one that knocked Erin up?"

It was a deliberate provocation and he raised his eyebrow as he stared her down. "She is your mother and you will refer to her as such. And no, I am not the father of her child. He's inside with her and her fiancé."

The girl let out a disgusted breath. "She's such a slut. I can't believe my father made me come here today."

Aaron fought the urge to shake the girl. "Your mother and my wife are having high risk pregnancies. If you wish to come in this house, you will drop the attitude."

"Whatever."

"No, not whatever. If your mother goes into early labor, she and the baby could die. That would devastate my wife and son, along with her family in that house." Aaron saw that her defenses were still up, and he continued to stare at her.

"Fine," she muttered, her shoulders slumping. "I'll be nice." He nodded and opened the door further, letting her in.

"We're in the living room," he said as he pointed the way.

"I know where it is. I lived here for fifteen years." She stomped off and he sighed, going back into the kitchen.

"Who was it, Aaron?"

He smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around his wife. "It's your daughter, Erin. I made her promise to play nice."

"It must be Kara, then. Did she say why she was here?"

"No, she just said that her father made her come. She's not too keen on being here."

Erin sighed and snuggled into Dave. "Protect me, Dave?"

"Always, babe." They went out the door and Penelope looked up at him.

"Am I going to get mad at Erin's daughter?"

"Probably. She doesn't care about her little sister being high risk, or that her mom could die carrying her." Penelope nodded and kissed his cheek, holding on to him tightly. A few minutes passed and he kissed the top of her head. "Let's go join them."

When they entered the living room, a tense silence had filled the air. Jack was curled up on Erin's lap, and she stroked his hair absently. "Three minutes," Penelope murmured.

"I know." He held her all the closer as her breath caught in her throat.

"Davie, I don't feel well. I'm going upstairs to lie down. Will you call John and have him pick Kara up?" He nodded and she slipped Jack off her lap. As she passed them, Penelope let go of his waist and hooked pinkies with her as they left.

"That's our thing!" Kara said angrily as she glared after the duo.

"Not any longer, honey. What's your father's number?" Dave bit out as he led her out of the room.

"What happened? We were only gone three minutes."

Both Derek and Emily gave him a tight, hard look. "Erin's daughter called Uncle Morgan a bad word. At least, I think it's a bad word. I've never heard it before." Jack looked up at him sadly. "Daddy, what does the n-word mean?"

Aaron felt his shoulders slump as he looked at Derek once more. "It's not a good thing, Jack, you're right. See, there are some people who think the color of your skin matters more than who we are as human beings. God designed us to be a kaleidoscope of color because color is pleasing to Him. Look at the birds. Can you imagine if they were all the same?"

"It would be kinda boring."

"So why should we care what others look like, since it's all pleasing to God?"

"We shouldn't." Jack got up and went to Morgan's side. "I love you, Uncle Morgan. And Ruthie. She's going to be beautiful like you and Aunt Erin."

Morgan pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, too, my junior g-man."

"Hey Jack, why don't you and Henry go play in the den?" Dave asked. "The grownups need to talk a bit." His son nodded and slipped off Derek's lap. Tagging Henry on the shoulder, they ran out and Dave sat in his chair.

"Did John pick her up already?" Aaron asked, noticing Dave's hunched shoulders.

"No. But I didn't want her in our house after that little display of hers, so I made her wait for him on the porch. He knows why she's there. I talked with him before she could hang up."

"It's cold out there, David." They all looked up at the doorway and saw Erin there, rubbing her stomach.

"I know it is, cara. But she hurt you and Derek terribly. There are consequences to our actions." He motioned her over to him and she curled up as best she could on his lap. "Where's Penelope?"

"She fell asleep on our bed. Oh!"

"What's wrong, Erin?" Dave wrapped his arm around her, a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing. Ruthie just turned oddly and kicked my ribs." She yawned. "We should get out the pies Penelope made. I feel about ready to join her in slumber land."

"Why don't you, my love. We'll save some pumpkin for you two. You need your rest now more than ever." Dave kissed her temple and she stood up, weaving on her feet a bit.

Derek was on his feet in a heartbeat and he touched her back, steadying her. "Hey, careful there, Erin. Em, will you help her upstairs?" He also kissed her, on the cheek, and sent her off with Emily.

"When are our women going on maternity leave?" Dave asked as he started for the kitchen. Aaron followed him out into the garage, picking up a pumpkin pie.

"Not until the very end, according to Penelope. She's still determined to be a stay at home mom after this pregnancy. She has to make every moment count now, she said."

Once everyone had finished dessert, they began to head for home, JJ and Will being the first to head out. Soon, it was just Dave and him, Jack having gone up to nap with Erin and Penelope.

"Are you going to let Kara in the house ever again?"

"If she apologizes to Derek and Erin, yes. John was furious with her. None of us are racist, or would use language like that. Yes, he's an ass, but he would never espouse views like that."

"Maybe her friends at school are like that. You'll do anything, anything, to fit in at that age."

"I shudder to think of what I did back then. There was a good reason I chose the Marines to straighten me out. I never would have met Carolyn had I not changed."

"How's she doing?"

"She made it to Switzerland okay. The clinic there will take care of her until she's ready to go. I don't know who was more surprised to see the other when she stopped in last month."

"You hadn't told her you moved on? You used to tell her everything." Aaron raised his eyebrow as he stared his friend down.

"Not with Erin, no. They hated each other at first sight, and time hasn't put an edge on that. Though I think they mellowed a little over the course of the evening."

"I didn't hate her at first sight, Davie. She hated me. I guess we know why now." Erin was reclining against the door, smiling at her fiancé. "Ruthie's hungry. Did you remember to save us a pumpkin pie?"

"It's in the fridge. There's even a can of whipped cream in there, too." She smiled and wandered off as Dave laughed a little.

"I can tell it's Morgan's kid. She has a sweet tooth like you would not believe. And it's only getting worse. I had to go out and find a place that sold Mackinac Island Fudge ice cream at two the other morning. And she told me this was normal. Normal!"

"Well, she's right. At least her cravings aren't off the wall. I had to go out and find her fresh strawberries the other day. In November! And then there was the night she wanted smoked salmon and cheddar cheese on an onion bun."

"That's really specific," Dave shuddered, "and bizarre. Is your wife the one who introduced Erin to bacon long johns?"

"Yeah, we can thank Lynch for that one. Penelope used to think they were disgusting, but as soon as the hormones kicked in, it was the one thing she loved."

"Remind me to…thank him Monday."

"Oh, I already have. He's being transferred to the field office in Anchorage next month. He said he wanted secluded."

"Even I'm not that cruel, Aaron." He shrugged and they stood up, heading for the kitchen. Both Erin and Penelope were leaning against the counter, a piece of pie between them.

"Hi, honey. Jack's still sleeping. I've never known him to take such a long nap. Do you think he's feeling all right?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Let me go wake him up while you finish your pie." He kissed her cheek and then went upstairs, finding his son asleep in the middle of the master bed. Gently, he shook his shoulder and Jack blearily looked up at him.

"My tummy hurts, Daddy."

"Well, you did eat a lot of food today. Didn't you have two pieces of pie, too?"

"Well, yes. But I had to have apple and pumpkin. Mama makes really good pies." Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Are we going home soon? I'm in the middle of my game."

Aaron ruffled his hair. "Mama's finishing up her pie and then we'll head out, all right?" Jack nodded and got out of the bed, pulling up the covers and making it as best he could.

Aaron helped him finish the job and then they went downstairs. Penelope and Erin were sitting at the kitchen table, mugs of tea in their hands. "You're ready to head out, aren't you?" He nodded and she sighed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'd say we'd go out shopping, but I don't feel up to that this year."

"Dave mentioned something about going out for brunch tomorrow. I'll stop by after that?"

"Sounds good to me." Penelope stood at the same time as Erin and they hugged tightly. "I love you," he heard his wife lowly say.

"I love you, too, Penny." Arm in arm, they walked out to the hall. Aaron pulled out their coats and handed over Penelope's. Erin hugged Jack after helping him into his coat and he kissed her cheek. "Have a good night, Jack. I love you."

"I love you, too, Aunt Erin." He kissed her again and then grabbed hold of Penelope's hand. As they walked back home, Penelope snuggled into Aaron, her arm around his waist. "Did Kara hurt you, too, Mama?"

"Yeah, baby, she did. Uncle Derek is like a brother to me, and when Aunt Erin told me what Kara had said, it broke my heart. You should never hurt another person with your words. They can cut like a knife."

Jack nodded and clung to her as Aaron unlocked their door. "Will you watch me play for a little while?"

"Sure. You're playing that new soccer game, aren't you?"

Jack just smiled at them and tugged her along. She, it turn, pulled on Aaron's arm and he went willingly into the living room. Jack let his coat fall to the floor and Penelope knelt to pick it up, draping it over the sofa with her cardigan. Aaron added his to the pile and then sat next to his wife. She curled up into him and he covered her stomach with his hand.

"I've never seen Erin cry that hard, my love. That ungrateful brat totally gutted her."

"Dave was furious with Kara as well. But she's still Erin's daughter."

"I know. It must suck to have your daughter despise you so. And it's not ever Erin's fault the divorce happened. John wanted to be with his mistress. I didn't ask before, but can I destroy them financially?"

"Is that the Christian thing to do?"

"No, but it would make me happy."

"That's not true and you know it. If you caused John's financial ruin, you would hurt the kids and that would hurt Erin."

"Sometimes you suck, Aaron Hotchner."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I just know you too well, Penelope Hotchner. You hate hurting your friends and would never do so deliberately."

She nodded and covered her stomach with her hands, smiling gently. "I hope our kids never feel like that. Oh, how my heart breaks for Erin." Penelope turned and kissed him on the lips. "I'm going to head up and take a bath."

"Do you want me to spot you?"

"I should be okay. I'm finally getting used to my changing center of gravity. Though you could join me, if you want."

"Tempting, but I think I'll watch Jack for a little longer. Come back down and we'll watch movies until we fall asleep. I'm so glad that we have the holidays off this year."

"One of the perks of being best friends with the Section Chief." Penelope got up and disappeared from the room. Aaron focused on his son, praying that he would never be like Kara.


	16. Chapter 16

"So, have you decided what you're going to get David for Christmas, Erin?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled into the expectant mother's spot outside of Kohl's.

"No, I have no idea. He has everything already."

"Except a child, and you're giving him that in March," Penelope replied. "You could always go with cigars and scotch."

Erin smiled and slowly got out of the van. "That I could, Penny." They went inside and Penelope dragged Erin over to the maternity clothes.

"Do you think this would look nice Christmas morning? There's not many cute outfits this far into our pregnancies."

"Tell me about it. I haven't found anything pretty for when Dave and I go to the Justice of the Peace next week."

Penelope touched Erin's shoulder. "You're getting married and you weren't going to tell me?"

Erin's eyes grew wide as she bit her lip. "We didn't want any fuss. This isn't our first go at things. And you and Aaron JP'd."

"I know, but you were there. I also know a few other people who would like to see you get married. Namely our team and the choir at church."

"And Matt and myself. You know, he just became ordained and would love the chance to marry someone, especially friends. We could have it after the Christmas service, since all the decorations would be up still." Elizabeth smiled at them.

Erin just shook her head. "The two of you are incorrigible. But I'll talk to Dave. It would be sort of romantic to get married on my birthday."

"Ooh, we get to sing to you, too, then." Penelope laughed as Erin sighed. "Okay, I might forget to mention that to Pastor Seifert."

"Good. So, if I do get married on Christmas, I'll need to wear something beautiful."

"We could always head over to Joyce and see if one of their seamstresses could whip us something up. I've heard they do really great work."

"That'll be our next stop, then." Erin led them over to the baby clothes. "I know I shouldn't get anything more until after our shower in January, but I can't help but look. I've been wanting to get so many things for her."

"Did you hear back from Derek's sisters yet?" Elizabeth asked as she fingered a velvet dress.

"Yeah, they're all going to make it. Derek said his mother was finally okay with the situation." Erin looked down at the plaid dress in her hands.

"And your girls?" Penelope asked as she touched Erin's shoulder.

"Kara still won't have anything to do with me. But Angela's taking the weekend off to come." She looked up at Penelope, her eyes wet. "I'll tell her then that Dave and I are married."

Penelope nodded, linking arms with her as they continued to shop for their loved ones.

*~~*~~*

Christmas day came quickly and Jack bounded into their room at four in the morning. "I can't sleep any longer. Can I open my stocking now?" he asked as he shook Penelope's shoulder.

"We don't have to be to church for four more hours, Jack. Why are you getting us up so early?"

"Because it's Christmas! Stocking time now, please?"

Sighing, she nodded and sat up. Penelope looked over at Aaron and watched him blink open his eyes. "Merry Christmas, honey."

"Merry Christmas, sweet pea. Why are we up so early?"

"Well, if someone hadn't been tardy to the party, you'd know that our son wants to open his stocking before church." She stumbled out of bed and over to the armoire, pulling her robe on. Aaron joined her and they followed Jack down to the living room. On the mantle hung three stockings and she smiled at her husband as she sat on the sofa.

"A Christmas surprise, my love. One of the traditions in my family is getting a stocking every year." He kissed her forehead softly, and she pursed her lips, trying to control her tears.

"But I didn't get you anything."

"You didn't know about the tradition. I forgot to tell you about it until it was too late. Next year, though, I know you'll get me something fantastic." He grabbed Jack's first, handing it to him and letting him go to town before taking down Penelope and his. "Oh, wait, pictures."

"Honey, no. I look dreadful."

"You look beautiful." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He picked up their digital camera and began to snap some photos as she took out the gifts he'd hidden in the large sock.

"A banana, honey?"

"And a box of animal crackers. It's part of the tradition. Don't ask me how it started, it's been that way as long as I can remember." She nodded and pulled out a soft red velvet box.

"Oh, Aaron," she whispered as she opened it to see a large amethyst ring. "This is so lovely." Taking it out, she placed it on her right ring finger.

"It's part of a matching set." She grinned up at her husband. "I couldn't resist, they looked so perfect."

Reaching back in, she pulled out two more boxes and opened them to reveal a matching earring and necklace set. "I love you so much, Aaron." Leaning over, she kissed his cheek. "I'll wear these today, they'll go perfect with my dress."

He nodded and helped her to stand up. "Do you want to eat first or get ready?"

"Food does not sound good right now. I'm going up to sleep for another two hours. You can entertain our son." Yawning, she trudged back up the stairs and turned into their room, fairly collapsing on the bed. Before she fell asleep, she set her alarm for six.

When Penelope opened her eyes next, she saw Aaron sitting on the bed, watching her. "You were sleeping on my side."

"It smells like you. I love being surrounded by you." He smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her. Penelope let him help her to her feet and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he whispered back, kissing her once more.

"For letting me in and loving me." Penelope sweetly kissed him a third time. "Now, the shower is calling my name. I'll see you in a few minutes." She sashayed as best she could into the bathroom and started the water before taking off her pajamas.

Letting the water run cool before stepping out, she found that Aaron had brought her clothes in to her, hanging them over the back of the closet door. She shimmied into her tights and then unzipped the garment bag from Joyce.

Erin had picked out a soft velvet for the dress, letting Penelope pick the color she wanted. Seeing Erin eye the red fabric, she went with the forest green. The dress buttoned up the front and, to her pleasure, did not look like a shapeless sack. After putting her makeup and perfume on, she affixed the jewelry Aaron had gotten her, smiling at her reflection. Opening the bathroom door, she smelt coffee and toast and she went down to the kitchen with a grin on her face.

Jack ran up and hugged her the moment she stepped in the room. "I love you, Mama."

"What do you want, Jack?"

"How'd you know? I want to open my gifts before church today." He looked up at her, his eyes as wide as they could go. "Please?"

"No, Jack, not until tonight. We're going over to Aunt Erin's after church, and I think she has presents for you to open. Okay?"

"I guess." He trudged over to his seat and began to pick at his food.

"You know, Santa might have left gifts for you over there, too, since you spend so much time at Aunt Erin's." Penelope smiled at him until he smiled back and then ate her food. She found that she was nervous for Erin and Dave, and it wasn't even her wedding.

"Are you ready to go?" Aaron asked several minutes later. She looked up at him and nodded, holding out her hand to him. He helped her to stand and then handed her the warm wool coat. It had actually snowed in the night, she saw as they drove down the road and she smiled at the beauty it lended the day.

They parked next to Dave and Erin, and Penelope smiled at her friend as she got out of the car. "Erin! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Penny." They hugged awkwardly, their growing bellies making things difficult. "I can't believe I'm getting married today. It still seems like a dream."

"A beautiful, romantic, waking dream, my friend." They were greeted by Pastor Matt and Elizabeth and took the bulletin they held out. "We should probably sit towards the front." She looked back at the men and smiled at her husband.

Erin nodded absently, rubbing her stomach/ "Ooh, she just woke up. That's Momma's diaphragm you're kicking this morning." Dave was at her side in an instant, taking her coat and then leading her to a pew five from the front.

"I'll take your coat, Mama," Jack said, holding out his arms. She slipped it off and he took it, putting it on the hanger Aaron held out. She took her husband's arm and they went to sit next to Erin and Dave.

"Honey, look, they put an invitation to stay for the wedding right after the closing prayer. I hope some people decide to stay."

"The people who matter will be here, Baby Girl." She looked up to see Morgan, Emily, Reid, and Ashley there. "JJ and Will won't be here today, they went to New Orleans for Christmas." They sat in the pew behind them and she watched Morgan lean forward. "Happy birthday, Mama," he whispered, handing Erin a small box.

"Derek, you remembered. Thank you." He squeezed her shoulder gently and then she opened the box to reveal a delicate cameo pin. "This is gorgeous."

"It's your something old for the wedding. It once belonged to my great-grandmother and Momma wanted the mother of her first grandbaby to have it."

Tears rolled down Erin's face and Penelope quickly handed her a tissue. "I'll wear it with pride. And when she'd old enough, I'll let our daughter have it." He kissed her cheek and sat back in the pew as Pastor Seifert stood at the podium.

"Love has come, let us rejoice. Before Mary comes to bring us special music this morning, I'd like to open with a word of prayer." After the prayer, Mary sang 'Infant Holy, Infant Lowly' before leading the congregation in worship.

Pastor Matt came up and read the announcements, smiling at Erin as he neared the end of them. "As many of you know, if you have a birthday that falls on a Sunday, we sing to you. Not only do we have one such member of our congregation here, she's also decided to get married today. So, if her husband ever forgets either occasion, he is in big trouble. Erin Strauss, would you please raise your hand?"

As she did so, the pianist played the introduction to the birthday song and they all sang to her. Penelope held out her hand to her friend and she clasped it tightly. They held hands through the next few sets of special music and congregational singing, Penelope seeming lost without her touch. It was over far too soon, and they all stood for the final song, 'Silent Night'.

As Pastor Seifert and his wife made their way to the narthex, Dave and Aaron helped Erin and Penelope stand and they went up to the front to meet with Pastor Matt. From the corner of her eye, Penelope watched the choir loft fill. As she listened, the organist softly began to play 'Canon in D'.

"I made bouquets for you two," Elizabeth said as she approached the group. Penelope smiled and took the bunch of red flowers and held it tightly as the other woman handed Erin a bouquet in white. "Since you left the arrangements up to us, we went ahead and asked the choir to sing a number as well as Mary."

"I'm sure everything will be lovely. Penny, will you put my pin on?" She handed the cameo to Penelope and she affixed it over Erin's heart. "All right, let's get married."

Pastor Matt nodded and they arranged themselves on the platform. "Erin, Dave, I want you on the platform, here with me. Aaron, Penelope, stand on the first stair." As she followed his instructions, she looked out on the audience and saw that a number of people had decided to stay.

The ceremony went quickly, with the choir opening by singing a version of 'The First Noel' set to 'Canon in D'. Penelope tried not to cry, but it was impossible as she watched the loving way Dave placed his hand on Erin's baby bump as they lit the unity candle.

By the time Pastor Matt had gotten to the kiss, Erin was also crying and Dave cupped her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Their kiss was tender and sweet and Penelope sighed. "I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi," Pastor Matt said, a bright smile on his face.

He led the couple down the aisle while Aaron and Penelope followed as the organist played another familiar song that Penelope couldn't name. The quartet was soon joined by the rest of their team and then the members who had stayed came out, congratulating Dave and Erin.

After about twenty minutes had passed, most everyone had left, and Dave and Aaron went to get their coats. "You looked lovely up there, Erin."

"Thanks, Penelope, but I cannot wait to curl up on the couch at home. My feet are killing me."

"Tell me about it. And I'm exhausted. Jack was up at four wanting to open his stocking. We went through that little tradition before I went back up to sleep more. Aaron gave me this jewelry set." She touched her necklace and Erin grinned, fingering her own earrings.

"David got me jewelry, too. I think he and Aaron went shopping together." They say on the bench in the back and waited. "Where did the others go?"

"Home to start brunch. It should be just about ready by the time we get home," Dave said as he handed Erin her coat. "Emily and Morgan wanted to do this wanted to do this for us." He helped her to her feet and into her coat before leading her out the door.

Aaron came back a few minutes after their departure, Jack in tow. "Sorry about the wait, I had to track down our son. He was playing in the gym with Gavin and Levi."

"Sorry," Jack said quietly as he sat next to Penelope, wrapping his arms around her waist as best he could. "I just got bored listening to the adults talk. Are we going to eat soon? I'm hungry."

Penelope smiled at him and nodded as Aaron helped her to her feet. "Uncle Morgan is making brunch for us with Miss Emily's help. And when we're finished eating, we'll open presents."

He grinned up at her and began to bounce excitedly. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" Jack latched onto her hand and pulled her towards the door. She held her other hand out to her husband and they went out to the car.

The entire ride home, Jack chattered on about what he hoped he would be getting. Penelope smiled over at Aaron as Jack came really close to guessing what he was getting at Erin's. The drive was almost full and Aaron clasped her hand as he came to a stop on the street. "I'm going to park at home. You and Jack get out here, I'll see you in a few."

She nodded and opened her door, climbing out slowly, while Jack ran on ahead and knocked on the door. Dave opened it and smiled at her, jogging up to her side and taking her arm. "I take it Aaron's walking over in a little bit?"

"He thought it would be easier. Who else is here? I don't recognize that van," she said as they went inside.

"Well, there is a surprise guest…"

"Jayje! I thought you were spending Christmas with Will's family?" Penelope stepped towards her, only to be swept up in a tight hug.

"I had to make things right. I'm so sorry, PG. I didn't mean to hurt you so deeply. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can, Jayje. Is it just you, or is my adorable godson here, too?"

"It's just me. I couldn't take Henry from seeing his relatives. Last year, we went to my parents for Christmas, so they haven't seen him for such a long time."

Penelope nodded and let JJ lead her into the living room. There was a fire going and she joined Erin on the sofa, looking into the bright flames. Jack managed to snuggle between the two of them and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "When are the twins finally going to be here, Mama?"

"Seven more weeks, if I'm lucky, baby. We need to get through four more weeks at the very least." She looked over at Erin. "That means you only have eleven more weeks to go, Ernie. So, what about you, JJ? How long for you?"

"Nineteen weeks until he gets here." She rubbed her stomach as she smiled. "Charles Jacob."

"Cute name. I wish we could see what sex my other one is. They're just too shy." Hearing a commotion behind then, she turned slightly to see what was going on.

"We decided to bring the food to you," Derek said as he propped open the door with his foot. "No point in having you three get up and settled twice."

Penelope nodded as he handed her and then Jack their plates. Everyone else got settled in and they ate quickly, with Emily, Ashley, and Reid, taking care of the dishes once everyone had finished.

"Is it present time now?" Jack demanded, his bounce returning as he looked up at Penelope.

"What do you think, Aaron? Is it time to open our presents?" she gently teased, ruffling Jack's hair.

"I don't know, Jack. Are there gifts here for you?"

"Daddy! Mama said that Santa had left some here for me!" He kicked the couch and Penelope frowned at him. "Sorry."

"I think you might need a nap before any gifts are opened."

"No, I'll be good, I promise." He smiled angelically up at her and Penelope felt her heart melt.

"All right, pass the gifts out to everyone, and when that's done you may open any presents that are yours."

Jack nodded and slipped off the couch, crawling over to the tree. She watched him methodically sort the gifts into piles until they were all separated and then he carried them over to the proper recipient. "I can't lift the big one, Aunt Erin. But it's for you."

"I'll bring it over, kiddo," Dave said as he took his gifts from Jack's hands. He nodded and went over to his haul, tearing into the brightly wrapped boxes.

Penelope went slowly through the six boxes on her lap. The rest of her gifts from Erin and her husband were at the house, waiting to be opened later. Finally, she was down to the small box from Aaron, and she felt her brow wrinkle. "Aaron?"

"Penelope?"

She smiled sunnily at him, and then she slipped her thumbnail under the tape, breaking the seal. Opening the box, she saw a car key nestled on a bed of cotton. "You got me a car?"

"No, I got us a van. We're going to be the parents of three kids shortly, and you need something to drive them in, safely. Face it, sweet pea, you are a soccer mom."

"So that's why you drove home." He nodded and they all watched as Dave and Morgan dragged the large box over to where Erin sat.

"This is from both of us, Erin." She nodded and tore the paper off. Beneath was a plain cardboard box and Erin frowned a little as she opened the flaps.

Penelope noticed her tears right away and she looked down. "Oh, you two, this is so lovely," Erin whispered as she wiped her eyes clear. "Thank you."

"Our princess needs a proper cradle. Emily's working on making the mattress and pillow for it." Morgan came up behind her, setting his hand on her shoulder. "These next eleven weeks cannot go by quick enough."

"Neither can…oof!" Erin rubbed her stomach and grimaced a little. "Ruthie's anxious to be here, too. I might have to sign her up for soccer right out of the womb at this rate."

"Soccer, huh? Momma was hoping we'd sign her up for ballet." Morgan smiled at her as he sat back down next to Emily. "Sarah and Desiree never took to dance, and it broke her heart."

"A ballerina, eh? We'll have to see about signing her up for dance class, then, when she gets to the right age."

JJ cleared her throat as she stood. "I should probably get going. Will said he'd Skype me when it was time to open gifts. Thank you so much for including me."

Penelope stood as well and hugged her friend once more. "Make sure you drive carefully. I would hate for something to happen to you or Charlie."

JJ smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Merry Christmas, PG. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." The other woman nodded and left the room. Penelope looked over at Jack, who was playing happily with Reid and Ashley, and smiled, a wave of contentment washing over her. This was the best Christmas she'd had in years, and it could only get better from here on out.


	17. Chapter 17

Aaron looked at himself in his bedroom mirror and shook his head. He had no idea how Penelope had talked him into agreeing to this, but she had. Sighing, he opened the door and made his way downstairs.

"Those look adorable on you, Boss Man," Penelope said as she looked up from setting the plates on the table. "I knew the Blackwatch plaid was a good choice."

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?"

"Because nothing looks good on me anymore but pajamas. And you love keeping me happy, Aaron." She smiled wickedly and he groaned a little, wondering what was going through her mind now. "Besides, everyone's staying over until morning. This way, they'll be comfortable."

She winced a little and then took a seat on one of the dining room chairs. "Put your feet up, sweet pea. I'll finish up the prep work." She nodded gratefully and rubbed her stomach as she stared into space.

He turned from her and went into the kitchen, not wanting her to see his worried look. They had to make it six more weeks. Even then, the babies would be small. He was so grateful that Dr. Newhall had convinced both Penelope and Erin to begin their maternity leave the next day.

As he was pulling the pigs in a blanket out of the oven, the doorbell rang and then the door opened. "Hello Aaron, Penelope!" Dave's familiar voice called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" he replied and listened to the sets of footsteps go separate ways. Moments later, Dave joined him, carrying a large meat and cheese platter. "Is Erin starting to nest, too?"

"Oh, you noticed the complete overkill on the meat and cheese? It's ten more weeks, Hotch, and she has me doing deep cleanings of the carpets when I'm home! Our house is spotless, Aaron, spotless. Even Carolyn wasn't this bad."

"Did you tell her about Carolyn and James?"

"Of course I did. That's a rather large secret to keep from the one you love. After her scare, we went to the graveyard and put flowers on their graves."

The doorbell rang once more and Aaron set the crockpot of meatballs on the table before going to the door. Opening it, he found Morgan and Emily on the doorstep, smiling.

"Hey, Hotch. We brought the chips and dip," Emily said as she handed over a stack of four Tupperware bowls. Morgan caught the look he gave the containers and laughed.

"Overkill, I know. But she wanted to make all the dips she knew. Where do you want me to put the chips?"

"On the table in the kitchen. Penny wants them in bowls before they go in the dining room." Emily hung her coat on the coat tree and made her way to the living room.

Morgan followed him into the kitchen and looked at all the platters of food there. "Man, is Baby Girl expecting all of us to eat for three tonight?"

"I don't know. I should be grateful she's on a cooking kick. Poor Dave has to clean all the time."

"Just you wait, Aaron. She's going to reach that point and then you'll know what I'm going through. Though I'd do anything to keep my little ladybug safe and incubating." He smiled gently and picked up a platter. "I'm going to start running this into the dining room."

Aaron nodded and pulled out a few large bowls, handing them to Morgan before heading out to the dining room with the dips. There wasn't much room left and he arranged the bowls as best he could.

"Daddy, Momma wants to know if you need any help out here?" Jack asked as he ran into the room. The doorbell rang and he grinned at his father. "I'll get it!" he exclaimed before running out of the room.

Aaron picked up a bottle of soda and made his way into the living room, smiling to see his wife curled up close to Erin on the sofa. Emily was taking a picture of them and she looked up to smile as he came around to sit in one of the folding chairs.

"Is everything on the table?" she asked, rubbing her stomach.

"As much as I could fit. You and Erin made enough food to feed a small army." His wife shrugged and he felt a smile tug at his lips. "But it smells delicious."

"Good. Is everyone here yet? I want to get this party started." She winced and rubbed her stomach and Aaron made to get up. "I'm fine, honey. The twins are just using my diaphragm for kickboxing practice."

Reid and Ashley came into the room and Aaron watched the young woman's eyes grow large. "What is it, Seaver?"

"Christmas was just last week. Why does Penelope look ready to have those babies already?"

"Well, I am having twins, so that makes me look bigger than others, like Erin, here. And I only have six weeks to go. I'm really hoping they're born on Valentine's Day, now. Forget Leap Year, I want them out."

"And that would be so romantic. Oh, I was going to ask. Do you and Erin have registries anywhere? The shower is in two weeks, and I want to get you something nice."

"No, we want people to surprise us with their gifts. And if I get duplicates, I'm giving them to charity." Aaron watched Penelope smile at her friend as she nodded.

"Besides, between Dave and Derek this Christmas, there's not much that Ruthie needs." Erin looked over at Emily and smiled. "I love the pillow, by the way. I had no idea you were so talented with needlepoint."

"It was going to be a quilt. Then I realized that by the time I finished it, Ruth would be in high school and probably would not appreciate a quilt like that."

They all giggled and Aaron felt left out. "Come on Reid. Let's go see what Dave and Morgan are up to." He stood and ushered the young man into the kitchen. There, he found Dave leaning against the counter, a serious look on his face.

"Her blood pressure was up again at our last appointment. Dr. Newhall said if it's not good at next week's appointment, Erin's going on complete bed rest again, for the last ten weeks."

"That's not good," Morgan replied, taking a drink from a bottle of soda.

"No, it's not. And should she go on bed rest, she'll need to have a visiting nurse come in and take her blood pressure every day and if it gets too high there, she'll be in hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy."

"She's never breathed a word of this to Penelope."

"And she won't. My wide is damned stubborn and determined not to have anyone fuss over her." He breathed in deeply and bit his cheek. "After James and Carolyn, I don't know what I'd do if I lost Ruth or Erin."

"James?" Morgan asked quietly.

"My son." The other men made the connection at once and Morgan clapped his hand on Dave's shoulder. "But today is supposed to be focused on the future, not the past. Let's get the rest of the food out and then play a game like our women want." He picked up the last platter of food and walked out. The other followed him with the last things needed to complete the table.

Aaron went through and made a plate up for Penelope, making sure to grab her a bottle of water. When he went back into the living room, he found the women seated around the card table, setting up the Scrabble board.

"Thanks, Boss Man," she said absently as he set the plate next to her. He kissed her cheek and motioned for Jack to follow him. Together, they made up plates and when they got back to the living room, his son turned on the PS3 he got for Christmas and loaded up the newest Gran Turismo game.

"Uncle Dave, you're going to play with me, right?" Jack asked, smiling widely. Rossi nodded and sat on the floor next to him, taking the controller his son held out.

"I'm going to win, you know that, right?"

"Nuh-uh, I'm going to win. I've been practicing!"

They all laughed lowly and Erin looked at her husband, love radiating off her. "David, you have to play fairly. Don't use any of those tricks Ashley told you about."

"Hey! If I didn't give him those tricks, he'd have no chance against me. Though I wish Reid could help me out here. I'm going to lose, I know it."

"Chin up, kiddo. You're going to lose to the best player – my wife." Erin blushed and looked down at her food, taking a bit of macaroni and cheese as she rearranged her tiles.

"He's right, Ash. Ernie is really good at Scrabble. But don't worry, I'll give you both a run for your money." Aaron shook his head at his wife's declaration and sat back on the sofa to watch Jack and Dave play.

When he'd finished eating, he joined Reid and Morgan in front of Penelope's laptop. "You've seriously haven't seen the Trololo man?" the younger man asked.

"No, I haven't. Though you know way too many Youtube videos for someone who claims to hate technology."

"Ashley likes watching them. And some of them are truly hilarious. Like this one. Now sit back and prepare to be entertained." Reid hit play and soon both Morgan and he were entranced by the Russian singer.

"All right, I take it back. That was a pretty good video. What others has she shown you?" Morgan asked as he picked up the laptop and carried it over to the couch.

They watched videos for some time, eventually attracting the others over to them. Then Jack fell asleep, and Aaron found himself carrying his son up to his bed. Coming back down, he leaned against the doorway, smiling at the sight before him. Erin and Penelope were sharing the loveseat, chattering away lowly as they watched the video screen out of the corner of their eyes. Dave sat on the arm of the loveseat, his arm around Erin.

The other two couples were curled up on the couch, watching the screen with rapt attention. Shaking his head, Aaron went to his wife and sat on the arm next to her. "Two more hours until the New Year, sweet pea. Have you made a resolution?"

She nodded. "I'm even going to be able to keep this one. I've resolved to lose weight in the coming year."

He chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What about you, Erin?"

"Mine will be slightly more difficult. I want to make my relationship with my youngest daughter better. There are a lot of hurt feelings on both our sides, but I want her to know her sister." She covered Dave's hand on her stomach and smiled. "What about you, Hotch?"

"I resolve to smile more. These past months have been so wonderful. I can't thank you enough for going to bat for us, Erin. It means so much."

She nodded and snuggled into Dave. "Though I think you should also thank Penny. If she hadn't looked past my former mask to see the hurt lurking there and reached out to me, none of this would be."

"You guys are going to make me cry," Penelope said as she leaned over and kissed Erin's cheek. Morgan looked over at them and grinned. "What is it, Hot Stuff?"

"Is there a particular countdown you want to watch? We're split between ABC and NBC."

"It was so awful on ABC last year. I cannot stand Ryan Seacrest, at all. Let's see what's going on at NBC," Penelope replied and Erin nodded. Morgan grabbed the remote and turned the television on, switching to the channel they preferred.

Aaron watched as Penelope and Erin snuggled closer together, yawning in tandem. "You two are going to fall asleep before the ball drops at this rate."

"If I do, wake me up. I want to ring in the New Year with you. Go on and sit with the others. They'll be better company than us right now."

He nodded and kissed Penelope's forehead before ambling over to the sofa. Some singer was performing but the group had it on mute, watching the laptop screen intently. "What are we looking at?"

"This guy. I swear it's Gideon. He's giving lectures on ornithology. This is him talking about the mocking bird." Reid turned the volume up and they listened to the familiar voice pout out from the speakers.

"So, this is what he's doing now," Dave said quietly as he took a seat next to Aaron. "It suits him." Aaron nodded and Reid showed the other videos from their old friend. By the time the series was finished, it was five minutes to midnight and Aaron sat up and stretched.

Penelope and Erin were fast asleep on the loveseat and he looked over at Dave, nodded. Morgan turned the sound on the television back on and the others stood, pairing off as they went over to their wives.

Aaron touched Penelope's shoulder gently and watched her open her smiling up at him. "Is it time, honey?" she asked through a yawn.

He nodded and bent down to help her up, watching from the corner of his eye as Dave woke Erin up. "We've about five minutes until the ball drops," he whispered as he splayed his hand out over her stomach, feeling one of the twins kick out at him. "I'm glad I'm with the woman I love as we begin this New Year together. I can't wait to welcome Naomi and Baby X into our extended family."

"And I can't wait to find out what Baby X is. The fact that they're so adept at hiding already makes me wonder what we're in for."

"As long as they come out healthy, I won't mind if they're holy terrors." He pulled her close and they turned so they could watch the television screen.

"Maybe you don't, but I do. I'm going to be home with them all day," she said as she leaned her head back on his chest. "But I know Erin will help me out should I get stuck on something." She reached out for her friend's hand, clasping it tightly.

Soon the clock was counting down the final minute and his wife turned in his arms, facing hi and smiling. "Here's to a wonderful year together, Penny."

She nodded and reached up to encircle his neck with her arms. "And to an infinity of happy years to come." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly as in the background the crowd on tv broke into cheers.

After Aaron had ended the kiss, Penelope took a step back and hugged Erin as best she could. "Am I still staying over?"

"Of course, Erin. Do you want to go up now and get to sleep?" She nodded and they walked out the room arm in arm. Aaron watched them leave before looking around the room at the other couples.

"Did Penelope and Erin go up to sleep?" Ashley asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, kiddo. They have to get their sleep when they can," Dave answered.

"But we didn't get to tell them our news," Reid piped in, looking disappointed as well. "We wanted to tell everyone our news once the ball had dropped."

"What news would that be, Reid?" Morgan asked, his arm still around Emily's waist.

"We're going to be parents, too. Though our baby was planned. Once the doctor gave Reid a clean bill of health regarding his headaches, we started trying. I'm about six weeks along."

"That's wonderful, Ashley!" Emily touched the young woman on the shoulder, smiling wistfully. They moved off and began to talk lowly.

"Congratulations, Reid." Aaron shook his hand and then looked around the room. "We have church tomorrow, so I'm going to turn in myself. You're more than welcome to spend the night here. There's one more guest room upstairs and the sofa turns into a bed. Have a good night."

He left the room, Rossi following closely behind. "There must be something in the water at work, huh?"

Aaron nodded and opened the door to his room. "Something like that. Have a good night, Dave." He shut the door and walked over to the bed, stripping down to his boxers as he went.

Penelope was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, a pillow clutched tightly in her arms. Aaron slipped in next to her, his hand coming to rest on her stomach once more. The babies were still moving, as if they were dancing to a music only they could hear.

"Aaron" she said softly as she snuggled close to his warmth and he cradled her, feeling his eyes grow heavy as sleep stole over him.

In the morning, he woke up to the smell of breakfast. As he sat up and stretched, he saw Penelope next to him still and wondered who was cooking. Crawling out of bed, he took out a fresh suit from the closet and went into the master bath, hanging the suit on the door.

After a few minutes, Penelope joined him, looking pale. "I don't think I'm going to church this morning, Aaron. My stomach is bothering me too much."

"Is it the babies?" he asked anxiously as she sat on the toilet.

"No, I think I ate something that didn't agree with me last night. Or rather, that didn't agree with the twins. "You'll have to sit in nursery. It's supposed to be my week in there."

"Okay, sweet pea," he responded as he straightened his tie in the mirror. Going over to her, he helped her up and led her back to the bed. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead as he pulled the covers up around her. "We'll bring home lunch."

She nodded and he went downstairs. Morgan was frying up some bacon and Emily and Jack were setting the table. "Morning, Hotch. Dave took Erin home a little bit ago. He said they'll meet you at church."

He nodded and picked up a glass of orange juice. "What time did Seaver and Reid leave?"

"About an hour after you went up to bed. The baby was acting up a little, I guess. Reid's going to be such a great dad," Morgan said as he plated their food. They all took a seat at the table and Aaron quickly prayed with Jack.

"I made up platters of extra food for them before they left, but you still have a ton of food here." Emily smiled. "I'd suggest they use whatever's keepable for the shower in two weeks."

"Oh, that's being taken care of. Elizabeth is making most of the food, so it looks like we'll be eating leftovers for some time. You are more than welcome to take anything with you that you'd like."

She nodded and they fell into an easy conversation. Aaron felt more content than he had in months as he looked at his son and friends. They really had an amazing life.


	18. Chapter 18

"How's your blood pressure today, Erin?" Penelope asked pointedly, looking at her friend.

"It's fine this morning, Penny. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. I knew my blood pressure would be a little high with this pregnancy, since it was for Kara's. There's only seven more weeks until Ruthie makes her appearance." Erin rubbed her distended stomach and smiled.

"And three more weeks until Naomi and George are here. Dr. Newhall is really pleased that I've lasted this long. Usually twins come early, she said at our last appointment." She sighed. "Though I sort of wish they were here already. It's getting awkward to get around."

"I know what you mean." The doorbell rang and Penelope struggled to get up. Giving Erin her hand to help her stand, they walked to the door and saw Elizabeth there.

"Hello, ladies. I think Derek's family is right behind me." Penelope looked over her shoulder and recognized Fran's head in the passenger side of the rental car. Waving, she welcomed Elizabeth in and waited for the others.

"Penelope! You shouldn't be up on your feel still!" Fran enveloped her in a tight hug and led her inside. Erin was fingering her cameo absently as the older woman looked her up and down.

"You must be Mrs. Morgan," she said softly.

"Call me Fran, honey. You're having my grandbaby, after all. Come on, you shouldn't be on your feet either. Sarah, Desiree, help Elizabeth get everything ready." Fran hugged Erin tightly and looked at Penelope expectantly.

"Follow me, then." They went back into the living room and took a seat on the sofa, Fran between them. "Did you have a good trip out here?"

"We did. It's so nice to finally be able to meet you, Erin. Derek's told me how wonderful you're being, given the circumstances." She reached out and rubbed Erin's stomach gently. "I still can't believe that unless he and Emily adopt, this is going to be his only child."

"What?" Penelope exclaimed, looking at Fran.

"They don't want many people to know, Penny. Doyle stole so much from her," Erin replied sadly, covering Fran's hand. "Oh! Did you feel her move just then?"

"Has she always kicked so hard?"

Erin nodded. "I was thinking she'd be a good soccer player in a few years, but Derek mentioned you want her to try ballet."

"If she likes it, that would be nice. I got you something." Fran opened her purse and pulled out a small wrapped box. "The girls will bring in the gifts for the baby later, but before the guests come, I wanted you to open this."

Erin took the box and tore off the paper before pulling the lid off. "Fran, this is too much," she whispered as she picked up an emerald ring. It fit perfectly on her pinky finger and Penelope wondered how Fran had gotten the right size.

"It's tradition for our women to get a gift. I thought you'd like something pretty to wear."

"I love it. Thank you." Erin wiped tears away from her eye before leaning into Fran's embrace. "I know this isn't the ideal situation for any of us, but I love this baby so much already. Thank you for being okay with this."

She sniffled loudly and Fran rubbed her back gently, letting her cry. Elizabeth and the girls came in, carrying groups of multi-color pastel balloons. "Mama, I thought you weren't going to make her cry today. You promised Derek."

"It's okay, Sarah. I cry at the drop of a hat these days." Erin sat up and wiped her eyes free of tears. "Do you need any help?"

"No, Erin. You just sit there and relax." Elizabeth smiled and began to arrange the balloons while Sarah and Desiree brought in a pile of presents, separating them into two piles. The doorbell rang once more and Sarah left to answer it.

Moments later, she led Kara back with her and Penelope shot Erin a worried look. "Hi, Mom. I, I brought a gift for Ruth." Tears pooled in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Erin, resting her head on her mother's baby bump. "I'm so sorry," she managed to choke out before starting to cry too hard.

Erin stroked her daughter's hair slowly, trying to calm her. "Kara, sweetie, look at me." She lifted her head to look at her mother and Erin caressed her face. "I forgive you, my little bean."

Kara slowly nodded and handed her gift to her mother. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, Mrs. Hotchner. And I'm sorry I hurt your son. I was just so angry at everything and everyone changing so fast. Will you forgive me, too?"

"Of course, honey. All you had to do was ask. And please, call me Penelope." She smiled at Kara until the girl smiled back. The tension faded from the room, and Kara climbed up on the sofa next to her mother.

Elizabeth came back in, carrying more decorations. "Kara, would you like to put these up in here so I can get the food ready?"

"Really?" Elizabeth just held out the box to her and she stood, taking it from her hands. As she put up the decorations, Fran turned to Penelope, smiling slightly.

"There certainly is magic about you, Penelope. So, why did you settle on George? I already know the story of Ruthie and Naomi from my Derek."

Penelope settled back on the sofa, rubbing her stomach. "George was our grandfather's name. It was a compromise on my part. I wanted to name him Shinji, but Aaron would not let me do so. Now, his middle name is Shinji. At least he gave me that. I mean, I can see his point, we're not Japanese, but I had another girl's name all picked out and then we found out he was a boy."

"Neon Genesis Evangelion?" Kara asked as she hung a paper mobile from the fireplace, focused on her task.

"Uh huh. You've watched it?"

"Only the first movie. My girlfriend said I'd like it, and I did. Now I want to see the series before the other movies. I feel like I'm missing out on so much."

"Watching the series won't help much. Evangelion is pretty out there in every incarnation," Penelope began, only to be interrupted by Erin.

"Wait a moment, sweetheart. Your girl who's a friend or girlfriend?"

"Which one would upset you the least? Dave said I wasn't to upset you." Kara continued to decorate, but Penelope could see the tension in her shoulders.

"Neither. You're my daughter, I'm going to love you no matter what." As one, mother and daughter drew in deep breaths.

"My girlfriend, then. Her name is Maggie." Kara turned and smiled at her mom, eyes glistening with tears once more. "Dad doesn't like her. I hope you like her. I think you will."

Erin nodded, smiling back at Kara. "I'm sure I will." She patted the seat next to her and Kara sat down next to her, snuggling close once more. A minute later, the doorbell rang and she jumped up.

"I'll get it!" Kara rushed from the room and they all waited anxiously for who had arrived. "Mom! Angie's here! And Aunt Lynda and Carlene," she called out as she returned, ushering the women in. Kara put gifts on each pile as the women sat. Their arrival seemed to open a floodgate as the doorbell rang more and more.

Soon, the living room was full of family members, friends, and co-workers. Even Jordan had shown up with Andi Swann, and Penelope was glad to see them. Elizabeth bustled into the room, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"The food's all set up in the dining room. Feel free to help yourselves." Sarah and Desiree came in, carrying plates that they handed to Erin and Penelope.

Penelope smiled at what she saw. Elizabeth had made her homemade macaroni and cheese along with garlic mashed potatoes. "I have been waiting all week for this," she said as she speared a piece of broccoli.

"Me, too. After Elizabeth told us the menu Sunday, I was wishing I could just wake up and have it be today." Erin scooted over to sit next to Penelope, smiling widely. "Did you know about Kara?"

"No, I had no idea. I'm glad she came, though. You look happier already." She nudged her friend's shoulder lightly before digging in. Their guests soon returned and Penelope smiled to hear the happy chatter fill the room.

Once everyone had finished eating, Sarah went around with a bag for the trash as Elizabeth pulled out two large baskets filled with goodies for babies. "Desiree, Kara, will you come up here and help me?"

They joined her in front of the fireplace, sitting in the chairs on either side of her as Elizabeth passed around paper and pens. "Are we playing, too?" Penelope asked once the stacj had reached her.

"Yes, but only for the other's round." Nodding, Penelope took a sheet and pen, passing them on to Erin. As soon as everyone had everything they needed, Elizabeth sat down. "All right, I'm not one for traditional baby shower games, so I adapted one I saw at a friend's bridal shower."

She pointed down at the baskets at Kara and Desiree's feet. "In these baskets are a mix of essentials most people overlook and fun things for the baby. Your job is to guess the price of each one and then total them up. Whoever has the closest total winds the prize. There are two rounds, one for Penelope and one for Erin. We'll go in alphabetically order."

She had Kara hold up the different items in the basket, describing them as the girl modeled them. After about seven minutes, Kara held up the last gift, a sweet princess blanket, and Penelope jotted down a price before starting to add it all up. She estimated the worth of the basket at ninety six dollars, and gasped a little. It was almost too much for her to take in.

"So, who has a total between eighty and one hundred fifty?" Elizabeth asked once the noise had died down some. Almost all the women raised their hands, and she closed the gap until she reached ninety to one hundred. Only Ashley and Jordan still had their hands raised.

Elizabeth pointed at Ashley. "$92.65," she said and then it was Jordan's turn to give her guess.

"I have a total of $95.17," she said, smiling a little.

Elizabeth picked up a gift bag and went over to Jordan. "The actual total was $96.12. Kara, would you give the basket to your mom?"

Kara did so and then sat at Erin's feet, letting her mother play with her hair as they played the other round of the game. Elizabeth had picked out some very cute things for the babies, and Penelope felt so grateful to have such a wonderful friend.

At the end of her round, Ashley had won, and Penelope felt close to crying. "Who's ready for cake?" Fran asked as she stood up. They all nodded and Sarah and Desiree went out of the room after their mother. Moments later, the women wheeled in a cart with two cakes on it. One cake was very traditional, pink ribbons festooned everywhere on it, along with flowers and hearts. The other cake was decorated in a Noah's Ark theme, but with fantastical touches such as unicorns, dragons, and kitsune.

"Just how well do you know us, Elizabeth?" Erin asked as she stood up, going over to the cakes and getting a better look. Penelope joined her, and Fran took pictures of them with their cakes. "I don't want to cut into this, really. It's so lovely."

"And it will spoil if we don't eat it. Now, you go sit back down. I'll cut it for you and pass it around." They went to the sofa and got settled once more. Elizabeth handed them the first piece of cake from each one and they ate slowly.

"This is so delicious," Penelope murmured as she watched the others get their pieces and eat. When everyone was finished, Emily stood up and came over to their side. "What can we do for you, Em?"

"Jayje and I have to head out. There's a new case, and we're already against the clock. I'm sorry we can't stay longer."

"Bad guys rarely take a holiday, Emily. Try to keep our men in line." Erin smiled and held out her hand to the other woman and she clasped it tightly.

"I'll try, Erin. You know how stubborn they are, though. See you in a few days." She leaned in and hugged first Penelope and then Erin. "Keep incubating those babies, guys. But, if anything happens, we'll be on the first flight home."

They nodded and Emily left, taking JJ with her. Kara looked up at them and Erin reached down, ruffling her dark hair. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Can I keep track what you get?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course, you can. But why are you being so helpful?"

"To make up for how awful I was. You didn't deserve that, not after what Dad did to you. I have to stop acting first and thinking second. I've hurt too many people by doing that."

Penelope nodded, knowing she'd done the same in her youth. "All right, do you think it's time to open the gifts now?" The women nodded and Penelope looked over at Erin. "Do you want to go first, Ernie?"

"I suppose I can. We'll alternate between us?"

"My thoughts exactly." Kara grinned and picked up the first gift in Erin's pile.

"Thank you, Ashley," she said as she held up the frilly purple dress. "This is so lovely. You made it?"

"I had some time on my hands. The pattern said it should fit like a six to nine month outfit." She blushed a little at being the center of attention for so long.

"I'm sure that will be perfect. Don't worry, I love it."

As they traded gifts, the women oohed and ahhed over what they'd gotten. Finally, they were down to the final gift and she smiled at her friend. "You didn't have to get me anything else, hun."

"Neither did you, and yet here I sit with a gift from you in my hands." They smiled at each other and tore the paper off the gift. "Oh Penny, thank you."

"Great minds think alike." They both held up the picture frames showing pictures of them from Christmas, comparing their baby bumps. The last gift being opened seemed to signal the end of the party and the guests got up and said goodbye to them.

When the last person had gone, Desiree stood and went over to them. "Sarah and I want to run the gifts over to Ruthie's nursery. May I have the key to the house?"

Erin nodded and dug her key ring out, holding onto the house key. "Thank you, dear. Make sure you take a look at the crib and cradle your brother made. They're so lovely."

Once they'd left, Kara climbed up on the sofa, snuggling into her mother's side. "Thank you for not making my room her nursery."

"How do you know which room we used, sweetheart?" she asked as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Well, I had to use the spare key when Dad dropped me off with my stuff. He said he doesn't want someone like me in his house, corrupting his baby." Kara started to cry and Penelope felt her heart break for the girl. "I suppose, if you don't want me, either, I can go live with her family. They don't mind who we are."

"Kara…"

"But I could watch the babies for you and Penelope, so you can go to work, or shopping, or whatever. You wouldn't even have to pay me. I just don't want to lose you, too."

The brokenness in Kara's voice got to Penelope and she began to cry as well. Erin slung her arms around the two of them, sighing. "What am I going to do with my girls?" she said lowly, pulling them close. "Kara, sweetheart, you're free to live with us as long as you want. Just, remember to be kind. I love you, darling, and nothing will change that. You won't lose me."

"Really, Mama?"

"Really, baby." Kara nuzzled her face into her mother's shoulder, still crying. She quickly fell asleep there and Erin looked over at Penelope, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Well, I never expected this to happen, so close to Ruthie's birth. I love how he preaches love and tolerance, and then treats Kara this way."

"It makes his daughter the other. It's all right to be friends with people like that, but when it comes to family, well, the less said about the black sheep, the better." She looked down at her baby bump, sighing sadly.

"Your brothers?" Erin asked, resting her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"Yeah." They fell silent and then Penelope heard Erin's breathing even out. It wasn't long before Penelope went to sleep herself, the events of the day catching up to her.

When she woke up a few hours later, a warm blanket was covering her. Erin and Kara were still there, and Kara was watching her mother sleep. "Hey, you're up. Fran left about an hour ago, she said they had to catch their flight back, but she'll call you and Mama later. Jessica took Jack to the children's museum so you could nap in peace. She'll be bringing supper home for the five of us in a few hours."

Penelope smiled at the girl and reached across Erin for her hand. "What changed in you?"

"Telling Dad who I am. Or I should say, coming to terms with who I am and feeling brave enough to tell. Mama took it a lot better than I thought she would. I really am sorry."

"It's easy to be angry when we're frustrated. And your mom missed you so much when you chose to live with your father and Alyssa. You're here now, seeking forgiveness, and that's all that matters."

Kara smiled, squeezing Penelope's hand tightly. "And I do want to help you and Mama with the babies. If you'll let me. I can understand why you might not want me to, though. I haven't exactly proven myself trustworthy."

"Honey, you have school to finish. In the summer, you can help us, of course, but your education is important." Penelope winced and touched her stomach lightly. "I hope that's just a passing cramp. I have to make it at least three more weeks."

"Do you need me to call Mr. Hotchner?" Kara looked very worried and Penelope shook her head.

"No, we'll wait a few minutes and see if I have another one. It's probably just Braxton-Hicks contractions, anyways. Thanks to your mom, I've learned what they feel like. She said that you kept pretending to come, and so when the actual contractions started, she thought it was another false alarm. You were almost born in the car."

"I never heard that story before!"

"I never got around to telling you." Erin sat up, pulling the blanket up further around her chest. "I never had another baby until now, and you aren't likely to give me a grandchild any time soon."

"Mom!"

"What? You can't get pregnant sleeping with a girl. Biology doesn't work like that."

"I haven't slept with her! I'm still a virgin." Kara blushed brightly and looked away from them. "Besides, I thought we were supposed to wait until marriage for sex?"

"It's true that you should be in a committed relationship before being together, but sometimes, things happen. And if you're like me, little surprises come along."

Kara nodded and curled up into her mother, resting her head on her distended stomach. "I love you, Mama, and I can't wait to meet my sister. She's going to be perfect."

"That's what we're hoping for. A perfect little princess like you were when you were born. My heart melted the first time I saw you. I will never stop loving you, ever. Okay?"

Kara smiled up at her mom, hugging her carefully. "Okay." She kissed her mom's cheek softly and then stood up. "Would you like me to make some tea? I'm kinda thirsty." They nodded and she left the room, humming happily.

"I think I'm going to love having Kara nearby."

"I know I'm going to love having her home. She's my baby, and yet she's grown up so much in three months' time. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ernie." They clasped hands and waited for their tea, gentle smiles on their lips.


	19. Chapter 19

"I wish I'd been able to take you out for our first Valentine's Day as a couple. It was nice of Jessica to make supper for us, though."

"It was, wasn't it?" Penelope said as she crawled into bed. He nodded and got in beside her, pulling her back against him. "She doesn't mind staying in the apartment until the babies come, does she?"

"No, she's fine with that. She's anxious to see the babies, too." Aaron kissed her shoulder lightly as he cupped her breasts. "The question, though, is are you ready for our children to be here?"

"I think so, honey." She stretched slightly and sighed. "I want my body back, that's for sure. None of this sharing space with bladder anymore."

"Haley used to complain about the same thing towards the end of her pregnancy with Jack."

"It's good to know I'm not alone." Aaron heard her yawn, and he stroked her hair gently. "Good night, honey."

"Good night, sweet pea." He listened to her breathing even out and then fell asleep himself, a smile dancing across his lips.

A few hours later, he woke up to someone shaking him. Sitting up, he looked into Penelope's anxious face. "I think it's time, Aaron. My contractions are about ten minutes apart."

He nodded and got up. Picking up the set of clothes on the trunk at the end of their bed, he quickly dressed and helped Penelope down the stairs. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was just after two in the morning. Jack had been a day baby as well, and he smiled. This had to be a good omen. "Let me call Jessica a second."

She nodded, rubbing her stomach absently. "Great idea."

Aaron picked up the phone, dialing the number quickly. "Hello?" came her tired voice.

"Hey, Jess. It's time. I'm about to take Penelope to the hospital. When Jack wakes up, tell him where we are and that you'll bring him to see us after school today."

"Not a problem, Aaron. I'll keep you in my prayers, okay?"

"Thanks." He hung up and looked over at his wife. "Is there anything we're forgetting?"

"I don't think so. My bag is in the car and the camera is in my purse. I already called Dr. Newhall to let her know we're on our way to hospital." He nodded and slung an arm around her waist, helping her out to the car.

By the time he got to the hospital, her contractions hadn't sped up any and a kind nurse ushered then up to a room. As she got Penelope changed into a sterile gown, Aaron got out the camera and turned it on.

"If you want to hang up anything in the closet, it's right here. The bathroom is behind this door. Dr. Newhall is on her way and will be here in about twenty minutes to check your progress. If you need anything, just push the call button."

They nodded, and the nurse left the room. Once she was gone, Aaron took a few pictures of his wife. "Do you want me to text the others? They'll wonder where I am later today, anyway."

"Sure, honey." She winced and rubbed her stomach once more, breathing in deeply as the contraction swept over her. "Nine minutes that time," she said, glancing at her watch.

He smiled and pulled out his phone, sending out a mass text to his team and Sean. We're at the hospital, waiting for Naomi and George to make their appearance. Hopefully soon, since we've been waiting so long.

"Will you hold my hand?" Penelope sounded a little scared and he sat next to her, reaching out for her. She clasped his hand tightly. "It's so silly, but I'm kind of frightened. I've never done this before."

"It's not silly, honey. A new experience can be scary. But I'll be with you every moment."

"I wish Erin could be here with me, too." Penelope burst into tears, clinging to his hand. "I'm sorry, you know I love you, but she's my best friend. It sucks that she can't be here with me."

Aaron smoothed her hair back before bending to kiss her forehead. "She's been there through it all, sweet pea. It makes sense you want her here now. But when her time comes, I'll watch the twins so you can be there. I know how much it means to you."

"Thank you, Aaron!" She hugged him as best she could and he grinned down at her, feeling the contraction move through her body. "How long do you think this will take?"

"Haley was in labor for sixteen hours," he started to say; seeing her eyes grow large, he quickly stammered, "but it could be just a few. Everyone's different."

She nodded and tried to smile up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "I know this is supposed to be a happy time, Aaron. I just want my best friend here."

He ran his fingers through her hair, knowing he had to calm his wife. Taking out his phone, he dialed Rossi's cellphone. "Hello?" answered a cranky, groggy, voice.

"Hi, Dave. Penny and I are at the hospital, waiting for the twins to make their appearance. Could you put Erin on the phone for a few minutes?"

"Is Penelope okay?"

"Not really, no. She needs to hear her best friend's voice."

"Just give me a minute, Hotch. She's still asleep." In the background, he heard Dave speak lowly to Erin, waking her up.

"So, the time has come at last, Aaron. Let me talk to her for a little bit, calm her down some."

"Thanks, Erin." He handed the phone over to his wife, listening to his wife's side of the conversation.

"I love you, too, Erin. Thanks for calming me down. Of course, I'd love it if you did that. I'll make sure to get pictures up on the blog as soon as possible. See you soon. Bye." Penelope handed the phone back to him, smiling gently. "Thanks, honey."

Dr. Newhall came in at that moment, looking tired. "So, the twins made it to full term," she said with a smile.

"Yeah. I was secretly hoping here that they would make it to the twenty ninth. In the back of my mind, I kind of wanted leap year babies."

"You can't always get what you want, Penelope." The doctor washed her hands and then pulled on a pair of gloves. "Now, let's see how far along you are in your labor." As she looked beneath the blanket, Aaron clasped Penelope's hand once more. "You're dilated to about four centimeters. Did your water break before you came?"

"I think so. I was going to the bathroom and felt weird. When I got off the toilet, the water was a little bloody. That's how I knew it was the real deal. Do you think it will take very long?"

"I'd figure on three or four more hours, then. I'll check back on you in an hour. If anything drastic changes, one of the nurses will come get me." As she left the room, Morgan and Prentiss came in.

"Hey, Baby Girl, we came as soon as we saw the text." He took a seat on the edge of her bed, smiling widely at her. "The others are going to come by once the twins are here. Do you need anything?"

Penelope shook her head as she clutched Aaron's hand through another contraction. "I think I'm good," she panted out once it had passed. "But I think it's time for the drugs." She fumbled around on the bed, finally pressing the call button.

"I would have thought you'd go the natural birth route, PG," Emily teased, leaning against the windowsill.

"I'm not getting an epidural, Em. But I do not want to do this drug-free. No way, no how." She grimaced as she moved in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

The nurse from earlier came in and smiled at them. "Yes, Penelope?"

"I think I'm ready for the drugs now, please. The contractions are starting to really hurt." The woman nodded and looked at her chart before setting up the iv. Aaron winced with his wife as the nurse inserted the needle in the back of her hand.

"All right, there you are. That should take away some of the pain and discomfort. Do you need me to bring you anything else, like water?"

"Water might be nice, Toni." Penelope smiled at the woman as she left once more.

Derek took the camera from him, snapping a couple pictures of them together. "Erin told us to document everything. She texted us on our way here." He smiled widely. "Though Emily will be the one to take pictures of the birth. You might be my God-given solace, Baby Girl, but I think I'd rather keep some mystique about you."

"That's probably for the best, Angelfish," she panted out, grabbing onto Aaron's hand as another contraction came. He could tell they were changing in intensity and was grateful when Toni returned with the ice chips.

"The contractions are getting longer and stronger," she said as she looked at the monitor. "Let me check your dilation, you might be moving faster than Dr. Newhall estimated." Aaron and Derek moved closer to Penelope's head as the nurse checked things out.

"Well?" he asked as he fed Penny an ice chip.

"You're dilated to six now, Penelope, which is three centimeters more than half an hour ago. The twins are going to be here shortly. I'll go let Dr. Newhall know of your progress." Once more, she left the room and Morgan cleared his throat.

"That's my cue to leave. I know you'll do fine, honey, but I'll be in the chapel, praying for an easy birth and healthy babies." Leaning down, he kissed her cheek before heading from the room.

"Are you ready, PG?" Emily asked through a yawn.

"Sort of, I guess. Is anyone ever really ready for parenthood, though? I mean, your turn will be here in a month."

"Don't remind me." The woman sighed, smiling gently. "It's going to be odd spending the night with Dave and Erin when we're home. Morgan wants Ruthie to have a stable home environment for the first two years."

"That's a great idea, honey. I know Erin's planning on breast feeding for the first year at least." Another contraction came and Penelope held his hand a little tighter. "That one was weird. It lasted longer."

"They will from now until the end," Dr. Newhall said as she and Toni came back in. "The rest of the team will be here in the next few minutes. Let's check you out. Toni said you were at six centimeters when she checked."

Aaron smoothed her hair back from her face as the doctor took a look. "Who do you think will be first? George or Naomi?" he asked as they watched Dr. Newhall guide Penelope's feet into the stirrups.

"I'm thinking Naomi. She's always been front and center in the womb." She smiled tiredly at Emily, who took a picture of the two of them. "I'm so going to have to touch those up in Photoshop."

"It's human to look a little rough during birth. Besides, you look beautiful." Emily smiled and took another picture.

The rest of the nurses came in, wheeling two bassinets in. Another doctor came in, soaping up at the sink. "All right, Aaron, miss, you're going to have to put on these gowns. And if you want to catch the babies, you'll need to scrub your hands and wear gloves," Dr. Newhall said.

They nodded and Aaron held the camera while Emily pulled the sterile gown on. Then he scrubbed his hands clean and put on gloves before tugging on his gown. Haley's labor had progressed much the same way, nothing and then Jack had appeared, and he felt a surge of anticipation rush through him.

Emily continued to take pictures, occasionally feeding Penelope ice chips and smoothing her hair as they prepared for the births. "How are you feeling, PG?"

"Weird. And in pain. But it's a good pain, knowing they'll be here soon." She reached out for Emily's hand and he smiled at them as he waited. Another thirty minutes passed as his wife's contractions grew stronger and Dr. Newhall had her begin to actively push. "Aaron, does everything look okay?" she gasped out.

"So far, I guess. Haley birthed Jack so quickly I never got a chance to see anything."

"Okay then, you two, here comes the head of the first baby," Dr. Newhall said, and Aaron moved to be closer to the doctor. It seemed as if Penelope was going to be pushing forever, and then the head was free. Dr. Newhall took his hands and guided them to the shoulders, showing him how to cradle the body as the baby came out. "It's your girl, Penelope," she said as the baby let out a healthy cry.

"I'll need to take her, Aaron," Toni said and he handed Naomi to her. "She looks perfect."

Emily followed the woman over to the exam table, taking pictures of the baby while they prepared for George. It seemed like he came out easier than Naomi had and as he cut the cord, he could see that his son was slightly smaller. His cry was just as loud, though, and Aaron smiled at Emily as she took a picture of them.

After handing over George to Toni, he took off the gown and gloves, throwing them in the wastebasket with the others. Looking over at Penelope, he saw that she was already feeding Naomi, and he got his first good look at his daughter. Black hair covered her head and he could almost swear that she had his nose. He sat down next to Penelope, running his thumb along Naomi's cheek. "She's beautiful, honey."

"Isn't she?" she asked as he was handed George. "And they're so tiny. I knew twins were smaller, I just never expected this."

"They're perfect, Penny. That's all that matters." He looked over at Dr. Newhall and her team and saw they were all smiling, too.

"Toni will stay and help you with the paperwork. I assume I'll see you in a few weeks for Erin's delivery, Penelope?" His wife nodded. "All right then, my work here is done. It was a pleasure to assist you in your pregnancy."

Once she'd left the room, Toni had them sign the birth certificates and they switched babies so George could eat. "Their Apgar scores were great. George was a seven and Naomi was an eight. A lactation consultant will be in shortly to show you ways to get them to eat."

"They're not eating now?" Aaron asked, looking at his son attached to Penelope's breast.

"Not really, no. They're taking in colostrum, which is important, too. Sometimes, though, there can be issues with their nursing, and that's what the consultant will be giving you tips on." She smiled at them. "You'll make wonderful parents, I can just feel it. But Aaron, I will need you to put Naomi in her bassinet and leave the room for a little bit so I can get Penelope cleaned up."

He nodded and did as told before leading Emily from the room. They found Derek in the chapel, still praying, and she touched his shoulder. "Everything went well?" he asked as he stood.

"They're perfect. Do you want to come up and see them?"

"I can't believe you have to ask." Throwing his arm around Emily's waist, they followed his back up to the room. Penelope was sitting up, a fresh nightgown covering her, and she held George close to her. "Hey, Mama. Hotch told me they were here. He failed to mention how tiny they are. May I hold one?"

"Of course, Sugar. You're going to need the practice, after all." He took George from her arms, cradling him close, and Emily took a picture of them.

Penelope pulled her phone out of her purse and handed it over. "Aaron, take a picture of Naomi so I can text it to the others." He did as told and gave the phone back to her. "What do you think, visitors from ten to four?"

"Sounds good to me, sweet pea." He watched her tap out the message and then she set the phone aside, holding out her arms.

"Give me Naomi, will you, dear?"

Gently, he picked their daughter up and smiled as she nuzzled into him a little. "I don't think I could love you more than I do right now, Penny. You've given me such a wonderful gift." He sat on the corner of her bed, reluctantly giving his daughter up.

"Here, Hotch." Morgan gave him George, and he marveled at the weight difference between the two. The flash went off on the camera and as one, he and Penelope looked up. Emily took another picture of them. "I wonder how bug Ruthie is going to be. George barely tops five and a half pounds, according to the tag on his bassinet. Naomi, at least, is six pounds, four ounces."

Penelope's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at him. "And if there had been only one, she'd be nearly twelve pounds. Thank God they were twins." She yawned tiredly and he smiled at her. "I think I'm going to nap for a little bit. I'm suddenly tired."

"We'll be heading out, then. Congratulations, they're absolutely beautiful." Emily bent and kissed his wife's cheek before hugging her. "I'll stop by again when they're home. Hospitals still bother me."

"I don't blame you." She hugged Derek tightly and kissed his cheek quickly. "Take good care of her, Morgan."

"Always, Baby Girl. Talk to you later." They left the room and Aaron watched his wife make herself a little more comfortable in the bed, cuddling George close. Her eyes fluttered closed and she was asleep within minutes. He made his way over to the plush recliner and sat down, propping his legs up.

` He watched Naomi for as long as he could, but felt his own eyes grow heavy with sleep. Cradling his daughter against his chest, he let himself fall into a light sleep.

When Aaron woke up again, Penelope was feeding Naomi as Jessica looked on, holding George. Turning his head, he looked into Jack's smiling face. "My baby brother is kinda small, isn't he? Will he grow up soon so I can play with him?"

"It takes some time. But what about Naomi? Don't you want to play with her, too?"

"If I have to. Can I hold one?"

Aaron nodded and got up from his seat. "Sit here and I'll bring George over." He went up to Jessica and took his son from her arms. He was sleeping, though he squirmed a little at being transferred from person to person. "Make sure you support his neck, okay, buddy?"

Jack nodded and held him carefully. Aaron took the camera and grabbed a few pictures of them. "I can't believe they'll be coming home on Friday already," Jessica said as Penelope burped Naomi.

"They're perfectly healthy. Toni said as long as they don't lose too much weight, we're good to go. I never knew that babies lost a few ounces after they'd made their appearance. It makes sense, though, since they have to work so much harder for food." She smiled, rocking their daughter slowly.

Someone knocked on the door and Aaron went over to open it, revealing Kara. "Yes?"

"Hi, Mr. Hotchner. Mom and Dave sent me with a gift for George and Naomi." She smiled a little and he nodded, letting her in the room. "Penelope! Mama showed me the picture of Naomi. She's so cute! I brought some new blankets she knitted for them in the last week."

He watched Penelope beckon the girl over and pull her down on the bed next to her. "How is my Ernie feeling today?"

"She's tired, more so than she lets on. That's why I stayed home from school today. She was determined to come and see the twins, but Dave wouldn't let her. So I said I would, to calm her down. Dave's cooking supper for Maggie and me tonight. Neither of us had the money to go out for Valentine's Day…"

The girl talked a mile a minute, though Penelope and Jessica seemed able to follow her. Shaking his head a little, he went back over to Jack, sitting on the window ledge. "That's why I don't want to play with girls. They talk too much."

"Actually, buddy, you're like me and you don't talk enough. But when you find the right girl, you'll open up like I have with Mom." Jack nodded solemnly and Aaron ruffled his hair, focusing on his family and the love that surrounded them all.


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on in, Penelope. Mama's been waiting for you to get here," Kara said as she opened the door. "Let me take one of the carriers."

Penelope handed over Naomi to the girl and followed her into the den. The blankets were still on the sofa, though Erin was up and dressed. As Penelope sat down next to her, George woke up, crying a little. She took him out of his car seat and rocked him back to sleep. "Two weeks old today, right?" Erin asked, rubbing her stomach as she winced.

"He's already putting on weight, faster than Naomi, it seems. How are you feeling?" she asked as she settled George back into his seat, covering him with his blanket.

"I'm exhausted and can't sleep well. Hence, the sofa bed. Kara's been taking good care of me, though. She managed to convince her principal to let her do home study until Ruthie's born, since Dave is gone so often." She smiled at her daughter and then winced once more, biting her lip in pain.

"Erin, are you okay? Is it Ruthie?"

She shook her head, clenching her hands tightly in her lap. "No! I'm fine. Ruthie still has two more weeks before being full term and a month before she's due." A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and Penelope reached over to squeeze her hand. "I have to be fine, Penny."

Kara looked up from her spot on the floor, Naomi cradled in her arms. "Mama's been wincing like that since last night. She didn't tell Dave about it when he called at eight, either."

"Kara!"

"What, Mama? I'm worried." She bent her head over Naomi, her shoulders shaking a little. "I don't want to lose you."

"Come here, peanut." Carefully, Kara stood, taking her time so as not to wake the baby she held. She snuggled between the two women, resting her head on Erin's shoulder. "You'll never lost me, because no one ever leaves for good. Okay?"

She nodded and Penelope heard her sniffle. Adjusting how she sat, she smoothed Kara's hair, wanting to comfort her. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, baby. Oof." She bit her lip again, looking slightly panicked. "Maybe they are contractions. I don't want them to be, but I think they are."

Penelope nodded and scooted George's carrier over a little so that she could slide forward on the couch. "And how close together are they?"

"I don't know. I'm having contractions and then another type of pain near my diaphragm. I can't draw in a full breath, sometimes."

"That seals it, we're going to the hospital. Is your bag in the car?" Erin nodded. "Okay, here's what's going to happen. Kara, you're going to stay here with the twins until Jessica can get here. Should they get hungry, there's frozen breast milk in our fridge. I'll call Jessica, Dr. Newhall, and Dave, to let them know what's going on. As soon as I know something, I'll let you know."

Kara nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Penelope leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "I'll take good care of them, Penelope, I promise. Just make sure everything is okay with her and Ruthie."

She nodded back and pulled her phone out of her purse, dialing Dr. Newhall's office. "Thank you for calling Dr. Newhall's office, this is Connie, how may I help you?"

"Hi, Connie, this is Penelope Hotchner. I'm with Erin Rossi right now, and it appears she's gone into labor. I'm taking her to St. Francis."

"All right, I'll let Dr. Newhall know and call the hospital for you." She sounded calm, which helped ease Penelope's heart.

"Thank you." She hung up with the receptionist and called Jessica, leaving a message for her at work. Then, she helped Erin to her feet. "Okay, we're heading out now. I trust you, Kara."

"I know. I'll be praying for you and Mama. Drive safe." She was hugged first by her mother and then Penelope.

They left the room together and Penelope helped her into the car. She checked the back seat and saw the suitcase there. A strange sort of clarity came over her and she drove quickly to the hospital, holding tightly to Erin's hand the entire time. As they pulled into a parking spot, she tried not to notice the slightly blue tinge that ringed Erin's lips. "Here, let me help you," she said as she shouldered the overnight bag, having Erin lean on her as they walked.

It took them some time to cross the parking lot and a nurse came running up when she noticed how hard a time Erin was having. Penelope followed them into the hospital and up to a delivery room. It was odd to be on the other end of things and she answered the questions the nurse asked as best she could.

They had barely gotten Erin in the bed when Dr. Newhall came bustling in the door, her face drawn. "Connie said you sounded worried on the phone, so I came as soon as I could." Taking a look at Erin, she gasped slightly, turning to the nurse still standing there. "I need her on oxygen, stat."

Penelope dropped the bag on the floor and sank into the chair at her side. "Does Dave need to get here?"

"Are they out in the field?"

"Uh huh, they're in Sacramento right now."

Erin reached for her hand, watching Dr. Newhall's face anxiously. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"I don't know yet, we have to get the heartbeat monitor set up. Just try to relax and take deep breaths." Erin nodded, never letting go of Penelope's hand. "I'd make that call, though, if I were you."

"Yes, Dr. Newhall." As the woman washed her hands and put on gloves, she pulled out her cellphone, scrolling through her recent call log to find Dave's number. He answered after three rings.

"Do you have any idea what time it is here, Kitten?"

She ignored the sharpness of his voice. "You need to get home, now. Erin's in labor."

"What aren't you saying?"

"Just get here, David. And bring Morgan." She hung up and shut the ringer off on her phone, knowing she needed to focus on Erin. "He's on his way, Ernie." She smiled tiredly at her and Penelope leaned over to stroke her hair gently.

They both looked at Dr. Newhall as she set up the monitor. "Okay, it looks like the baby's heartbeat is still strong. How's your breathing, Erin?"

"Better now that I'm lying down. And Ruth's moved a little, removing some of the pressure on my diaphragm. Do you still need me to be on oxygen?"

"Until the blue completely leaves your fingertips, yes." They nodded and Erin grabbed hold of Penelope's hand once more, squeezing tightly.

The woman left the room and Erin stared up at Penelope. "I am so scared, Penny, that I can't pray. Would you call Elizabeth and have her come down here?"

"Whatever you want, Erin." She picked up her phone once more and saw the missed calls from her team and ignored them, dialing Elizabeth's number from memory.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Pastor Matt. Erin and I are at the hospital, and could really use a friend right now."

"Is it the baby?"

"Uh huh. Would you mind putting it on the prayer chain, too? We could use all the prayers that would be sent our way."

"Not a problem, Penelope. Elizabeth will be there within half an hour. Stay strong."

"We'll try." She hung up with him and shoved the phone in her pocket, focusing on her friend once more. "She'll be here in just a little bit. Oh, Erin, God is with us in this very room, looking after you and Ruthie. We'll get through this with Him."

Erin smiled tiredly at her as she nodded. Another contraction swept over her and Penelope heard her friend groan lowly. The monitor measuring the baby's heartbeat beeped a bit and she watched the heartbeat dip and then come back up. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, the twins would do that , too, when I had a contraction. Just think, Erin, she's going to be here shortly!"

"I just wish Dave could be here. I don't feel well, Penny." She began to cry and Penelope smoothed her hair back from her face. "What if something's really wrong with her?"

"You'll love Ruth just the same." Penelope felt tears sting her own eyes as she smiled down on her friend. "And Naomi will protect her, no matter what."

"Of course, since besties take care of each other. Don't leave me, Penny."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away from you. I promise you that." Leaning forward, she kissed Erin's cheek and then hugged her tightly. "So, Emily told me she and Derek are going to be spending the night whenever we're home. You're going to have a full house."

"That's the way I love it." She groaned through her next contraction and Penelope tried to ignore how low the baby's heartbeat dropped that time. "And you guys are welcome any time, too."

"I wouldn't expect that to change." They both smiled and giggled a little. "Why don't I read to you for a little while? Based on your contractions, we might be here for some time yet."

Erin nodded and Penelope called up her Nook app on her phone. "Would you read to me from Persuasion?"

Penelope nodded and began the book, quickly figuring out how to flip the pages with her other hand, as she refused to let go of Erin's hand. She had just finished chapter two when the door to their room opened, revealing Elizabeth and the nurse. "Erin, you look ready to have a kid," she said as she sat next to her other side. As they talked, Penelope checked her messages and saw one from Aaron telling her that Sam's team was taking over the case and they'd be home in four hours.

Looking at the time the message was sent, she sighed in relief. They would be home in less than three hours. "Honey, Dave'll be here in a couple hours. Sam had his team take over the case so our team could come home."

Erin smiled radiantly up at her before grimacing slightly as she touched her stomach. "That felt weird," she murmured as the monitor began to ring an alarm. "What is it?"

"Ruth's heartbeat dropped and it isn't coming back up." Penelope felt her own heart sink at the panicked look on Erin's face.

Dr. Newhall came jogging in, not saying anything to them as she checked the read out, turning off the alarm. "I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave. If the baby's heart rate doesn't come up in one minute, we're going to have to do an emergency c."

Erin gasped and clung to Penelope's hand. "No, don't make Penelope leave me. Dave's not here, and I can't be alone. Please."

Dr. Newhall sighed and nodded. "You'll have to scrub in, then, Penelope. And do everything I or one of the team tell you."

"Of course, Dr. Newhall. Thank you." Penelope smiled as Elizabeth hugged Erin tightly. "The others will be in the waiting room. Do you mind staying until they come?"

"That's not a problem, Penelope. May the peace of God be with you all."

"And with you." Elizabeth left as a team of nurses and doctors entered. "Okay, what do I need to do?"

Dr. Newhall looked up at her from the monitor. "One second. Mary, would you help her scrub in? She's going to stay for the delivery."

"Of course, Doctor." The red-headed nurse smiled sweetly at her, beckoning her over. "All right, ma'am, if you'd come here, I'll get you ready." The nurse showed her how to scrub her hands and then helped her into a sterile gown and gloves. When she'd returned to Erin's side, a screen had been erected, blocking Erin's stomach from view.

"What now, Dr. Newhall?"

"Now we wait. Ruth's heartbeat has picked up a little again, but should it fall again, we can have the baby out in less than ten minutes. Just try to keep calm, Erin. You and the baby are going to be fine."

Erin nodded and gripped Penelope's hand as another contraction came over her. Once more, the monitor rang an alarm and Penelope met Dr. Newhall's eye. The woman looked worried and Penelope had to look away.

"Sandie, the baby is in distress. We have to start the Caesarian, now," the other doctor said lowly.

"Leon, I know. I'm just worried about the shock to Erin's system. She might not survive the procedure without anesthesia, but her oxygen levels are too low for general and the local takes so long to work."

They looked over at Erin, and she nodded at Dr. Newhall. "Do whatever you have to do to save Ruthie. I'll be fine."

"All right, get the anesthesiologist in here, then." Dr. Newhall pursed her lips and looked out the door, tapping her foot absently. "He's going to have to monitor her continuously. I do not intend to lose either of them."

"I've never know you to get so emotionally involved, Sandie."

"I never intended to, Leon." They fell silent once more and Penelope smoothed Erin's hair, needing to do something.

Within minutes, the anesthesiologist came in and got Erin set up. Once she was under, the doctors began their work. Penelope chose not to watch, instead focusing on her friend. The minutes seemed to stretch on as the professionals worked to bring Ruth in the world.

Finally, Penelope heard her cry and began to weep herself. Once she was cleaned off, Mary handed the baby to her and Penelope was able to see how beautiful a child Erin and Derek had created.

"It's going to take about an hour for Erin to wake up," Dr. Newhall said, resting her hand on Penelope's shoulder. "Mary is going to stay here with you to monitor Ruth and Erin, making sure that everything is okay." There were tears in the other woman's eyes and Penelope could see just how much Dr. Newhall cared.

"Thank you for taking care of us, Dr. Newhall. Erin and I were both blessed to have an amazing doctor like you watch over our pregnancies."

She smiled and then left the room. Mary came up to her and directed her over to a recliner. "I need to get Mrs. Rossi cleaned up here. Is there a nightgown in her bag?"

"Yes, there is. Ruth's blanket is in there as well." The nurse nodded and pulled the things out, handing Penelope the pastel green blanket. She bundled Ruthie up in it, rocking gently.

"How many kids do you have?"

"Three. My twins are two weeks old today." She smiled down into Ruth's face, stroking her cheek delicately. Someone knocked on the door and Mary opened it, revealing Jessica, holding the twins' carriers. "And here they are."

"I can't stay, Dr. Newhall said I could only drop them off. Jack sends his love to you and his aunt Erin. We're having a sleepover with Kara." She handed the carriers and diaper bag over to Mary and then waved. "I'll see you when you get home, okay?"

Penelope nodded and Mary shut the door once more. She felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her as she realized they had been here for four hours. Ruth began to root around at her breast and she looked to Mary. "Could I feed her? Or is that not allowed?"

"Actually, I believe as long as someone holds her, her mother can feed her. What was given to her shouldn't affect her milk supply, they never give anything like that to patients like her." Penelope nodded and stood, bringing the baby over to Erin's bedside. She quickly undid the buttons on top and guided Ruth to the dusky pink nipple.

The newborn latched on and Penelope arranged herself on the bed so that she could comfortably hold Ruth. "How long have you two been best friends?" Mary asked as she bundled up the bloody clothes into a biohazard bag.

"It seems like forever, but it will be a year come April. She's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, Penelope." Mary's assurance calmed her heart and as soon as Ruth finished eating, she burped her carefully and then went back to the recliner, rocking her to sleep.

George began to fuss a little and she took him out of his car seat. She'd just begun to feed him when Naomi started up and Mary picked her up. "Here, just set her in my left arm. I have a system for this."

She had them quickly fed and Mary helped her put them in the bassinet with Ruth. "They're so tiny compared to Ruth."

"And she was born a month early, almost. Her daddy is tall, though, and solid. She probably got it from him." Penelope went over to Erin's side and picked up her hand, holding it tightly. "You need to wake up, Ernie. Ruth is perfect, even if she does have her daddy's nose."

The hand in hers tightened and she drew in a deep breath, watching her friend's face anxiously. "Are they home yet?" came her quiet voice.

"No, but soon. Do you want me to bring her to you?" Erin nodded and Penelope stood, going over to the bassinet. The babies had curled up together and Penelope whipped out her phone, calling up the camera app and snapping a few pictures before picking Ruth up and carrying her over to Erin. "She's larger than Naomi. When do you think we should start them in ballet?"

"They have to learn how to walk first, Penny." Erin cooed at her baby, stroking her cheek softly. Penelope took a few pictures of them before sitting once more. "How long was I out?"

"About forty minutes. We got Ruthie fed, so she should be good for some time yet." Erin nodded, staring down into her daughter's face. "Jessica brought the twins by, which means Jack and Kara have nothing to focus on."

"Let's call them, then." Penelope nodded, handing her phone over. Erin dialed a number and then put the phone on speaker. Someone picked up on the second ring and they waited to hear who answered.

"Hello?"

"Kara, I can't wait for you to meet Ruthie. She's so beautiful."

"Mama! Is everything okay, then? Jessica's not even back yet from dropping off the twins. Tell me everything."

"Well, I'll never be able to wear a bikini again. I had an emergency C-section, and they knocked me out for it. But I'm awake now, and holding her. If Dave comes home before here, have him bring you and Jack. How are you doing?"

"Better now that I know you're all right. I was so worried that I'd done this to you, since I've caused all this stress in your life. Penelope?"

"Yes, Kara?"

"I knew she had it on speaker phone. Thank you for looking after Mama. I love her so much."

She broke off and Penelope could hear her shuddering breaths. "I love you, kiddo. Thanks for hanging out with Jack while I went with your mom. He really likes spending time with you."

"Jack's a great kid. I love you, too, Penelope. Talk to you later, Mama."

She disconnected the call and Erin smiled as she handed the phone back. "I kind of love my daughter right now. She makes me so proud."

"She's had a great example, honey." Leaning over, she kissed Erin's cheek before yawning widely. "I think all the adrenaline has finally left my body. Do you mind if I take a short nap?"

"No, Penny."

"Good." Penelope pillowed her head on her arms and felt Erin run her hands through her hair. The soothing motions quickly lulled her to sleep and she sighed as she let the darkness embrace her. Her family was growing once more, along with the amazing love that came with it, and she couldn't be happier.


	21. Chapter 21

"He is risen," Pastor Matt intoned.

"He is risen, indeed," they repeated. Aaron looked around at their pew and smiled. They had managed to fill an entire row this year and he couldn't be happier. Penelope and Erin were seated next to each other, as usual, though the babies were being held by other people.

"Before you're seated, please greet those around you." Pastor Matt came down to their pew and shook his hand. "How are you today, Aaron?"

"Great. It's been a wonderful year."

"That it has. Remember, at the end of the service, Pastor Tom is going to call you and your family up to the front and welcome you to the congregation."

Aaron nodded and the young man left, going back up front. It felt good to be a part of this church that had welcomed them so. They sang more two hymns before sitting and listening to Mary sing a solo.

During offertory, Ruth began to fuss and that set Naomi off. The girls were quickly given to their mothers and fed, and he smiled at the contented look on Penelope's face He pulled her closer to him and she snuggled back, listening to the choir sing. He could feel his shirt become damp and looked down at his wife. Though she was smiling, she was crying and she held tightly to Erin's hand.

Their bond had only grown stronger in the six weeks since Ruth was born. He was reminded of Haley and Jessica's relationship, how they seemed to know without saying what they were feeling. JJ seemed to finally be accepting the new status quo, which was good, especially with the impending birth of her second child.

The sermon was on the depth of God's love for them and he watched Reid take notes furiously, seeming engaged in what the man was saying. This surprised Aaron, since he knew he was there only to humor Penelope.

They sang one final song before Pastor Seifert stood before them once more. "As we celebrate the new life we have in Christ, we also want to celebrate the new members we're adding to our church. Would Aaron and Penelope Hotchner please come forward?"

They stepped out of the pew and he led her forward to the platform. As they stood there, Pastor Seifert gave them each a certificate commemorating the occasion. "Please join me in welcoming them to our congregation." The other applauded as they followed their senior pastor back into the narthex.

The team joined them moments later and stood nearby as they greeted the other members. George began to cry, and Penelope sat on the bench behind them, feeding him discreetly.

Once everyone was gone, they regrouped, Erin hugging Penelope tightly. "Our reservations aren't until two, I thought we'd get out later today," Dave said as he rocked Ruth back and forth in his arms.

"Well, we could head over to the restaurant. Maybe they'll seat us early," Morgan said. He nodded and they all headed out to their cars.

Aaron and Penelope each put a carrier in its base while Jack got buckled into his booster seat. The drive to Hammond's didn't take very long and they were shown to a private dining room for their group.

Two waiters came through and took their drink orders while they got situated around the long table. "It's too bad Sean and his girlfriend couldn't make it down," Penelope said as she hooked Naomi into the overturned highchair.

"He's going to try and come down for a week in June. Chelsea's mom is sick, I guess."

"I see." She cooed at Naomi and he smiled at them. "I suppose I should look over the menu and decide what I want."

By the time the waiters had come around with their drinks, he'd decided, though Penelope was still weighing her options. "Sweet Pea, get something special. It's Easter Sunday, after all." She nodded and set the menu aside, sipping at her lemonade.

Erin was once more holding Ruth, feeding her for the second time that day. "Your daughter has your appetite, Derek," she said wryly, looking down the table at him.

Emily laughed loudly and Morgan play punched her on the shoulder. "We've noticed the same thing at her midnight feedings. I just thought she was making up for getting here a little earlier. Six pounds, two ounces is small for a newborn these days."

"But she's beautiful, just like her mother," Dave said, rubbing his wife's shoulder. As one, the other women sighed and Dave just shook his head.

Erin arched an eyebrow at him, smirking. "He's mine, ladies. Stick to your own guys." Penelope giggled and Erin dissolved into laughter as well. Aaron was surprised at the silvery tone of her mirth, after the time of hardship they'd gone through with Ruth's birth. "Would you hand me her pacifier, Dave?"

He nodded and dug through the diaper bag, pulling the pink binky out and handing it over to her. Once she had Ruth burped, Derek reached for his daughter and Aaron watched the table play pass the baby. "I forgot to tell you, Mama's coming for a visit. She says the baby gives her an excuse to travel now."

"And will she stay at your place or ours?" Dave asked, sipping at his water. Aaron had noticed that since Ruth's birth, both he and Erin had cut down on their alcohol consumption, switching to water and tea or coffee.

"Don't make her get a hotel room, Derek. She can stay in our guestroom." Erin squeezed Dave's hand slightly and he smiled. "So, I have an announcement to make. The Director has chosen my replacement and she'll start tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted Dave to replace you," Aaron said as a server set down a salad in front of him.

"Well, with other situations arising, I wanted there to be a little stability in your team. I put in a good word for her, and Director Shepperd agreed with me."

"Don't keep us in suspense, Erin. Who is it going to be?" JJ asked as everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Jordan Todd. She's ready to stay home once in a while, and I know she worked well with the team during Jennifer's maternity leave. I hope I made a good choice."

Aaron smiled, thinking back to his interactions with Jordan. This would be a good mesh for their team. "I think you picked the perfect replacement, Erin."

"Yeah, it's going to be great seeing an old colleague on a more frequent basis." Reid looked at her from his end of the table. "But what other situations are you referring to?"

"No one can get anything past you, can they, Spencer?" Erin glanced over at Penelope. "But perhaps Penny should be the one to tell you the other piece of business changing tomorrow."

Aaron rubbed his wife's back as she took a deep breath. "Well, after I'd rescued Kevin from the wilds of Alaska," she glared first at him and then Dave, "I asked him to take over for me when my maternity leave ended. We have our twins to think about, and I just couldn't see myself going back."

"We have to deal with him, Baby Girl?" Morgan moaned, holding Ruth close to his chest. "He out-geeks Reid."

"I know. And I know that he cheated on me, and I shouldn't be willing to let him work with you, but well, his decision left me free to have these wonderful babies with the man I love so dearly. After me, he's the best analyst the FBI has."

George woke up with a sharp cry and Aaron got him out of his car seat and bounced him lightly, trying to calm him down. He was not having any of that, though, so he handed his son over to Penelope. "He doesn't want me, Sweet Pea."

"He's probably hungry, too." She covered her left side with a blanket and began to feed their son. "So, anyway, if you guys need anything on the field and he's taking too long, you know who to call. I still plan on being the Oracle of All Knowing."

"It's just not going to be the same without you, Penelope. Especially with Kevin in your place. Though I can't wait for Morgan to mess up and call him one of your pet names." Reid grinned over at the other man and he looked like he was ready to slug him.

"Well, the first time you try to out-geek him on anything, I'm yanking your phone privileges." They all laughed then, before focusing on the food in front of them.

"Make sure you stop by our house before going home, Penny. It seems an extra basket for Jack showed up on our doorstep this morning." Erin smiled at Jack, who was beaming with joy. "And there might be something for you, too."

Penelope nodded and set George back in his carrier so that she could eat. By the end of the meal, all the babies were slightly cranky and they headed out to their cars. "Emily and I are going out to the park for a while. If anyone wants to join us, you're more than welcome."

"Oh, thanks, Sug, but we're going to head over to Erin's and then home."

"All right. Have a good night." Morgan hugged his wife tightly before taking Emily's arm and leading her over to his Jeep.

Aaron loaded the babies inside the van while Penelope got settled in the passenger seat. They followed Dave and Erin back to the house, and the drive lulled the twins to sleep. He parked and watched as his wife and Erin linked arms, going into the house as he unloaded the babies.

"Can I carry one inside for you, Mr. Hotchner?" Kara smiled at him eagerly and he felt himself smile back at her. The girl had become so helpful in the last few months, easing some of Penelope's and Erin's burdens.

"Of course you may, Kara." He handed Naomi to her and she sighed happily, taking her girlfriend's hand and going inside. He and Jack followed them in, going to the living room. A large basket sat on the coffee table and Jack hurried over to it.

"Is this mine, Aunt Erin?" he asked, staring at the stuffed bunny longingly.

"All yours, Jackers. And this is for you." Erin held out a small wrapped box to Penelope and they snuggled back onto the couch as Kara and Maggie cooed over the babies.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Erin. But, I got you something, too." Penelope pulled out an equally small box and gave it to Erin.

Dave handed him a mug of coffee. "Our wives love to shop."

"That they do." Aaron sat down in a chair and watched his wife hug her friend after they'd opened the boxes to reveal matching butterfly pins. "So, did you know about Jordan's promotion?"

"For about two weeks now. Erin was pouring over the dossiers that Shepperd dropped off before finally settling on her. She's not quite the same, though. I hope the others are prepared for that."

"In what way?" Aaron asked, sipping at his coffee.

"She's a bit more like the Erin of two years ago. I guess she was involved in an incident in Damascus, and that changed her. Hell, it would probably have changed me, too." Dave sighed a little and sat in another of the plush chairs, watching Kara and Maggie interact with the babies. "I'm still trying to understand John's wholesale rejection of his daughter. She's the perfect reflection of Erin."

"Sometimes, we have trouble seeing things as they are. That's why I'm glad I have Penelope in my life. She can always get to the heart of the matter." Aaron smiled at his wife. She happened to look up at him just then, and she returned the smile. "How did something so right, so amazing, ever happen to us?"

"I ask myself that every day. Ruthie is so perfect. I'd been alone for so long until Erin came into my life. And now I have another chance at being a father. At my age, I would never have expected this."

Ruth chose that moment to begin crying, and he stood, setting his mug on the table as he knelt on the floor and took Ruth out of her car seat, holding her close, He sung lowly to her, bouncing slightly as he walked around the room.

"Could you toss me their diaper bag, Mr. Hotchner? George and Mimi need to be changed." Kara looked over her shoulder at him, smiling slightly. He got up and handed the bag to her before sitting next to Penelope. She and Erin were talking lowly and she leaned back against him.

"Honey, are you going to be okay with us going on the retreat in June? Elizabeth needs to know by Wednesday."

"It's going to be fine, Penny. You'll just need to make sure to leave enough supplies for us." He rubbed her shoulder and she snuggled into him. The future looked so bright for them, and it was all because he had allowed an amazing love to enter his life.


End file.
